No End in Sight
by XtremeGal87
Summary: Mostly fluff. Full summary inside. Not AU. Serenity and Endymion fell in love during the Silver Millennium, but can that love overcome the very real, unexpected threat of separation? And what is their new enemy's obsession with Serena?
1. Ch 1 First Beginnings

**Full Summary:** In the time of the Silver Millennium, the Prince of the Earth and the Princess of the Moon met for the first time, and their legendary love began. Now, in the Twentieth Century, on Earth, their reincarnated selves are finally at peace, until an unwelcome decision threatens to tear them apart -literally. And to make matters worse, a bitter, deluded rival has returned, leaving strange gifts for Serena…or are they really for Serenity?

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone!! So, here's what you need to know about this story: first, I am basing this off of the anime, yes, but mostly off of the _**English**_ dub, because that's what I know best. That said, I'm going to do my best to not butcher some things like the English dub did, promise. Next, this story will be _**full of FLUFF**_. You've been warned. That's what I felt like writing and that's what came out, so I hope you like fluff. Now, in case the summary confused anyone, this story is about Darien & Serena's (Endymion & Serenity's, etc) love. So it starts at the beginning, literally, and ends at…well, I won't give that away. But it should make sense. I can't think of anything else important to say yet…let me know if there's something you need cleared up, I'm happy to help! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, I do not own Sailor Moon. The anime would've ended with the wedding if I did. LOL.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 1: First Beginnings**

**"…a journey** to Earth?" Sailor Jupiter asked curiously as she, Mercury, and Mars, stared in shock at Sailor Venus.

The blonde Sailor Soldier nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes. Queen Serenity told me about it herself. They're going to work out an alliance with the King and Queen, to completely unite the planets in our solar system."

"Well, it's about time," Sailor Mars stated, crossing her arms over her chest. The other girls looked over at her curiously. "What? Earth has been the only planet outside of our kingdom for as long as I can remember."

"Yes, and it does make sense to include them. They are a rather reasonable people, I think." Sailor Mercury concurred.

"So," Mars said at length, "when's this trip, anyway? Did Queen Serenity tell you when we're going?"

Venus hesitated, looking briefly away. "They're leaving in three days, when the sun is facing the Earth."

"Three days, huh? That's plenty of time to be ready." Jupiter declared with a grin.

Mercury's eyes widened as Venus looked away again briefly. "We're…not going with them, are we?"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars looked over at Mercury incredulously as guilt stole across Sailor Venus's face. Venus shook her head slowly. "No, we're not."

"_**What?!**_" Jupiter and Mars cried, snapping their attention back to their leader.

Venus took a deep breath and met their gazes solidly. "Queen Serenity doesn't want to risk intimidating them, and so she has ordered us to remain here and keep an eye on the moon while they're away."

"But what if something happens?" Mars demanded angrily.

"It's not safe for them to go unguarded!" Jupiter argued vehemently.

Venus frowned slightly. "We have no choice, Sailor Scouts. It's a direct order from the Queen of the Silver Millennium. We'll do as we're told."

"Besides," Mercury added softly a moment later, "I'm sure that Queen Serenity knows what she's doing."

Reluctantly, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus inclined their heads in agreement. In the end, they would do their duty, no matter their personal fears.

* * *

**Princess Serenity** knelt in the gardens, her favorite spot, and ran her hands lovingly over the blossoming petals of the flowers around her, careful not to disturb them. It was her favorite time of year, when the flowers were opening up; full of color and promise. She smiled softly to herself as she felt the tranquility of the area seep into her soul.

"They're beautiful this time of year, aren't they?" Queen Serenity asked gently as she approached her beloved daughter.

The Princess of the Moon Kingdom looked up at her mother and her smile grew as she nodded. "Yes. Tell me, mother; do they have such beautiful flowers on Earth?"

The Queen smiled. "I would imagine they have even prettier flowers, with their abundance of water. But I won't know until our journey, the same as you."

The blonde princess turned her head, her long golden hair flowing around her, her sparkling blue eyes landing on the image of Earth that hovered before them. "When do we leave?"

"We leave soon, darling. It's time for you to go prepare for our journey and say goodbye to the girls."

Nodding, Princess Serenity stood. "Alright. I'll meet up with you shortly, mother."

* * *

**The Sailor** Scouts were gathered in the Great Hall, which was currently in the process of being cleaned from the previous night's Farewell Party. Venus was sitting, one long leg extended, the other bent at the knee with her elbow resting atop it, on the staircase. Jupiter was standing at the foot of the stairs, one foot resting on the first step, leaning against the banister. Mars leaned against the wall, standing completely on the tiled floor, her arms clasped behind her back, staring at the ceiling. Mercury sat, perched on the bottom step, her legs curled together beside her as she, too, rested against the wall.

"So, they're leaving for Earth soon, aren't they?" Jupiter asked after a prolonged silence.

"Yes," Mercury said softly, her blue eyes downcast.

"I hope they'll be alright," Mars whispered, never moving her gaze from the high ceiling.

"We all do," Venus reminded, her fist clenching briefly. "We have to trust them, and have faith in the people of Earth."

"I still don't understand why we can't go with them," Jupiter mumbled.

Soft, delicate laughter drifted towards them and they all looked over at Princess Serenity as she stopped before them. "I think you'd frighten them, Jupiter."

The Sailor Scouts immediately stood and faced her properly, forming a half-circle around her. Venus stepped forward and they immediately fell to one knee, heads bent respectfully.

"What can we do for you, Princess?" Venus asked.

Serenity drew a breath and smiled. "Please, stand. I came only to bid you farewell, and promise to return in one piece."

The girls stood and smiled at their princess; their friend. "You'd better come back in one piece," Mars declared teasingly.

"Yeah, or we'll have to go down there and break some bones." Jupiter added, hands on hips, as she grinned at Serenity.

The Princess shook her head lightly. "You are too protective. Don't worry so much, please. Everything will be fine; I promise. I want you to have fun while we're gone. Throw a party or something."

With laughing smiles, the girls stepped forward and enveloped their beloved princess in a loving hug, wishing her well and insisting she tell them all about Earth upon her return.

* * *

**Queen Serenity,** Princess Serenity, and their lone guard -the only one of them who had been to Earth previously- materialized in a vast field of cleanly cut grass. The grass was a vibrant green, and slightly damp as if it had been freshly watered. There were tall, healthy trees behind them, birds chirping and flying about as if nothing unusual had happened. Butterflies fluttered by them, catching the Princess's gaze and bringing a delighted smile to her face at their beauty.

"Anka, are we in the proper place?" Queen Serenity asked as she took in the landscape of their surroundings.

The loyal guard inclined his head respectfully. "Yes, my Queen. Our escort should be beside that wall ahead." As he spoke, he indicated the brick wall that rose above the lush bushes a small distance away.

"Then please, lead the way." Turning to her daughter, who was silently watching the fluttering creatures as they had talked, she added, "Come along, Serenity."

* * *

**The royal** entourage from the moon, led by Anka, arrived at the tall, gold-iron gates barely ten minutes after their arrival on Earth. Anka bowed deeply to the two armored men standing beside it.

"Greetings," Anka began. "I bring Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and her daughter. Your king is expecting us."

The guards inclined their heads and the taller man stepped forward, removing his headgear. "I am Takeshi. Please follow me." Then he turned and led them inside the palace grounds, toward the large, reddish-brown brick faced building.

* * *

**They were **led into the palace and down several hallways before they came to the large, ornately decorated throne room. As soon as they'd stepped inside, Takeshi fell back, bowing deeply and remaining beside the entryway. Queen Serenity flawlessly took the lead, walking gracefully towards the King and Queen of Earth, who were standing peacefully before their thrones. Princess Serenity fell in line behind her mother, her hands clasped in front of her, and Anka brought up the rear.

The King of Earth smiled broadly as his royal guests stopped before them. Even if he hadn't known who they were, the crescent moons on their foreheads would certainly have given them away. Stepping down from his elevated threshold, he held out a hand in greeting.

"Welcome, Queen Serenity, to Earth! I am King Elis, and this is my lovely wife, Queen Phoebe."

Shaking the King's hand gently, Queen Serenity smiled. "It is wonderful to finally meet you, King Elis. Thank you for inviting my daughter and I into your home."

The King smiled warmly. "Peace, in my mind, should always be discussed in person, over a good meal and with good company. I am delighted to have you here!"

Queen Serenity smiled knowingly. "That is a wonderful philosophy."

"Why don't we dive right into the business of your visit, so that you might enjoy the rest of your brief time on Earth without worrying about politics?" Elis suggested, rubbing his chin briefly in thought.

Queen Serenity inclined her head. "That is fine with me; where shall we begin?"

"Oh, not yet!" Phoebe interrupted, dropping a hand lightly on her husband's shoulder.

Lifting an eyebrow, the King turned to her. "Why not?"

Smiling, Queen Phoebe replied, "Surely Princess Serenity doesn't want to sit and listen to such talk." Pausing, she met Queen Serenity's gaze. "Perhaps she would enjoy a tour of the palace and grounds? The gardens are beautiful this time of year."

At the mention of the gardens, Princess Serenity's sapphire eyes lit up and she looked up to her mother hopefully. The Queen of the Moon smiled knowingly and nodded. "I'm certain she would love a tour, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Nonsense! It's no trouble at all! Takeshi, fetch Endymion!" Elis called. The guard bowed deeply and disappeared from the room.

"Our son, Endymion, will personally escort your lovely daughter. I assure you she'll be completely safe, but your guard is welcome to accompany them if you wish." Elis elaborated while his guard was running his errand.

"I'm certain it won't be necessary," Queen Serenity said genuinely. Smiling at her daughter, she added, "Unless it would make you more comfortable?"

The Princess shook her head. "I'll be fine, I'm sure."

* * *

**Takeshi returned** quickly, stepping aside and making way for Prince Endymion and his guards as they strode into the room. Elis met his son half-way and clapped him on the shoulder jovially. "Endymion, my boy, come meet our guests!"

Once they were standing mostly opposite the visitors from the moon, Elis continued. "My son, this is Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her lovely daughter, Princess Serenity. Queen Serenity, Princess, meet my son, Endymion."

Prince Endymion raised a fist to his heart and inclined his head respectfully to Queen Serenity, raising his piercing blue eyes to meet Princess Serenity's sparkling sapphire depths. There was a faint rosy color to her cheeks and he felt his stomach twist. With a small smile, he reached forward, scooped one of her soft hands into one of his larger ones, and raised her knuckles to his lips.

Serenity drew a breath as his lips grazed her knuckles gently before he carefully released her hand. She was captivated by him as her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Endymion, your mother and I have volunteered you to escort this lovely princess around the palace. She wants to see the gardens." Elis declared.

Endymion looked away from Serenity, meeting his father's gaze, and nodded. Turning his attention back to the Princess, he said, "I would be honored."

Looking down at her daughter, Queen Serenity smiled kindly. "Well, Serenity?"

Smiling back up at her mother, she replied, "I'll be fine, mother."

A tall man, one of the guards who had entered with Endymion, stepped forward and bowed before speaking. "Should we accompany you, Prince?"

Endymion gave a slight shake of his head. "We're just walking around the palace, Malachite. Nothing will happen."

"Very well, Highness." Malachite stated, bowing again before turning with a sweep of his cape and leading the three other men out of the throne room.

Holding his arm out slightly, Endymion smiled at Serenity. "Shall we, Princess?"

With a smile, she placed her arm loosely through his. "Lead the way, Prince Endymion."

* * *

**Endymion led** her through the palace the long way, pausing when they came to a new view that grabbed her attention. She was mystified by the birds that flew overhead, and always stopped to watch as they soared gracefully into the distance.

"Your home is truly beautiful, Endymion," Serenity declared, returning her attention to her guide.

He offered her another smile. "I suppose it is. It doesn't seem all that remarkable to me, but perhaps that's because I grew up here."

Serenity giggled faintly. "So then, is the rest of your kingdom this wonderful?"

Looking out at the trees, he nodded. "This is fairly common."

"You are lucky, then," Serenity declared, stepping up beside him. "The colors are much more vibrant here than on the moon."

Blinking, Endymion looked over at her. "Are they?" He asked, sounding surprised.

Serenity nodded. "Yes. You get more sunlight, and have more water, than we do. Oh, but I wish I could take your trees home with me."

Endymion was silent a moment, before he smiled at her. "Tell me, Princess. Do you like flowers?" Serenity's eyes lit up and her smile broadened; it was all the reaction he needed. Wrapping a hand around one of hers, he tugged gently. "Follow me, then."

* * *

**Princess Serenity's **breath caught as she saw the garden before them. They stood on the balcony, overlooking the expanse of the flowers, which were a variety of vibrant colors. An expression of pure joy stole across her face as she leaned out over the balcony. "They're beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Endymion felt yet another smile tugging at his lips as he watched her. It was true, he enjoyed the gardens; it was, in fact, his favorite place to go when he needed peace of mind. But the joy he felt in their presence clearly paled in comparison to hers, and for some reason that he couldn't even begin to identify, her happiness brought peace to his soul.

He watched as she turned slightly and eyed the steps leading to the garden. She was clearly well-educated and well-mannered; a lesser-woman would have sprinted for the stairs without pause. Instead, she turned her big, beautiful blue eyes on him and asked, "May I?"

Inclining his head, Endymion replied, "Of course."

The smile that lit up her face was full of excitement as she turned and ran, like a little child, for the garden. Endymion leaned his elbows against the railing to watch as she followed the path and twirled, arms outstretched, laughing as a faint breeze came up and tickled her skin. She was truly a sight to be seen, he realized, as he took in every detail about her. The Princess of the Moon was by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

Serenity stopped spinning after a moment and eyed the expanse of flowers around her. She walked gracefully down the path, pausing in front of the rose patch. Her eyes lit up again and she knelt down quickly, reaching a curious hand out to the luscious, red, flower. Endymion watched as she delicately ran her fingertips over the petals, testing their softness.

Looking up, Serenity met his gaze curiously. "Prince Endymion," she called.

Frowning slightly as he wondered why she'd call to him, Endymion pushed off of the railing and quickly joined her in the garden. Dropping to a knee beside her, he replied, "What is it, Princess?"

Still tracing the bright red petals, Serenity asked the most unexpected question. "What is this flower? I've never seen one like it before."

Dark eyebrows flew up his forehead in surprise. "It's a rose. All the flowers in this area are roses. Do you not have them on the moon?"

Serenity shook her head, her blonde hair twirling around her. "No. A rose…it's beautiful. So simple and elegant…would it be alright if I picked one?"

With a gentle smile, Endymion reached past her and plucked a newly-blossomed rose from the ground, slipping his fingers around the thorns expertly. Holding it out to her, he said, "A rose for you, Princess Serenity. But please beware of the thorns on the stem; they'll prick you if you're not careful."

Serenity's eyes danced as she carefully took the rose and brought it up to her nose, inhaling its beautiful fragrance. "Thank you, Endymion."

Standing, Endymion held out his hand to her. "Come with me; I'll show you my favorite place in the garden." Serenity took his hand without hesitation and allowed him to help her to her feet. She smiled to herself, holding the rose close, as he turned to lead the way and did not release her hand.

* * *

**Rounding a **corner, Endymion guided her to a rock formation resting around a beautiful fountain. Rose-covered vines circled the stone base, and the area around the path was full of blossoming roses of all colors.

Drawing in a breath, Serenity declared, "It's beautiful!"

Endymion inclined his head. "It is…and it's always peaceful."

Running a hand over the smooth stone, Serenity smiled up at him. "It is. Thank you for showing me this, Endymion."

"You're welcome, Serenity."

The Princess of the Moon stared into his eyes, captivated by his masculine beauty and the power and mystery hidden in his sapphire depths. Another breeze kicked up, blowing her hair, the skirts of her dress, and his cape, to the side. Slowly, he reached out and lightly brushed her loose bangs out of her eyes, his fingertips skimming her forehead and sending sparks down her spine. Subconsciously, she shifted her grip on the rose in her hands, and cringed immediately.

"Ow!"

Endymion pulled back quickly as she held up her hand and sighed. "Princess?"

Chuckling at herself, she held her palm towards him for inspection. "I seem to have forgotten your warning already." A growing dot of red was seeping slowly from the base of her thumb.

Taking her hand carefully in his, Endymion pulled up the corner of his cape. "You should be more careful, Princess." He admonished lightly as he pressed the cloth to her palm.

Serenity blushed and looked down at the beautiful flower in her hand.

"Prince Endymion," A male voice called, interrupting their moment.

The Prince and Princess looked up sharply, though Endymion did not release her palm. Leveling a reflexive glare at the intruder, he replied, "What is it?"

Jedite bowed deeply before meeting his Prince's gaze. "Forgive my intrusion, Prince. His Majesty sent me to tell you that dinner is being served."

"Is it dinnertime already?" Serenity asked rhetorically, surprised that it had been that long.

"Yes, Princess." Jedite responded evenly.

Endymion finally released Serenity's hand, letting his cape fall behind him with a flourish. Nodding at his guard, he said, "Thank you, Jedite. Is there anything else?"

"No, Endymion." Bowing again, Jedite turned and left them as he'd found them.

Once Jedite was gone, Endymion returned his attention to Princess Serenity. "I hope you're hungry; my father has a tendency to prepare a feast fit for an army when we have visitors."

Serenity giggled and nodded. "Then it's a good thing I haven't eaten all day."

"Ordinarily, I'd disagree," Endymion stated, gently scooping Serenity's hand into his and once again taking the lead, "but this once, I suppose it's not so bad."

* * *

**"Ah! I** see Jedite managed to deliver my message!" Elis declared as Endymion and Serenity entered the grand Banquet Hall.

Inclining his head slightly, Endymion said, "Forgive our tardiness, Father. We were in the gardens."

"There's nothing to forgive, my boy! Now, come, take your seats and let us begin our feast!"

Endymion led Serenity to the seat directly to the right of her mother, who smiled at them kindly. Releasing her hand, Endymion pulled the chair out and stepped back. Princess Serenity smiled gratefully at him and seated herself gracefully. Endymion quickly rounded the large table once more and took his own seat beside his mother, opposite the Princess of the Moon.

Serenity had barely placed her rose carefully in her lap when four servants swooped down and placed half a dozen platters of food on the table and dinner began.

* * *

**Queen Serenity** let herself into her daughter's borrowed room later that night, to find the Princess seated at her window's ledge, staring up at the night sky.

"Serenity," the Queen said softly, coming to stand at her daughter's side, "are you alright?"

The Princess of the Silver Millennium turned and smiled at her mother reassuringly. "I'm fine, mother. I was just appreciating their view of the moon. It looks so mysterious from here."

Looking out the window to see the view for herself, the Queen nodded. "You're right, it certainly does."

The two fell silent for a long moment as they admired the stars so clearly visible in the night sky.

Finally, Queen Serenity broke the silence gently as her gaze settled on the bright red flower resting in a small crystal cup, half-filled with water. "Tell me, darling, what sort of flower is that?"

"Hmm?" Serenity said, blinking as she pulled back into herself. She turned and her gaze, too, landed on the rose. A happy smile lit up her face as she replied, "It's a rose. They come in many colors. Endymion showed them to me today. Aren't they beautiful?"

"They certainly are," the Queen agreed. Looking back at her daughter, she continued. "Did you enjoy your time with Endymion?"

The Princess flushed faintly and nodded. "Yes. He showed me the gardens and the palace and we talked. He is very kind."

"He certainly seems to like you," Queen Serenity commented, looking once more out her daughter's window. She didn't miss the pink that rose to her daughter's cheeks at the Queen's implication.

At length, the Princess said, "It is a shame we live so far apart. I would like to get to know him better."

"Well, then you'll just have to make due with the time you have while we're here. I'm sure this won't be our only trip to Earth." With a small, knowing smile, the Queen leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her daughter's crescent moon. "Goodnight, darling. Sleep well."

Princess Serenity smiled. "Goodnight, mother."

Once her mother had quietly shut the door, Princess Serenity turned and this time her gaze drifted down and out, to the garden Endymion had shown her that afternoon. She could just barely make out the fountain as the water reflected the moonlight. Smiling, she leaned her head back against the stone wall and let her eyes drift shut.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Chapter 1 is done! Yay!! Please let me know what you think (but be gentle if you don't like it)! And don't worry, more development will come soon! Please stay tuned!


	2. Ch 2 Love is Born

_**A/N:**_ Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! I don't really have anything much else to say except the usual: please forgive OOCness and minor spelling errors…such dreadful things are bound to happen. LOL

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Sailor Moon…it's sad. But I did make up the names of Endymion's parents…since I don't think they were given actual names. Everything else is not mine, despite my fondest wishes….

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 2: Love is Born**

**Endymion sat** on a rock, one booted foot propped up as he rested his elbow on his knee as his guards talked. Although, he realized, bickered would be a better word for it.

"Can't you ever mind your own business, Zoisite?" Nephlite growled as he tried in vain to will away his sudden headache.

The younger man chuckled and flicked his fiery hair subconsciously. "We're a team, Nephlite. Your business is mine."

"That's enough, both of you. You're going to give me a headache." Jedite snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at both of them.

Malachite stood beside Endymion and lifted a white eyebrow. "Prince? You've been unusually quiet this morning; does something trouble you?"

Endymion blinked and turned to look at the powerful man standing beside him. Shaking his head, he replied, "No, nothing's bothering me, Malachite. I was just thinking."

"About a certain Moon Princess?" Jedite teased as he, Nephlite, and Zoisite approached them.

Zoisite's green eyes lit up and he grinned at his prince. "Do you like her, Endymion?"

The Prince of the Earth frowned stubbornly. "I've only known her for one afternoon, Zoisite. It takes longer than that to develop affection for someone."

"Not necessarily," Nephlite offered helpfully.

Zoisite smirked. "In fact, it doesn't have to take even an hour in some instances."

Endymion's frown deepened. "I'm _**not**_ going to try and convince her to sleep with me."

Malachite sighed and shook his head as Zoisite pressed on. "And why not? You like her, it's perfectly normal; and she's _**stunning**_. If she were my type, _**I'd**_ try."

Jedite shrugged. "But, if you're truly uninterested…."

Endymion stood suddenly, forcing the three men to step backwards. "Princess Serenity is off-limits. Remember that." With that, he spun around and strode away, his temper flaring. Malachite leveled a glare at his men, who stood staring at their retreating prince perplexedly.

* * *

**The Earth** Prince stalked down the corridors of his palace, telling himself there was no need to be so upset over his men's words. Giving his head a slight disbelieving shake as he rounded the corner, he collided bodily with a soft, feminine form. Even as he stepped backwards to catch his own balance, his arm shot forth and wrapped securely around the waist of the girl he'd walked into.

Endymion looked down, into large, beautiful blue eyes framed by golden hair that flew out behind her as she came short of falling backwards. Her arm shot out and grabbed hold of his bicep reflexively. His eyes widened as he gently pulled her up, so that she wasn't bent awkwardly over his arm.

"Forgive me, Princess. I wasn't paying attention."

The shock in Serenity's gaze transformed to understanding and she shook her head. "It's alright; thank you for catching me."

"It was the least I could do for my blunder," Endymion replied honestly as he stared into her shining eyes. He had yet to release her from his hold, nor had she let go of his arm.

Serenity smiled softly. "Accidents do happen, Endymion. I'll not be so cruel as to hold that against you. In truth, I've been known to stumble into others, too. Sometimes my mind wanders away from me…" Blushing at her rambling, she looked away briefly.

Endymion felt another smile tugging at his lips and it occurred to him that he smiled a lot when he was around her. Reaching out slowly, he tipped her face towards him with his knuckle gently grazing her jaw. The moment his skin made contact with hers he felt another jolt of…_**something**_ shoot through him. Again, he chose to ignore it.

When he had her attention once more, Endymion said, "Then perhaps I don't feel so bad…so long as you'll forgive me?"

Giggling, Serenity took his hand into hers. "You're very much forgiven, Prince Endymion."

"Then I'll breathe easy once more," Endymion declared, a slight teasing tone to his voice.

"My, don't you two look cozy," King Elis observed as he appeared in the hallway.

Endymion and Serenity looked up, startled, and belatedly realized that they were still holding on to one another. Immediately, they stepped apart. Endymion dropped his arms to his sides and stubbornly fought down the heat that fought to rise to his cheeks. Serenity folded her hands together neatly in front of her and bowed her head to the King of Earth.

"Good morning, King Elis." She said politely, her eyes on the floor as her face heated.

The King chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "Good morning, Princess. Now please, don't mind me. I was just passing through; by all means, continue. But you'd best both show up for breakfast. I'd hate to have to explain to your mothers why you weren't there." With a final wink, he continued past them and disappeared around the corner.

_Thank you, father._ Endymion thought sarcastically as he returned his attention to the beautiful Princess before him. Hesitating a long moment, the Prince finally held out his arm in offering. "May I have the pleasure of accompanying you to breakfast?"

Princess Serenity smiled graciously as her blush vanished and she expertly looped her arm through his once more. "I would be honored."

* * *

**Breakfast went** smoothly as Endymion and Serenity kept quiet, listening while their parents discussed official business. Occasionally, Endymion would find himself staring at the Moon Princess; several times, she caught his gaze and gave him a small, secret smile before both looked away. Their parents pretended not to notice.

After breakfast, they were dismissed to entertain themselves while the politics were concluded. Endymion, deciding that he needed to put some space between himself and the Princess, left to find his guards for sparring practice. Serenity excused herself to the garden.

A couple of hours passed, Princess Serenity staying in the garden and watching the birds and butterflies pass by. She was mesmerized by the different creatures of the Earth, especially the little buzzing ones that drank from the flowers.

A black and yellow-striped creature landed on a rose beside her and, curious, she slowly reached towards it. Placing the tip of her finger beside it carefully, she waited patiently as it crawled towards her. Soon enough, it was resting completely on her finger, and she lifted her hand to get a closer look at it.

* * *

**Endymion forced** himself to walk past the entrance to the gardens, despite that he knew the Princess of the Moon was somewhere within, and he found his heart beating faster at the very prospect of being near her. He was practically around the corner when he heard her cry out, whether in pain or shock, he couldn't tell. Without thinking, he spun and raced down the path, afraid of what he might find.

She was sitting on the ground in front of the roses, beside the fountain he'd shown her the previous day. There were tears in her eyes and she was clutching her right hand closely to her chest, cradling it carefully as though it hurt. She looked up as he approached, confusion and pain clouding her eyes.

Endymion sank to a knee beside her. "Serenity, what happened?"

She looked away, towards the roses. "I…don't know. There was this strange creature hovering around the roses, and I wanted to get a closer look at it. I let it crawl onto my finger, and it seemed harmless enough. When I moved my finger, however, it…I don't know what it did. And then it fell over; I think I killed it!" With a sob, she indicated the dead bee on her dress. Immediately, Endymion knew what had happened.

Reaching out, he carefully picked up the bee and tossed it into the flower bed. Then he reached out and gently pulled her hand towards him. Her index finger was red and slightly swollen, just as he'd suspected. As he reached towards the finger, she pulled back slightly. Pausing, he looked up at her and offered her a comforting smile.

"It's ok; I know it hurts, but the pain will go away soon. You have to trust me."

Serenity stared at her finger for a long second before once again surrendering her hand to him. "If you say so…" she whispered.

Taking her hand in both of his, he closed his eyes and let his power flow through him. For some reason, he didn't want to make her suffer through the sting the hard way. He wanted to take the pain entirely away as soon as possible. And so he did.

Serenity's soft gasp as the pain faded and the stinger popped out harmlessly told him that it had worked. He released her and tossed aside the miniscule object.

"What was that, Endymion?"

"That creature was a bee. They're called insects. Bees pollinate the flowers and sting people when they feel threatened. However, when they sting someone, it kills them. The bee you picked up stung you."

"Oh…how terrible. I never intended to kill the poor thing."

"It's alright, Serenity. I promise." Pausing, he added, "How's your hand?"

Lifting her hand to eye level, she slowly flexed her finger; testing it. After a moment, she smiled and looked at him, the tears gone. "It's as though it was never injured at all. Thank you, Endymion. I had no idea you could heal."

"That's not something you would know unless I'd told you; or shown you. And you're welcome."

As they lapsed into silence once more, a swirl of cherry blossoms kicked up a moment before Zoisite appeared. Touching down gracefully, the man bowed deeply before speaking.

"Forgive my intrusion. Prince Endymion, your father wishes to speak with you."

Endymion nodded. "Thank you, Zoisite. Please tell him I'll be there shortly."

"Of course, sir." Bowing again, Zoisite vanished in another flurry of petals.

Endymion stood. "It seems I've been summoned; are you staying here?"

Serenity hesitated, confused by her sudden desire to accompany him. After a second, she shook her head and rose to her feet. "I think I'll take a break from the gardens for now; may I walk with you?"

"Of course," Endymion replied.

* * *

**Together, they** entered the throne room a few minutes later. Queen Serenity was talking with Queen Phoebe off to one side of the room while King Elis spoke with a guard. Elis saw them and waved them forward, dismissing the guard to give his attention to his only son.

"Ah, Endymion! You got my message!"

"Of course I did, father. What is it?"

As Endymion addressed his father, Princes Serenity moved to greet her mother.

"Well," King Elis began dramatically, "I received a message from the sword-smith. He's finished repairing your sword, but is too ill to deliver it to the palace. He has offered to hold on to it until he is better and able to deliver it, but I thought you might prefer to go pick it up yourself? It could be days before he's well enough to travel from town."

"I see," Endymion murmured, frowning as he considered his options.

The Queens exchanged a knowing look before Phoebe spoke up. "Perhaps Princess Serenity would like to see the town?"

"What do you think, darling? Would you be interested in a tour?" The Queen of the Moon asked.

Serenity's blue eyes widened as she looked up at her mother. "Oh, I…well, I certainly wouldn't mind; but I'd hate to impose."

"A fabulous idea!" Elis declared, cutting a meaningful glance at Endymion, who looked away. Only to find himself watching the Princess.

"If Princess Serenity wishes to see the town, I'd be happy to show it to her." Endymion finally stated, knowing that was exactly the truth.

The Princess looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "If it's not too much trouble…"

With a shake of his head, Endymion replied, "Not at all."

"Excellent. But I insist you take a guard with you to town, Endymion. Royalty can never be too safe." Elis reminded.

Endymion inclined his head in agreement. "You're absolutely right, father." Closing his eyes, the Prince called for Nephlite.

Nephlite appeared almost immediately, bowing deeply. "Yes, my Prince?"

"Princess Serenity and I are going to town, and I'd like for you to accompany us." Endymion explained.

With a sharp nod, Nephlite replied, "Of course, Highness. I am ready to leave whenever you are."

Endymion returned his attention to Serenity and held out a hand. "Princess?"

With a smile, Serenity stepped forward and placed her hand in his. "Lead the way, Prince Endymion."

* * *

**Princess Serenity** was enthralled as she watched the people bustling about around them. As they walked down a street, the crowd would part and bow respectfully, many murmuring greetings and admiration for their Prince as they passed. They went first to the sword-smith's home to retrieve Endymion's sword, which he promptly slid into the empty sheath at his side. Afterwards, they took a stroll through the market-place.

As they were walking around, a middle-aged man cautiously approached them, addressing Endymion. "Please, my Prince, may I have a moment of your time?"

"What is it you want, peasant?" Nephlite demanded, standing slightly between Endymion and the stranger.

Placing a hand on his guard's shoulder, Endymion said, "Let the man speak, Nephlite."

As the man spoke to his Prince, an elderly woman dropped her hand gently on Serenity's elbow to get her to turn around. As she did so, the woman held up a simple, golden beaded bracelet.

"A beautiful bracelet for a beautiful lady, and at a fantastic price, if I do say so myself!"

Serenity smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I have no money."

The woman scoffed disbelievingly. "Come now, miss, have pity on an old soul; even a few cents will do for a loaf of bread. Don't you like it?"

"Yes, it is beautiful, but I truly have no money with me."

"Perhaps we can make a trade?" The woman pushed, dangling the bracelet pointedly.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to trade with." Serenity replied honestly.

The woman reached out and took Serenity's hand into hers pleadingly. "Surely a beautiful young woman such as you has _**something**_ of value…name a price and the bracelet is yours!"

Endymion turned his attention to Serenity and the old woman and frowned.

"I would love to buy your bracelet, but I'm afraid it's impossible. Please forgive me." Serenity insisted.

"Come now, have a heart, surely-"

"Watch yourself, woman; there's no need to harass her." Endymion interrupted, stepping to Serenity's side.

The woman released her immediately and bowed deeply. "Forgive me, my Prince! I seek only to make money to buy food and clothing!"

Endymion eyed the bracelet still clutched in the woman's grasp. It seemed to be of high-quality, and he knew it would look fabulous on the golden-haired beauty standing beside him. His expression and tone softening ever-so-slightly, he said, "I'll pay you 20 gold pieces for it; will that suffice?"

Nephlite, Serenity, and the woman stared at him in surprise before the woman sputtered, "Nay! For you, Prince, it is free!"

"Nonsense. Here." Endymion declared, extending one hand, which contained the gold pieces he'd promised.

Hesitantly, the old woman scooped the gold into her small coin pouch before placing the bracelet where the coins had been. Bowing even deeper, she said, "Thank you, thank you, Prince Endymion! May the gods be kind to you for all eternity!"

When the woman had scurried off, Serenity turned to him. "That was a very kind thing you did for her."

Smiling, Endymion said, "In truth, I did it because of you." Then he reached out and pulled her arm forward. In one fluid motion, he'd slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. He was right; it was a perfect match. "It looks beautiful on you."

Serenity's eyes widened and she looked down at her wrist. Smiling, she said, "Thank you, Endymion."

* * *

**Queen Serenity** again slipped into her daughter's room that night to find her once again sitting on the ledge of her window, staring out into the night. Her hands were folded in her lap as she subconsciously rubbed her thumb and forefinger over a bead on the golden bracelet adorning her wrist.

"How was your trip?" The Queen asked gently as she walked up.

Serenity started and turned her head to look at her before she smiled. "It was fun. The town is very quaint and the people extremely friendly."

"I'm glad you had fun," her mother declared honestly. After a pause, she reached out and gently grasped her daughter's right hand. Lightly fingering the bracelet, she looked up to meet her daughter's gaze. "Where did you get this bracelet, Serenity?"

A faint blush stained the Princess's cheeks but she answered her mother properly. "Endymion bought it for me in the market place."

Queen Serenity lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Did he? That was very kind of him. And it is beautiful."

The Princess nodded faintly. "Yes, it is."

The Queen released her daughter's wrist and reached out to lovingly brush the younger Serenity's bangs away from her crescent moon marking. "King Elis and I finalized our alliance while you were away this afternoon. Earth is now a member of the Silver Millennium."

"That's fantastic, mother," Princess Serenity declared honestly. A heartbeat later the shining light in her bright blue eyes faded and she looked down. "Does that mean…that we're leaving tomorrow?"

"We'll be leaving after breakfast the day after tomorrow. Phoebe and Elis insisted on having a ball tomorrow night in celebration of the alliance and to bid us farewell."

_Well, at least I get one more day…._

* * *

**Endymion sat** on the railing of his balcony, one long leg dangling over the edge as he stared up at the moon, frowning in thought. A breeze picked up, ruffling his freshly-washed hair and brushing against the bare skin of his chest and back. He closed his eyes and was immediately greeted with an image of Princess Serenity's smiling face. Groaning, he shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face. "I've got to get her out of my head…" Yet even as he said it, he knew he didn't want to.

His gaze sliding from the moon to what he knew was her window; he realized he could just barely make out her long, golden hair as it fluttered in the breeze. She was sitting in her window. He had a sudden, strong desire to see her, and he had to wrap his hand around the iron beneath him and clench tightly to resist. "This is stupid…she lives on the moon, there could never be anything between us."

_No matter how much I might wish otherwise…._

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ There's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it might seem like it's being a bit slow, but I wanted to show as much of the interaction as possible…hope that makes sense. Anyway, please review and read on!


	3. Ch3 Last Day

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter 3! I don't have much to say, just the usual stuff…please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form…hence the fanfiction.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 3: Last Day**

**Swords rang** out as they crashed together before pulling apart. Endymion spun and deflected another strike expertly, coming up with his sword held out before him. Malachite spun his own sword in his hand as he adjusted his grip.

"You're distracted, Prince. You know better than to let your enemy get so close." Malachite declared as he and Endymion circled each other slowly.

Endymion frowned; Malachite was right. He couldn't focus. His thoughts kept drifting back to Serenity.

A rush of air indicated that Malachite was attacking again. Grimacing at his own stupidity, he leapt into the air and flipped sideways over his temporary foe, swinging his newly-sharpened sword widely to force Malachite backwards as he landed in a crouch.

"Too close, Endymion. You must push all other thoughts from your mind in battle."

Endymion growled and stood. "I know that, Malachite." Shoving his sword back into its sheath, he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "I'm not in the mood to spar. I want to be alone." With a flourish of his cape, the Prince of the Earth turned and strode from the room.

"So," Jedite said after a long pause, "how many men do you think Princess Serenity will dance with tonight?"

"I think it'll depend on whether or not she insists on mixing up her dance partners." Zoisite declared. The other men chuckled as they agreed with his statement. It was painfully obvious that their prince was falling quickly for the Princess of the Moon.

* * *

**Princess Serenity **was resting beneath a tree on the large, luscious expanse of lawn. She'd leaned her head back against the strong trunk and let her eyes drift shut. She hadn't yet seen Endymion that day, and though she'd never admit it, that saddened her. She'd hoped to see him before the ball.

"A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't look so lonely on such a peaceful day," Endymion's deep voice declared from beside her.

Serenity opened her eyes and looked up at him, unable to hide her smile. "Are you offering to keep me company, kind sir?"

Endymion smiled and sat down beside her, bending one leg at the knee. "I suppose I am," he replied lightly.

A soft, sweet laugh escaped her lips as her eyes danced. "Truly, you don't have to sit with me; surely you have something else you'd like to be doing?"

Meeting her gaze firmly, Endymion replied, "There's no place I'd rather be at the moment, Princess."

Serenity's heart fluttered at his honest words, and without thinking, she reached out and slipped one of her slim hands inside of his, lacing their fingers together. Endymion glanced down at their joined hands and gave a slight squeeze, but made no move to release her.

Silence stretched between them briefly as their skin tingled from the physical contact. Taking a deep breath, Endymion spoke softly. "Have you heard about the ball?"

Serenity inclined her head slightly. "Yes; Mother told me about it last night. I'm glad they were able to reach an alliance."

"So am I," Endymion whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a sad look come over the Princess beside him, and his heart ached. Turning to properly face her again, he asked, "What's the matter?"

She looked up at him quickly; clearly surprised that he had noticed her change of expression. She hesitated for a moment, debating with herself on how honest she wanted to be. In the end, however, she couldn't bring herself to lie.

"Though I miss my friends on the moon, I…don't want to leave yet. I don't know how often I'll get to come to Earth, and I feel as though…there's still so much to do."

Her voice was so soft, almost melancholy, and the resigned look in her eyes tugged at his heart. "I'm sure your people miss you very much, Princess. And, probably, you won't miss Earth as much as you fear you will."

Serenity shook her head vehemently and when she looked at him there was a faint hint of teardrops in her eyes. "I know I will…I know in my heart that I'll…I'll miss you. You've been so kind to me; so patient." The Princess of the Moon paused, the unshed tears still sparkling in the sunlight as she met his solid gaze. "Endymion…we're friends, aren't we?"

Endymion squeezed her hand gently as the corners of his lips tipped upwards in an honest smile and he gave a small nod. "Yes, Serenity. We're friends." _If only we could be more._

"I'm glad," Serenity whispered as she smiled, her tears fading. "Then, at least, we'll always have our memories…"

"You're the Princess of the Moon; surely you could come to Earth for no other reason than to visit? Maybe someday I could even visit you on the moon."

Serenity's eyes danced again and her smile fell back into place. "I hadn't thought of that; you're absolutely right."

Inclining his head, Endymion said, "You see? We will see each other again; you've nothing to worry over."

"Then I won't worry; I'll simply enjoy what time remains."

They fell into silence again, hands still clasped, sitting side by side on the lawn.

* * *

**Evening came** and nobles from all over began filing in to celebrate their new allies. The Ball Room was buzzing with people of varying ages and sizes as they waited for King Elis to make his introductory speech. Once the final guests had arrived, the King and Queen of Earth stood from their elevated thrones and the room at once fell silent. Endymion stood beside his father, slightly back, eyes scanning the crowd reflexively. He noted his guards standing off to one side, watching.

The King greeted his people and explained to them the purposes of the ball and then waved his hand to the back entranceway, where his royal advisor bowed dramatically before parting the curtain to allow Queen Serenity and her daughter entrance to the room. They swept regally into the room as the crowd drew a sharp breath and bowed respectfully. Mother and daughter stepped up beside Queen Phoebe and smiled graciously at the gathered crowd as Elis introduced them.

As soon as the introductions were done, King Elis raised his wine glass and ordered everyone to have fun for the rest of the evening. As he tilted the glass to his lips, the orchestra kicked in and the people returned to their socializing.

"Alright you lot, go, have fun; don't do anything I wouldn't do. Me, I'm going to sit here and watch. It's amazing the things people will do right under your nose." King Elis declared as he promptly settled back into his throne.

"I'm going to check on the kitchen staff; Queen Serenity, please, sit." Phoebe declared, indicating her throne.

The Queen of the Moon shook her head lightly. "I wouldn't be so presumptuous as to take your seat, Phoebe. But thank you for the offer."

"Then please take mine," Endymion offered as his mother disappeared behind the curtains. "I won't be using it this evening."

Elis lifted a curious eyebrow as he polished off his first glass of wine. "You almost sound as though you plan to mingle this time; are you sick?"

Endymion chuckled and shook his head. "No, father. I feel fine." Stepping up to Princess Serenity, who was watching the people as they danced and laughed, he held out a hand. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Smiling up at him, she delicately placed her hand in his. "You may."

* * *

**Prince Endymion** led Princess Serenity down the few steps to the parting crowd, and into the center of the room. Even the orchestra paused as he adjusted his light grasp on her hand and pulled her close to him. As soon as they were in position, a fresh song began playing as everyone watched.

"Do you not usually dance at these parties?" Serenity asked softly as they moved fluidly around the room.

"Truthfully, I don't usually _**come**_ to parties. When I was younger, every girl would ask me to dance with her, and it began to feel like a chore more than anything else. So I learned to stay away, or sit on my throne beside my father."

The Princess pouted slightly, an action he doubted she was even aware of, and despite how out-of-place it looked on her face, he had to swallow and take a deep breath to even hear the words that followed.

"If you dislike them so, why are you dancing with me? I don't want you to feel forced."

Endymion shook his head and subconsciously pulled her closer. "Believe me, Serenity, I'm not dancing with you out of guilt. I'm dancing with you because I _**want**_ to."

Her pout vanished, replaced instantly with another bright smile. "Well, if it's any consolation, I'm glad. I wanted to dance with you, too."

Endymion smiled and spun her expertly away from him before he pulled her close once more. Her dress flared around her and he noticed with an unusual surge of protectiveness that most of the men in the room had their eyes glued to her as she moved. Not that he could blame them, but that understanding did nothing to his desire to shield her from the rest of the world.

"Endymion, what's wrong?" Serenity asked, looking up at him as they swayed to the music.

Blinking, Endymion looked down at her curiously. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"You were frowning," Serenity informed him gently.

"Was I?" He asked.

Serenity inclined her head. "You didn't notice?"

He gave her a small smile and shook his head. "No. I suppose was thinking too hard. It's nothing to worry about."

Now it was Serenity's turn to frown. "If you're sure…"

Endymion spun her and dipped her expertly, a smile on his face. "I'm sure."

* * *

**They danced** together for most of the night, before slipping out between songs to the veranda.

"You are a fantastic dancer, Princess," Endymion complimented.

She smiled up at him. "Why thank you, Prince. You're not too bad yourself."

Endymion chuckled as a breeze picked up and played with their hair. His eyes were drawn to the crescent moon on her forehead. Curious, he asked, "Forgive my bluntness, but I'm curious…do all people of the moon have that marking?"

Serenity's eyes rolled up slightly as if trying to see it before she shook her head. "No; only the royal family bears the crescent mark."

"I see…. I suppose that makes sense, actually."

"Is it hideous?" Serenity asked softly.

Endymion's eyes widened. "No, not at all. Nothing about you is hideous."

Serenity's eyes widened as Jedite stepped onto the veranda soundlessly.

"Forgive my intrusion; I thought perhaps you might be thirsty." To emphasize his point, he indicated his hands, which held two glasses; one of wine and one of water.

Endymion had to fight back the glare that threatened to carve its way onto his face. Jedite wasn't wrong; he was parched. And he could tell by the look on her face that Serenity was, too. With a sigh, he said, "Thank you, Jedite."

The blonde man inclined his head and handed the water to Serenity. "I asked your mother which you'd prefer, Princess."

Serenity smiled as she took the glass. "That was very kind of you, Jedite."

As Endymion silently took his own glass, Jedite bowed, asking, "Is there anything else I might get for you?"

"No thank you, Jedite," Endymion replied, taking a sip of his drink. Beside him, Serenity shook her head in silent agreement.

"Very well; if you'll excuse me…" A heartbeat later, Jedite was gone.

Serenity turned and looked up at the moon as it loomed over them, taking a small sip of her water. Endymion turned also, but was unable to remove his attention from her. After a second, he said, "You don't drink wine?"

The Princess shook her head and smiled at him. "I find I don't much care for the taste of alcohol, so I drink water."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Endymion replied, grinning at her. Finally turning his attention to the moon, he asked softly, "What's it like on the moon?"

Serenity took a deep breath as she searched for the best way to answer his question. At length, she replied, "Our kingdom is beautiful, though it doesn't have the colors yours does. The sun isn't quite as bright, but that's never bothered me, of course. The people seem much the same in all the ways that matter. We laugh, we cry, we have celebrations fairly regularly. Really, I don't think it's very different on the inside. I think you'd like it."

"I'm sure I would," Endymion replied, watching her out of the corner of his eye. It was then that it dawned on him why he couldn't seem to get enough of her. _I'm falling in love with the Princess of the Moon._

Sighing softly, Serenity looped her arm through his lightly and rested her head against his shoulder. "Endymion, promise you won't forget me…"

Placing his glass down beside him, he reached over and covered her small, feminine hand with his larger one and squeezed reassuringly. "I promise, Serenity. I will never forget you."

"Nor I you," the Princess whispered as she let her eyes drift shut, savoring the moment. She was suddenly all too aware that this could be their last real conversation together. That realization alone was enough to sadden her.

* * *

**Soon the** two families were gathered in the Ballroom once more as the last of the guests departed with a final bow to their monarchs. The servants rushed in and began tidying up the mess left by the crowd.

King Elis yawned loudly and draped an arm over Phoebe's shoulders. "Well, I'm off to bed. We'll be seeing you in the morning for breakfast, won't we?"

"Of course," Queen Serenity promised with a smile.

"Fabulous. In that case, goodnight ladies." A moment later he and his wife were gone.

Turning to her daughter, Queen Serenity said, "I think they have the right idea, darling. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Nodding, the Princess replied, "I know, mother." Then she turned to Endymion, who had been talking to his guards. Sensing her attention, he immediately turned and met her gaze.

Princess Serenity walked up to him and smiled. "I wanted to say goodnight. Will I see you in the morning?"

"You will," Endymion replied gently.

Smiling brighter, Serenity inclined her head marginally. "Goodnight, then, Endymion."

"Goodnight, Serenity."

Offering a silent smile to Endymion's guards, who returned the gesture, Princess Serenity turned and joined her mother as they headed towards their borrowed rooms one more time.

"You should go with her, Endymion. It's her last night here, after all," Zoisite suggested when the women were out of sight.

Frowning, Endymion cut a glare at his guard. "Worry about your own love-life, Zoisite. Mine is my own business. Goodnight." With that, Endymion left them, his cape flaring out behind him.

* * *

**Instead of** going off to bed, Endymion found himself in the garden, his back to the fountain as he stared at the roses. They were Serenity's favorite thing on Earth, and he knew he'd treasure this spot more when she was gone than he ever had before they'd met. He knelt down in front of them and ran his fingers gently over the petals, as he'd seen her do dozens of times. He'd never truly appreciated their softness before.

As he sat there, surrounded by roses and listening to the gentle sound of the fountain, his eyes wandered up to the moon. The mysterious silver-gray ball in the sky that had captivated him for as long as he could remember. He'd always loved coming out to sit amongst the flowers at night and stare up at it. Before they'd known about the Silver Millennium, he'd wondered if anybody lived there. What it might look like, feel like; if the beings who called the moon home were similar to them, or if they were vastly different.

Now he had all those answers. He didn't have to go there to know that it would be beautiful; peaceful and happy. Because only a beautiful, peaceful, and happy place could create someone as beautiful, caring, and gentle as Princess Serenity. Suddenly an image of her, mostly in shadow, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him as a breeze played with her hair, took the place of the moon. The crescent mark on her forehead glowed, her eyes sparkled, and her earrings glowed to match as they, too, danced in the breeze. She looked almost sad.

Shaking his head, he turned and found himself staring up at Serenity's window. For once no candles were flickering from within; she was probably curled up in bed by now. The image of her lying beneath his family's dark blue quilts, her long, golden hair spread out around her, her face relaxed in sleep, assaulted him and he drew a sharp breath before muttering a foul curse. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking about.

"Thanks a lot, Zoisite," Endymion muttered, knowing it wasn't really the other man's fault.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Endymion stood and turned back towards the castle. He wanted to be awake to see Serenity off, which meant he needed at least a couple of hours of sleep.

* * *

**The Queen** and Princess of the Moon arrived in the Banquet Hall barely two minutes after Elis and Phoebe, who both looked over and smiled warmly.

"Good morning!" Elis declared jovially. "I trust you both slept well?"

"We did, thank you," Queen Serenity replied.

"Good morning," Princess Serenity greeted with a slight bow.

"I hope you're both hungry," Elis began with a smile, "we're having a large breakfast to see you off; to assure that you don't feel faint when you return to the moon. I hear it's a bit of a jolting journey."

"It does take some getting used to," Queen Serenity agreed.

Princess Serenity frowned as she looked around the room. "Mother, where's Anka?"

"Oh, your guard! He's not here, is he? What did happen to him?" Elis asked.

"He returned to the moon last night to make sure everything was well for our arrival. It's been a long time since both my daughter and I left for more than a day." Queen Serenity explained.

"He sounds like a good soldier; can't have too many of them. Now, come, sit! Our food should be ready any time!"

As they moved to take their seats, Princess Serenity frowned once more. Someone else was missing from their table. _Perhaps he overslept…?_

"Is Endymion not coming to breakfast this morning?" Phoebe asked, also noticing his absence.

Elis frowned and rubbed his chin. "I thought for sure he'd come…by the gods, that boy is more confusing than the weather!"

It was then that the double doors opened and Endymion and his guards entered the room. "Forgive my timing, father; it seems I was more tired than I thought." Shifting his gaze to Princess Serenity, he smiled gently. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Serenity returned, her frown forgotten as Endymion and his men took their seats.

* * *

**After breakfast** the group gathered in the courtyard. They'd chosen it as their departure site as it was clear of trees and away from prying eyes.

"My daughter and I are extremely grateful for all of your hospitality these past three days, and I am truly happy to welcome your planet into the Silver Millennium." Queen Serenity declared honestly.

"The pleasure has been entirely ours, I assure you. Anytime either of you should wish to come to Earth, even if only for vacation, feel free. We'll keep a couple of rooms open for you." King Elis stated.

Queen Serenity smiled. "And I look forward to entertaining you on the moon someday soon. It was wonderful to meet you all." Stepping forward, she shook hands with Elis and embraced Phoebe like a sister. When she got to Endymion, she smiled warmly and grabbed both of his hands with hers. "And thank you, Prince Endymion, for caring for my daughter. For the kindness you've shown her, I can never repay you. Bless you."

Endymion smiled honestly. "You don't have to thank me, Queen Serenity. I assure you I gave her my time quite willingly."

Queen Serenity smiled and King Elis stepped towards the Princess. Dropping a large hand on her shoulder, he smiled. "You are a beautiful girl, Princess; inside and out. Already my servants love you; and they certainly aren't the only ones." Elis grinned and Endymion forced himself not to look away. The King continued. "You'll make a lovely Queen someday; though not for a while, I hope. Your mother still has quite a bit of time left."

Princess Serenity flushed and smiled. "Thank you, King Elis."

"It was wonderful meeting you, sweetheart. I hope to see you again." Queen Phoebe declared, dropping a loving kiss on her forehead, over the crescent moon marking.

Serenity's eyes sparkled. "I look forward to it, Queen Phoebe."

The Queen of the Earth smiled and stepped back, and Princess Serenity found herself face-to-face with the one she least wanted to say goodbye to. Their eyes met and she saw the regret in his that mirrored her own. She wanted to run to him, just once, and have him hold her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. But she knew she couldn't. So she clasped her hands together in front of her and forced herself to smile up at him, trying to ignore the stinging of the tears that wanted so badly to break free.

Endymion swore he felt his heart twist as the sunlight reflected off of the glassy tears in her blue eyes. She was trying to be strong, but he knew she didn't want to be. The bracelet he'd bought her rested comfortably on her right wrist, exactly where he'd placed it. He couldn't take it; if he had to say goodbye, he didn't want it to be like this.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward quickly and pulled her to him, for once not caring about appearances. As he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her own arms around his torso. He held her there for a long minute, his eyes shut and head bent down slightly as he subconsciously inhaled her scent.

Finally, he pulled back and she wiped at her moist cheeks with the back of her hand. "I'll miss you, Endymion," she whispered.

He hesitated. He didn't want to say something as cliché as 'I'll miss you, too', despite the truth of it. Instead he held his right hand out, palm up, cupped slightly as if he was holding something. An instant later, a brilliant, red rose materialized in his open palm. Serenity gasped as he held it out to her. "A smile suits you better, Princess. Take this with you as a gift."

Slowly, Serenity reached out and gently grasped the rose from his hand. Bringing it to her nose, she inhaled deeply, and when their gazes met again, she was smiling. "Thank you, Endymion."

Queen Serenity stepped up beside her daughter. "Are you ready darling?"

Hesitantly, the Princess nodded. "Yes, mother."

"Farewell, friends. Until we meet again, I wish you happiness." Queen Serenity stated as she took her daughter's hand. A heartbeat later, they were gone.

Endymion swallowed as he stared at the space that Princess Serenity had just occupied. He really was going to miss her. _Goodbye…my love._

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Chapter three is done! I hope it didn't seem too drawn-out; I wanted to get the final day (& morning) a certain way, and this is how it happened. Please let me know your thoughts and don't forget to read chapter four!


	4. Ch4 Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

_**A/N:**_ Chapter four is here! Woohoo! LOL Anyway, we'll be moving right along now…forgive OOCness etc, please, I'm not perfect! But, above all else, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I repeat: I still do not own Sailor Moon. For crying out loud, I don't even have any DVDs…I know, it's horrible.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 4: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**"Welcome home**!" Luna declared when Queen Serenity and her daughter faded into view. There were tears in the cat's eyes as she smiled up at them. Artemis stood beside her, smiling broadly as well.

Standing behind their four-legged advisors were the Sailor Soldiers of the Inner Solar System. Each had smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

Queen Serenity smiled down at Luna and Artemis. "Hello, Luna. Artemis. It's good to see you again."

"How was the trip?" Artemis asked while Luna sniffled and looked away.

"Wonderful. Our hope in the Earth was well-founded."

"That's fantastic news, my Queen," Luna stated.

"You're both alright?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We're fine, Venus." Turning to her daughter, Queen Serenity said, "Darling, why don't you go with the girls? I'm sure they're dying to talk to you."

Princess Serenity nodded, her own eyes filled once more with tears. "Yes, mother." Pausing in front of the advisors, she knelt down and scratched Luna behind the ears. "Don't cry, Luna. We're home now." She only wished she felt like it.

* * *

**As soon** as the doors to the throne room were shut behind them, the Sailor Scouts launched themselves at Serenity, hugging her tightly and declaring their happiness that she had returned to them unharmed. The Princess chuckled and squeezed out from between them.

"I told you not to worry so much; nothing went wrong."

"Well, that's good," Venus stated.

"And we're entitled to worry just a little bit," Jupiter pointed out.

Princess Serenity smiled. "I know; and I do appreciate it."

"Princess," Mercury began, confusion on her face.

"Yes, Mercury?"

"What sort of flower is that?" Upon the brilliant scout's question the other three finally looked down and noticed the stunning, strange flower that was clasped so tightly in Serenity's right hand. They also noticed an unfamiliar gold bracelet adorning the same wrist.

"That bracelet is beautiful…" Mars whispered.

Princess Serenity blushed as she looked down at the items under scrutiny. With a soft sigh, she looked back up and met their curious gazes. "The flower is called a rose. They're common on Earth and come in many colors…this is my favorite."

"It is beautiful," Venus agreed. "But where did you get that bracelet?"

"I accompanied Prince Endymion of Earth to town two days ago and he purchased it for me from a townswoman." Serenity replied truthfully.

"You didn't go alone, did you?" Jupiter asked.

Serenity shook her head. "One of his guards went with us."

"What about Anka? Don't you think you should've taken him with you?" Mars pointed out.

"I saw no reason; Endymion is perfectly trustworthy."

"But you barely know him now, and you knew him even less two days ago. I think it would've been wise to take Anka with you." Venus argued.

"It doesn't matter now; it's in the past. And it all turned out well. Right, Serenity?" Mercury defended pointedly.

Their Princess smiled kindly at her and nodded. "Perhaps it was foolish of me, Venus, but mother was well aware of the trip. She and Queen Phoebe suggested I go with him."

"Well…he can't be all that bad, if he's willing to actually buy such a beautiful bracelet for a girl he doesn't know." Mars relented.

"So, how was Earth?" Jupiter asked after a beat of silence.

Serenity looked up from the rose and smiled. "Earth is wonderful. It's full of such vibrant colors and strange, beautiful creatures. They have birds and butterflies that fly in the sky, carried aloft on a gentle breeze. The butterflies are such different colors; they never look the same. And they have trees as tall as the pillars in our fountain, with lush green leaves. And their grass is the brightest shade of green I have ever seen…oh, I wish you could have been there."

The Sailors smiled at their Princess's description. They'd expected nothing less from her.

* * *

**They were** having a party that night, to celebrate the return of their beloved Queen and Princess. Even the Outers were coming. But Serenity wasn't sure she wanted to go. Though she was thrilled to be back on the moon, a part of her ached deep inside. She kept staring up at the Earth, at the swirling blues, greens, and browns, covered by what she now knew were called clouds. Everything was different there; she loved the nature of the planet. But what she missed most was none of that.

Sighing, she absently fondled the beads on her bracelet as she sat on her window ledge and looked over at her rose. It was resting in a vase half-filled with water. She wondered how long it would keep.

_Oh, Endymion…I wish I could see you._ With a final glance at the Earth, Serenity stood and headed out of her room. It wouldn't do for the Princess to miss the party. And Endymion would want her to have fun; she was sure of it.

* * *

**"He barely** touched his dinner," Queen Phoebe said softly that night as she and her husband lay in bed.

"Give him time, my sweet. The girl of his dreams lives on another planet; he's bound to have a little frustration over that." Elis reminded gently.

Phoebe sighed. "I know. But I worry about him. I wish there was more we could do than offer him words."

"So do I, but this time, I don't think there is. Not right now." Pulling her back to his chest, Elis placed a kiss at the base of her neck. "Now quit worrying so much. It'll all work out in the end."

* * *

**"Endymion,"** Malachite called softly from the walkway beneath his Prince's room.

Above him, Prince Endymion, who was seated again on the edge of his railing, looked down and frowned at the guard. "What is it?"

Malachite hesitated. "It's late, my Prince. You should sleep."

Looking back up at the moon, Endymion replied, "I'm not tired."

Knowing it was an argument he could not win, Malachite bowed deeply. "I see. I shall leave you alone, then, Prince." With a flourish of his cape, Malachite disappeared.

Endymion returned his attention to the moon. _I hope you're well, Serenity._

* * *

**"I don't** think she's danced with anyone all night," Sailor Neptune stated softly as she and Uranus watched Princess Serenity decline another offer to dance.

Sailor Uranus frowned. "She's upset about something."

"His name is Endymion," Sailor Pluto declared quietly as she joined them. "He is the Prince of the Earth, and he has captured her heart."

Sailor Neptune's eyes widened. "She's in love?"

Uranus scoffed disbelievingly. "And we haven't even met the guy."

"Give it time," Sailor Pluto said knowingly as they watched the party.

* * *

**Princess Serenity** sighed softly as she slid into her bath later that night. The water was the perfect temperature. She leaned her head back as she relaxed for the first time all day. This was something she'd missed terribly while on Earth…her own tub. It was heaven. _If Endymion were here…._

The Princess turned scarlet as she realized what she'd just thought. She sank into the water until it was level with her nose and was suddenly thankful she was completely alone. But the worst part was that she wasn't completely sure she was ashamed to have thought it. _It's not like I'm going to be telling anyone about it…and it was just a thought. Even if I really wanted to, I couldn't act on it…I can't believe I even thought it!_

Serenity continued to soak for a while, taking the time to wash her hair thoroughly and wrap it back up in a fresh towel to dry. When the water began to feel cool, she lifted herself out and wrapped her body in a soft, crisp towel. Shrugging into her favorite robe and tying it tightly around her waist, she rang the bell to have a maid dump the water and clean the tub. Then she let herself out of her bathing room and let her hair down. The pools of gold fell around her, framing her body as she stepped onto her balcony. Looking up at the Earth, she smiled softly. "Goodnight, Endymion. Rest well."

* * *

**Minutes became **hours, hours turned into days, and days dragged into weeks, with no end in sight. Every night, Endymion found himself staying up late, spending hours just staring at the moon and wishing he could see her again. In person. He saw her every night, in his dreams. She would smile up at him; dance in a shower of rose petals; befriend the birds and butterflies in a way no one else could. The start of the dream was always different, always happy. Then she would turn to him, and they would lean in, their lips almost touching…and she would vanish. Back to the moon; leaving him stuck on Earth.

But there was nothing he could do about it. Their destinies were to rule their respective planets…neither of their parents had another child to hand over the throne to. And Serenity wasn't the type to shirk her duties; she'd feel guilty for eternity over something so utterly selfish. And he would never ask. For that matter, he'd never tell her how he truly felt. He wasn't likely to ever even get the opportunity.

Frowning, Endymion turned, hooked his cape onto his shoulders, slipped his sheathed sword into its spot at his hip, and strode from his room. He was in the mood to spar; now he just had to find someone to pick on.

* * *

**The crowd** cheered as Princess Serenity and Sailor Jupiter spun gracefully on the ice. Serenity's hair twirled around her as she moved through the air. She landed with a grace that astounded even her mother as she balanced herself flawlessly. Jupiter performed a trick of her own and everyone applauded again.

Skating side-by-side, they twirled in tandem and smiled secretly at each other. Ice skating was one of their favorite activities. Laughing, Jupiter took Serenity's hand and twirled her around to her other side.

Once they had completed their second lap, Princess Serenity slowly drew to a stop at the entrance to the ice. Jupiter came up beside her. The gathered crowd held their breath as the Princess's eyes scanned the crowd. When her eyes returned to her mother's, she smiled. "I, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom, now declare this ice-rink open to the public. Please, skate to your heart's content."

The crowd cheered again, chorused a blessing to the family, and began filing onto the ice, excited to finally begin. Grinning, Jupiter guided Serenity off of the ice and together they removed their ice-shoes.

"Thanks for letting me break it in with you, Serenity," Jupiter said as she took the Princess's shoes to put them away.

Serenity smiled. "I could think of no one better suited for such an assignment, and I'm hardly selfish enough to hog _**all**_ of the glory."

The Sailor Scouts, and Queen Serenity, laughed at Serenity's little joke. Together they headed back inside, letting the citizens enjoy their new ice-rink.

* * *

**Princess Serenity **paused as she walked down the hallway, hearing Sailor Venus's voice coming from the room she'd just passed.

"…can't believe it's just next month!" Venus declared excitedly.

"I know, it always comes out of nowhere," Jupiter agreed.

"What's next month?" Serenity asked as she entered the room.

The four girls turned towards her, surprised she didn't know.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Mars asked incredulously.

Serenity shook her head, having no idea as to what they were talking about.

Mercury smiled. "The annual Silver Millennium Ball is next month."

Serenity's eyes widened. The Silver Millennium Ball was the celebration of continued peace between the planets in the Solar System. The leaders, or their representatives, from all of the planets came for a week as a sort of vacation, which was usually used to discuss improvements on trade and travel between the planets. Each leader was permitted to bring their family, or two non-blood related guests. The Ball itself was held on the final night of the week.

The scouts were excited because that meant that their families would be coming for a full week. But the excitement that suddenly ignited within Serenity had nothing to do with her friends. Because Earth was now a member of the alliance, Elis, Phoebe, and Endymion would be invited. _Surely Endymion will come._ Serenity was certain of it.

* * *

**"…and because** it's our first trip to the moon, Queen Serenity has invited Malachite and the others as well. Of course, if you choose not to come, we won't force you. But you should at the very least extend the invitation to your guards." King Elis explained after dinner.

Queen Phoebe smiled. "But you will come, won't you?"

Endymion couldn't believe his ears. They were going to the moon in a month…he could see Serenity again. The smile he gave his parents was full and genuine. "Yes, I will. I'll go tell them immediately."

"Excellent!" Elis declared.

Queen Phoebe chuckled softly. "Your advisor's not going to like being left alone for a full week."

Elis shrugged as Endymion exited the throne room. "Well, he'll just have to come to terms with it."

* * *

**Jedite and** Nephlite were sparring when Endymion found them a few minutes later. Both men were sweating and breathing heavily as if they'd been locked in combat for a while.

Malachite and Zoisite were sitting on a bench, watching quietly.

"Since you don't look busy, perhaps you could spare a moment of your time?" Endymion teased, leaning against the doorframe.

Jedite and Nephlite immediately stood and lowered their swords as they faced their Prince. Malachite and Zoisite stood also; it was Malachite who spoke. "What is it you need, Endymion?"

Endymion shook his head. "I need nothing, Malachite. I've come to extend an invitation to you. It seems there's an annual celebration on the moon for all members of the Silver Millennium. It lasts a week. The celebration is 31 days away, and Queen Serenity has invited all of you since it is our first trip to the moon."

Their eyes simultaneously widened before they held their closed fists over their hearts and bowed deeply.

"We would be honored to accompany you, Your Highness." Malachite replied.

Endymion inclined his head and they righted themselves. "Good. Go back to what you were doing; I'll be in the garden."

When Endymion had left, the men exchanged looks. "So…we're going to the moon?" Jedite asked rhetorically.

"Endymion must be thrilled," Zoisite stated with a smile.

Nephlite frowned. "But it will be a long 31 days."

"That it will," Malachite agreed.

* * *

**"Mother?"** Princess Serenity asked as she approached the Queen.

Queen Serenity turned and smiled at her beloved daughter. "Yes, darling?"

"I heard that the Silver Millennium Ball is next month, and I was wondering…is it not usually scheduled later in the year?"

"Only a little more than a month later," the Queen replied easily.

"But, why have you scheduled it to surround my birthday?"

"Because I knew how much you wished to see Endymion again, and I could think of no better gift than to grant him an excuse to come to the moon." Queen Serenity explained sincerely.

Princess Serenity's eyes widened as she realized what her mother had done for her. Tears built up in her eyes and she smiled. "Thank you, mother."

Embracing her daughter, the Queen whispered, "I only wish I could give you more, my darling."

"Oh mother, you give me everything I could possibly ever want. I love you so much."

The Queen held her daughter close, resting her cheek on Serenity's head. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

**Organized chaos **erupted in the palace three days before the first guests were supposed to arrive. Maids and butlers rushed here there and everywhere making sure everything was clean, and then making sure that there were enough rooms ready to go to house everyone. Extra guards were called in, just to be safe, to monitor the surrounding areas.

The Outers returned from their most recent scouting mission the day before the start of the week to help organize the guards who had been called in, some having arrived early from other planets to help. The Inners were helping with last-minute decorations and preparations. Everyone was tired by nightfall, as the work was finally done.

Queen Serenity collapsed in her throne, letting her head fall back. "Is it this bad every year, Luna?"

The cats at her feet exchanged tired looks before Luna replied. "No, Your Majesty. This year we were also preparing for Princess Serenity's birthday."

The Queen smiled tiredly. "Ah, yes. Then it was worth it. So long as I get even an hour of sleep."

The feline advisors laughed knowingly.

"I would prefer two or three," Luna said wistfully.

Artemis scoffed. "Wake me up in a week…eh, make that a week and a half."

Queen Serenity chuckled from above them. "Now Artemis, don't you want to meet our newest members of the alliance?"

"I can meet them next year." Artemis argued lazily before stretching and yawning loudly.

"Well, that would be your loss, Artemis," Luna declared before promptly jumping up, onto the arm of the throne and curling up.

Queen Serenity lifted her arm enough to stroke Luna's soft fur. "Now, now, you two; I'll need you both beside me to survive through the morning tomorrow."

"Yes, we're going to be busy again, aren't we?" Artemis mumbled.

"That depends on what you compare it to, Artemis," Queen Serenity pointed out.

"Don't mind him, Majesty; he's naturally a grump." Luna offered helpfully.

"Hey!" Artemis cried indignantly. Luna and Queen Serenity laughed softly to themselves.

A moment later, the double doors opened and Princess Serenity stepped inside. "Forgive me, mother; I wanted to let you know that the rooms are finished. Everything's finally ready."

The Queen looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Thank you, Serenity. Please tell everyone to take the night off and get some sleep. And then I ask you to do the same."

Serenity nodded. "Of course, mother." Pausing, the Princess frowned. "Can I get you anything? Perhaps some water?"

"Oh no, darling. I'll be fine; I'm just tired. Please, go get some sleep and don't worry about me." Queen Serenity replied.

The Princess hesitated before finally inclining her head. "Alright. Goodnight, mother. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Princess," Luna and Artemis chorused. Princess Serenity bade them goodnight and let herself out to carry out her mother's request and head to bed. She _**was**_ tired, after all.

* * *

**Morning arrived** and greeted a palace full of excitement as the eight Sailor Soldiers, two feline advisors, Princess, and Queen Serenity gathered in the courtyard. Their guests were due to be arriving throughout the day; it would be a long, but well-worth-it, day of greeting. Everyone was anxious as the air shimmered before them, heralding the arrival of their first set of guests.

Princess Serenity held her breath as she wondered when Endymion and his family would arrive. She couldn't wait to see him. It had been nearly three months since their trip to Earth; she hadn't gone a day without thinking of him. Focusing, she watched as the shimmering air finally began to form their first arrivals.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Whoo, ok, there's chapter four! Sorry if it seemed long…my goal was to do an entire chapter of them apart…hope it turned out well. Let me know what you think! Oh, and please stay tuned for chapter five!


	5. Ch5 Love's Reunion

_**A/N:**_ The Silver Millennium Ball is here!! Of course, you could just call it chapter five…that'd work, too. LOL Well, once again, I don't have much to say, so please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I have yet to gain the rights to Sailor Moon. But I promise to let you know if that should ever change.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 5: Love's Reunion**

**Sailor Mars** embraced her elderly grandfather tearfully; this was the first time she'd seen him since the previous Silver Millennium Ball. Though no longer the ruler of Mars, the old man still held much influence and was always invited to the celebration.

Around them, the gathered families and dignitaries talked as they awaited the final member of their celebration. Earth's representatives.

The murmuring died as the air shimmered once more. Princess Serenity, who had fixated her gaze on the ground and begun playing with the beads on her favorite bracelet, looked up quickly. The Sailor Soldiers once again formed a line behind their Queen and Princess, just in case it wasn't who it was supposed to be. Everyone held their breath, eager to meet the final guests, as the shimmering lights began to form solid figures.

Seven distinct humanoid shapes became visible an instant before the lights faded and King Elis, Queen Phoebe, Prince Endymion, Malachite, Zoisite, Nephlite, and Jedite were standing in the center of the courtyard. The four guards stepped back slightly when they recognized Queen Serenity. No one said anything for a long moment.

Queen Serenity smiled and stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Welcome to the moon, King Elis; Queen Phoebe. I'm so glad you could come."

Elis smiled broadly and accepted her hand. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Queen Serenity. We've been looking forward to this all month."

* * *

**As the** crowd released the breath it had been holding and many of the rulers of the other planets came forward to greet Elis and Phoebe, Endymion looked beyond them all, searching for his Princess. He found her standing beside a group of sailor-suited girls, her hands clasped hopefully before her, staring at him with unshed tears in her bright blue eyes.

When their eyes met, a happy smile lit up her face. He returned the gesture from half-way across the courtyard, noting with pride that she was still wearing the bracelet he'd bought her. He saw the longing in her eyes and wondered if he would be out of line if he were to go to her.

"Go, Endymion," Phoebe whispered, placing her hand encouragingly against his elbow.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Queen Serenity give a small nod of agreement before she looked back to his father and the man he was talking to. Never one to disappoint, Endymion started forward, forcing himself to walk though he really wanted to run. Still, he walked quite a bit faster than usual.

* * *

**Everyone drew** silent as they realized that the Prince of the Earth was approaching the Princess of the Silver Millennium. The Inners tensed reflexively but stayed where they were.

When Endymion was finally standing before her, his eyes softened and he held out a hand to her. Serenity smiled and a single tear slid down her cheek. Ignoring his outstretched hand, she rushed forward and buried her face against his chest.

"Endymion…" Her murmured voice was soft, yet every ear heard it.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held tightly to her and leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. "I missed you, Princess Serenity."

Serenity pulled back enough to look into his intelligent blue eyes. "You did?"

Endymion chuckled and nodded. "Yes."

Serenity smiled and snuggled against him with a soft sigh. "I'm so glad you could come."

Endymion said nothing as he held the Moon Princess in his arms. It was like a dream he didn't want to wake up from; here, he could pretend that they could be together. That they didn't have responsibilities that would force them apart.

* * *

**Slowly the** crowd dispersed, Queen Serenity leading the majority of the group inside. The Sailor Soldiers, Endymion's guards, and Princess Serenity and Endymion were the only ones who remained in the courtyard.

Serenity smiled up at Endymion, who was standing beside her. "Thank you for coming, Endymion."

"You heard what my father said; I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Endymion replied, scooping her right hand into his and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Behind them, Sailor Mars cleared her throat pointedly. "So, are you going to introduce us, or what?"

Blushing, Serenity turned towards her friends. "Oh, of course…. Endymion, these are my guards, Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter." Serenity paused as she realized that the Outers were there, too. Indicating them, she continued. "And they are my mother's guards; Sailor Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune."

"So, you're the infamous Prince Endymion," Sailor Uranus declared as she stepped forward.

"Infamous?" Endymion repeated, lifting a curious eyebrow as he looked down at Serenity.

Serenity's face flushed and she looked away.

Uranus grinned. "Most of what we heard comes from Queen Serenity. Of course, I'm sure you can imagine where she gets most of her information."

"Uranus," Neptune scolded teasingly.

"What?" Uranus countered.

Sailor Venus stepped forward, meeting Endymion's gaze unflinchingly. He could see the loyalty in her eyes and he respected her for it. Her expression was serious when she spoke. "It's great to be able to finally meet you, Prince Endymion. That said, please understand something. I have nothing but respect for you from the stories that Princess Serenity has told us, however, she is our closest friend and if you should break her heart, none of us will rest until-"

"Venus!" Princess Serenity cried, interrupting her friend.

The blonde Sailor Soldier looked over at her. "I know it sounds harsh, Princess, but please understand we worry about you."

"None of us wants to see you hurt." Jupiter added.

"That doesn't mean you have to threaten him. That was completely unnecessary."

Endymion chuckled, drawing everyone's attention once more. "It's ok, Serenity," he began before holding Venus's gaze. "Rest assured, Sailor Venus, I have no intention of hurting her in any way."

Venus smiled then, her professional demeanor gone. "Good, 'cause we really want to like you."

"Sailor Scouts," Sailor Pluto called from where she stood, off to the side. Everyone looked over at her and she continued. "Perhaps it's time we go inside and see how everyone's doing."

Mercury inclined her head. "That's a good idea."

"It was good to meet you, Prince Endymion," Sailor Neptune offered gently as she and Uranus turned towards the palace.

Jupiter looked beyond them, towards Endymion's guards. "Hey, you guys want to come inside?"

* * *

**When they **were alone, Serenity looked up at Endymion. "I'm sorry; I had no idea they'd say those things to you. They're not usually so mistrusting…well, not the Inners."

Endymion smiled and took her hand in his once more. "It's alright, Princess. They only want what's best for you; I can't fault them for that."

Serenity smiled and her gaze wandered to their surroundings. "I still can't believe you're really here…on the moon."

Endymion allowed himself to take in his surroundings for the first time since his arrival. She'd been right about the colors, from what he could see, but that didn't take at all away from the beauty of her home. The large fountain beside them was captivating, and the way the Earth reflected in the pool was almost magical.

"You are staying for the whole week, aren't you?" Serenity asked suddenly, looking back at him.

"Of course," Endymion replied.

Serenity's smile was her only reply, and he was struck by an overwhelming urge to lean down and press his lips to hers. She was close enough, it wouldn't take a lot of effort…but it would strain their relationship if she didn't return his feelings. For that matter, it would strain the relationship even if she did.

"Princess Serenity!" Luna called as she ran up to them.

Endymion stared as the cat with the crescent mark on her forehead took a couple of breaths before speaking. Actually speaking. That was one thing he'd never seen before.

"Yes, Luna?" Serenity asked as Luna took steadying breaths.

"Princess, your mother's nearly ready for the announcement." Luna declared.

Endymion watched as Serenity's eyes widened and she clearly remembered something important. "The announcement! Thank you, Luna!" Turning back to him, she added, "Hurry, Endymion, we can't miss the announcement!" With that, she began running towards the palace, holding her skirt slightly above the ground to avoid tripping.

* * *

**Queen Serenity **smiled as she reached the final part of her speech. She'd already gone over the political necessities; which days they would set aside for which issues. But this year, in addition to the party at the end of the week, they had one other celebration to set aside time for.

"As several of you may have already realized, I have not scheduled very much business for the day after tomorrow. That is because I have decided to leave the bulk of the day's activities up to my daughter."

Princess Serenity drew in a breath as her mother looked over at her.

"What would you like to do that afternoon, Serenity?"

The Princess hesitated as she tried to think of a suitable activity. Her eyes scanned the crowd and an idea occurred to her. Smiling, she said, "I would like to go ice-skating. Everyone is invited, but please don't feel obligated to come."

Her mother smiled. "Ice-skating it is, then. That will take place early afternoon in two days' time. And that concludes this announcement; please settle yourselves in and relax. You will all be notified when dinner is prepared." Queen Serenity and her daughter clasped their hands together in front of them and bowed politely.

* * *

**"Ice-skating,** huh?" Sailor Jupiter teased, winking at her Princess.

Serenity sighed. "I couldn't think of anything else, really. Mother didn't warn me that she would assign the day's activities to me."

"Well, it should be fun," Mercury offered.

"Of course it'll be fun," Venus agreed. Looking at Serenity, she added, "We _**do**_ get to participate, right?"

"Of course!" Serenity insisted incredulously. "I would never force you to stand out while I had fun."

The girls laughed. "Yeah, we know you're too nice for that," Mars relented.

"Mind if I crash your party?" Endymion asked as he walked up to the group.

The Sailor Scouts parted as Serenity shook her head gently. "Not at all," She answered.

"You know, I think the gardener's done watering the flowers; maybe you'd like to show him the garden?" Venus suggested suddenly.

"Yeah, we have rounds to do," Jupiter added.

"Good point; we'll see you at dinner, Serenity," Mars agreed.

Mercury nodded. "Yes; call if you need us."

Endymion grinned as the girls rounded the corner, out of sight. "I didn't mean to chase them off."

Serenity blushed, subconsciously fidgeting with her dress. "It's alright…."

"So, about this garden…?"

Serenity's blush vanished and she smiled up at him. "If you'll follow me, Prince Endymion," she said with a laugh as she indicated the hallway before them and began walking. Endymion fell obediently into step behind her.

* * *

**Serenity stopped** at the entrance to their large garden. Endymion wasn't at all surprised to see the varying colors before him; knowing well how much she loved gardens.

"It's beautiful," he said honestly.

"Thank you," Serenity said softly. "I spend a great deal of time here…though I suppose you could already have guessed as much."

Endymion chuckled. "This is true; but I can see why." He paused before turning to her curiously. "You seemed caught off-guard when your mother asked you what to do for the day after tomorrow; may I ask why?"

"Oh, well…she hadn't informed me that I was to choose an activity for the day…"

Endymion frowned. "Why would she spring that on you, then? It seems strange that she would change-up the plans like that."

Serenity sighed. "I suppose I should have seen it coming…. Usually the Silver Millennium Ball is held _**next**_ month, but mother thought I would like it if she scheduled it for this month, this week, instead. Because…I really wanted to see you again, and the day after tomorrow is my birthday."

Endymion's eyes widened as she flushed and looked away. Her birthday…. "Serenity…" he began, reaching down and gently tilting her chin up so that she would look at him. _Damn it._ Mentally shaking his head, he cupped the side of her face with his hand, smiled, and leaned down towards her. The moment his lips grazed hers fire erupted inside of him.

Serenity couldn't breathe as Endymion's lips pushed lightly against hers. Before he could pull away, she leaned into the kiss, pushing back delicately. She'd never been kissed before, and she hoped it wasn't obvious. It was the best sensation she'd ever experienced. She splayed both of her palms over the armor covering his chest as he rested one hand lightly on her hip and the other curved around the back of her head supportively.

All too soon Endymion pulled away from her delicious lips, both of them breathing deeply and staring into each other's eyes. After a long moment, Endymion whispered, "Forgive me, Princess; I shouldn't-"

He was cut off as Serenity leaned forward and once again rested her head on his chest. "I don't personally think you did anything wrong, Endymion," she whispered.

Endymion smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Serenity…there is something…that you should know."

Serenity tilted her head back so that she could see him without having to leave his embrace. "What is it?"

"Prince Endymion," Malachite's deep voice interrupted.

Serenity and Endymion started, stepping apart and turning to look at the intruder. Endymion frowned. "What is it, Malachite?"

Malachite bowed apologetically. "Forgive me, Prince. Your father wishes to speak with you."

Endymion sighed, nodding, and turned back to Serenity. "It seems I have to go. I'll see you at dinner, Princess."

Princess Serenity nodded. "I understand."

With a final, reluctant, nod, Endymion returned his attention to his guard. "Lead the way, Malachite."

* * *

**Serenity didn't **see Endymion again until dinnertime, when everyone was gathered at the large table. He was several seats down, on the opposite side of the table; as he took his seat, he caught her eye and offered her a gentle smile, which she returned immediately.

After dinner Princess Serenity slipped out of the crowd, onto the balcony, and leaned against the railing. Reflexively, she looked up at the Earth and smiled, her lips tingling all over again as she remembered the kiss she and Endymion had shared earlier that evening. Without thinking, she placed the tips of her fingers against her lips.

"Princess Serenity," a male voice said softly from somewhere behind her. Blinking, she turned and smiled at him, belatedly realizing who it was. It was the Prince of Mercury; Sailor Mercury's cousin. He'd been hopelessly infatuated with her for years, despite her continuous, albeit polite, rejections.

Offering a polite smile, she replied, "Good evening, Prince Estes."

Estes smiled and walked up to her. "How have you been, Serenity? It's been ages since we've seen each other."

Serenity inclined her head cautiously. "Yes, it has. I've been well, thank you. How about you? Sailor Mercury says you've been busy."

"Yes, I have. Father's getting old, you know, so he's been teaching me the tricks of the trade, if you will. You know how it goes."

"I do. It will undoubtedly be quite a while before I have to worry about ruling a kingdom, though; thank goodness. I couldn't bear it if something happened to my mother."

Estes inclined his head. "Yes; we'd all be devastated if we lost Queen Serenity. She's a fabulous ruler; I'm sure you'll be just like her. Perhaps even better, if I may be so bold."

"Oh, I doubt that very much," Princess Serenity insisted, inwardly wishing that someone would rescue her from the conversation that was bound to turn awkward at any moment.

"Actually, Princess," Estes started suddenly, his tone indicating a slight shift in topic. "As I am preparing to take over the throne of Mercury in the next year or so, I've become very aware that to properly rule my people, I'll of course need a queen at my side. And, if you'll forgive my forwardness, I would be incredibly honored and humbled if that queen could be _**you**_. I've come, this year, not to celebrate our alliance, but to ask for your hand in marriage, Princess Serenity."

* * *

**Endymion broke** away from his father, who had been distracted by the King of Pluto, and scanned the large room for Serenity. He still had something he wanted to tell her. Spying Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars standing off to the side, talking, he decided to ask them where she might be.

By the time he'd reached them, Sailor Mercury had joined their conversation group. Clearing his throat, he said, "Forgive my interruption, Sailor Scouts, but have you seen Princess Serenity?"

The girls looked up at him before turning and looking through the crowd. Mercury looked outside and drew in a sharp breath. "She's on the balcony…with Estes."

They all turned to look, to see the two of them talking. Mars crossed her arms over her chest. "Damn it, Mercury, can't you put a leash on your cousin?"

Mercury sighed and shook her head. "It's not my place, Mars. Unless he does something extreme, there's nothing I can do."

"What's the problem?" Endymion asked curiously, trying to ignore the stab of jealousy as he watched Serenity talking to the unknown Prince.

"Estes, Prince of Mercury, is in lust with Princess Serenity. Only he's convinced it's true love." Mars explained, irritation evident in her tone. "And every time she tries to tell him she's not interested, he twists her words and ends up thinking she's playing hard to get."

Endymion's fists clenched subconsciously at his sides as he continued to watch them. Behind him, Venus's eyes lit up as an idea obviously occurred to her.

"I think I found our solution to the Estes problem, girls," Venus declared mischievously.

Mars and Mercury gaped at her. "What?" They chorused.

Winking at them, Venus stepped up beside Endymion and placed a gloved hand on his spine. "I think you should go rescue her; I guarantee she wants you to. After all, the only real way to keep all the other guys off of her is to stay by her side. It's a difficult task, but I'm sure you can do it."

"Yep, you should totally go," Mars agreed. "Estes doesn't listen to us; he thinks being related to Mercury makes him above us."

Mercury nodded. "And you should hurry; he's probably about to make her rather uncomfortable. It never takes long."

"But try not to hit him," Jupiter reminded as she joined them. "There's supposed to be _**peace**_ between the planets."

Endymion inclined his head to her as he started forward. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Serenity faltered** at the unexpected proposal. _He just asked me to marry him…to be his queen…really, what did I do to deserve this?_ "Estes, I…I'm sorry, but, I'm not-"

"I'm sure you'll have to think about it, of course," Estes pushed, cutting her off. "I don't need an answer until the Ball at the end of the week. And you wouldn't need to come to Mercury right away; you'd have plenty of time to say your goodbyes, I promise."

"Am I interrupting?" Endymion asked pointedly, deliberately not looking at Estes. He didn't want to get in trouble for being hostile towards an ally…though it was rather tempting.

They looked over at Endymion and Serenity's eyes lit up. As soon as she smiled at him, he strode over to stand beside her, as if knowing how trapped she felt.

"Actually, yes; we were having a private conversation. Perhaps you could wait a moment?" Estes requested, his tone on the verge of unfriendly.

Serenity shook her head, slipping her hand into Endymion's in a subconscious quest for support. "It's alright; we were just about done. Did you want to talk to me?"

Smiling down at her and giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Endymion inclined his head. "Our earlier conversation was interrupted; I had hoped we could continue it."

"Serenity," Estes insisted, "surely you'll think about it? I promise you wouldn't regret it, not even for a second."

Serenity forced a polite smile. "Estes, I appreciate the offer, however I'm really not interested. My home is here."

"Surely you realize that, sooner or later, you'll have to be _**someone's**_ queen? Wouldn't you like to rule beside a man who loves you more than himself?"

Endymion had to lock his jaw to keep from interrupting in a conversation that didn't involve him. Beside him, Serenity shifted subtly closer, holding tighter to his hand. He knew she was too polite to say what she clearly wanted to. How Estes couldn't see it was beyond him.

Finally, Serenity said, "Forgive me, Prince Estes, but my answer remains the same. I have no desire to be the Queen of Mercury."

"Princess," Estes began.

"You've heard her answer, Prince Estes. If you love her as you claim, then respect her decision." Endymion interrupted, his patience snapping. Serenity looked up at him, surprised by his outburst. The look in his eyes as he stared at Estes was firm; there didn't seem to be anything gentle about him at the moment.

_He looks so strong…but he can be so gentle, caring. I wonder…will _**he**_ ever ask me to marry him? Could I be so lucky?_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Ok, I'll admit, it was really hard for me to figure out how to end this chapter…hopefully I managed it well. Oh, and heads-up, only one (maybe two) more Silver Millennium chapters. In case you're curious. Anyway, please review! And read on, of course!


	6. Ch6 Revelations

_**A/N:**_ I bring you…chapter six! LOL You know the drill; forgive OOCness & minor errors, and, above all else, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon still belongs to someone else…what can I say? The world is cruel.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

**Prince Estes** ground his teeth as he met Endymion's glare. "I will fight for that which I love, Endymion. Perhaps that is a lesson you still must learn." Turning to Serenity, his expression softened. "I shall take my leave for now, Princess. Goodnight." Without so much as a bow the Prince of Mercury promptly spun around and disappeared back inside the Dining Hall.

Sighing heavily, Serenity leaned her head on Endymion's strong shoulder and let her eyes drift shut. "You didn't have to do that, Endymion."

"Yes I did," Endymion declared matter-of-factly. Looking down at Serenity, he added, "I knew he was bothering you and he clearly isn't the type to take 'no' for an answer. Unfortunately, short of killing him, I can't think of a way to keep him from bothering you in the future."

Serenity lifted her head to look up at him, not quite frowning. "Why do you not sound as though you're joking?"

"Because I was quite serious," Endymion replied truthfully, meeting her gaze. "Judging solely from the minimal information I have about him, Estes doesn't seem the type to surrender even a hopeless goal."

"But you wouldn't actually kill him, would you?"

"I assure you, Princess, he'd have to do far worse to warrant so extreme an action."

Serenity smiled, accepting his answer, and squeezed his hand playfully. "So, Endymion, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Endymion hesitated; he suddenly wasn't sure that now was a good time. What if he was being as blind as Estes? "It doesn't matter," he finally replied slowly, looking away.

The Princess of the Moon frowned and reached up, turning his head towards her. "I don't believe you," she declared pointedly. "Please don't lie to me."

Endymion's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. "Serenity, I…I didn't mean to."

She looked away, releasing him, and rested her hands on the cold railing. "I don't know what it is that you want to tell me, Endymion, but I can see in your eyes that it's important to you. I want us to be honest with each other…even if it's hard. Can we do that?" Finally she turned back to him, her blue eyes pleading.

Endymion reached out and pulled her towards him, his hands on her waist, and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I'm willing to, Princess. I never meant to lie; please, forgive me. It's just…what I want to tell you is something I've never said before."

Serenity smiled up at him, her hands resting lightly on his chest. "You are forgiven, Endymion. I'm willing to be patient if you aren't ready to say whatever it is."

Endymion gave a slight shake of his head. "No, I'm ready…it certainly won't get any easier if I wait. I was only worried about the timing."

Confusion flitted across Serenity's face. "The timing?"

"Mhm. But I would be a fool to wait." Endymion paused, forcing himself not to look away or chicken out. One thing he'd never been was a coward; he wasn't about to start now. "Serenity, you need to know…I've fallen in love with you."

Serenity's eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat as his words registered in her mind. A bright smile spread across her face as a single tear slid down her cheek. "Oh, Endymion…I love you so much."

Endymion couldn't breathe as her words coursed through him. Impulsively, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers once again. Serenity melted into his kiss willingly, slipping her arms up, around his shoulders. She wanted to stay as they were, right then, forever.

They pulled apart too soon, again breathing heavily, smiling at each other. "I think I could get used to that," Serenity breathed, her cheeks tinged with pink.

Endymion chuckled. "Me, too."

Suddenly, the lights around them blinked out, gathering their attention. Serenity pulled out of Endymion's warm embrace and looked inside the Dinning Hall, frowning. "It's later than I realized."

Endymion turned and looked, seeing that the hall was dark and empty. "I suppose it is." Turning back to Serenity, he held out a hand. "Shall I escort you to your quarters, Princess?"

Serenity blushed and placed her hand lightly in his. "You may," she replied.

Endymion chuckled and led her inside.

* * *

**After breakfast** Princess Serenity, followed by the Inner Sailor Scouts, headed to the courtyard, where they were to meet with the other princes and princesses. As the Princess of the Silver Millennium, it was Serenity's duty to entertain them on the first day, while their parents began official business. Like she always did, Serenity planned to give a tour of the palace and grounds for those who had never been to the moon before. Then, probably, they'd all gather together and just talk until dinnertime or until the majority of the group had wandered off, seeking better entertainment.

It didn't take long for Endymion and his own guards to join them outside. Serenity smiled at their approach.

"So you'll be joining us today?" She asked happily.

"Of course. We were promised a tour of the kingdom, after all," Endymion teased. Glancing briefly over his shoulder towards his men, he added, "You don't mind if they come along, do you? They want to see the area."

"Of course not," Serenity replied honestly.

Malachite inclined his head. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"You guys are way too formal," Sailor Venus quipped teasingly. "You need to learn to loosen up a little."

"And what do you suggest for that?" Jedite asked curiously, smirking.

"Well," Venus began. Before she could continue, Jupiter's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Venus, don't start. The others are coming."

As one they turned to look. Estes led three others towards them, and in the distance, they could see two more hurrying to catch up. Estes, Prince of Mercury, was the third from the eldest of the "children" Serenity was responsible for that day. Endymion was technically the oldest of all of them. After Endymion came Sailor Saturn's older brother -it was probably his last year as Prince; Sailor Uranus's twin brother was next. Following them were Sailor Pluto's niece, who was barely three months younger than Estes; the young Prince of Neptune, whose brother had already taken the throne; and Sailor Venus's younger sister, who hadn't quite reached ten.

* * *

**When the** crowd had all gathered before them, Serenity smiled. "Good morning, everyone."

Princess Maya of Venus ran forward and gave Serenity a hug around the waist. "Good morning, Serenity!"

Serenity giggled and embraced the girl briefly. "It's good to see you again, Maya, how are you?"

"I'm _**great**_!" Maya declared proudly, beaming up at the Moon Princess.

"Okay, Maya, you're gonna get Serenity's dress all dirty," Venus teased, pulling her sister away gently.

Maya pouted. "Am not! I washed all up just last night!"

As the group laughed at the young Princess's insistence, Serenity turned her attention outwards again. "Alright, is everyone ready to start the tour?"

"Lead the way, Princess," Estes declared, stepping aside and holding his arm out wide for her to pass.

Serenity smiled at Estes and strode gracefully forward. "If you'll all please follow me, we'll start with the South Wing."

* * *

**Roughly an** hour later everyone was gathered again outside, resting beside the fountain. Except for Maya, who was doing her best to ruin her brand-new dress by running into the water. Venus was barely keeping her in check.

"I swear, I'm going to wrap her in my love-chain and be done with it!" Venus growled, wiping the dirt off of her golden skirt.

"What's the word they use to describe this event? Oh, that's right. Karma." Mars teased.

Venus scoffed. "I was _**not**_ this bad!"

The other Inners laughed. "Oh _**yes**_ you were!"

While they argued, Maya twirled in circles, her arms out wide, giggling like little girls do. As she spun, she caught the edge of her skirt and she went flying sideways -straight towards the pool.

Everyone watched in slow-motion as the young Princess of Venus plummeted down; it looked as though she might hit her head. Serenity jumped up and dove for the little girl, pulling her close against her chest as they both crashed with a large splash into the water.

"Serenity! Maya!"

Venus and Endymion were the first to reach their side, as Serenity and Maya emerged, sputtering, from the pool. Venus reached in and gently took her crying sister into her arms before stepping back to give Serenity room to breathe.

Serenity coughed, trying to clear the water that she'd accidentally swallowed, as she sat up. Endymion wrapped a strong hand around her elbow and helped her carefully to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I think so," Serenity said slowly. She looked down at herself and sighed heavily. She was soaked. Before she could think, she heard rustling beside her and something warm and dry was draped over her shoulders. Looking back up, she met Endymion's serious gaze and realized it was his cape. Clutching it tightly to herself, she smiled. "Thank you, Endymion."

"Are you sure you're alright, Princess?" Estes demanded, stepping forward.

Serenity nodded. "Yes; though I think both Maya and I could use a change of clothes. Isn't that right, Maya?"

The little girl in Sailor Venus's arms sniffled dramatically. "Mommy's gonna be so mad when she sees how ruined my dress is!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Venus offered, smiling. "She'll just be glad you're alright." Shifting her attention to Serenity, she added, "I should take her inside, though. Will you be alright without me?"

"I'm fine, Venus. Go take care of your sister."

"Thank you, Serenity," Venus said before turning and heading inside to take care of her only sibling.

"You should get inside, too," Mars pointed out a moment later, giving Serenity a meaningful look.

"I know…I just hate to get water all over the floors; they were so clean."

"A little water won't hurt," Endymion reminded gently.

Serenity sighed and nodded. "I'll return your cape to you as soon as it's dry."

Endymion smiled and brushed some damp bangs out of her eyes. "I'm not worried."

"Come on, Serenity," Jupiter interrupted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you dry before you get sick or something."

Turning back to the group, Mars smiled apologetically. "Looks like you'll be entertaining yourselves for the rest of the afternoon; try and stay dry, ok?" With that the three Sailor Scouts and their Princess disappeared down the nearest corridor, leaving them all to themselves.

* * *

**Sailor Jupiter** was wandering the grounds shortly after dinner when she spied several people gathered at the ice-rink. Curious, she jogged out to them. It was far too late for any of the townspeople to have come so far from home to skate.

When she got closer, she realized that the four men gathered around the rim were Endymion's guards. Endymion himself was standing on the ice, looking slowly around. Jupiter smirked as she realized the only reason they'd be out so late.

"So, what's the occasion?" She asked teasingly as she approached.

The five Earth men looked over at her; Endymion looked away quickly as Zoisite and Jedite grinned.

"Endymion's trying to figure out the whole ice-skating thing," Zoisite offered.

Jupiter looked over at the clearly-frustrated Prince. "You don't know how to skate?"

Endymion frowned. "I've done it a few times, but not in recent years…it's not a popular sport on Earth."

Jupiter smiled. "Want some help?" When Endymion looked away again, she shook her head and stepped onto the ice, manifesting her blades to keep her balance. Skating easily over to him, she said, "It might look bad if Serenity's skate-partner doesn't seem at least a _**little**_ competent at her favorite activity. And I guarantee there'll be a pairs-competition; she loves watching and competing on the ice. So unless you want her competing with Estes…"

Endymion glared at her. "What do I need to know?"

Jupiter smiled triumphantly. "Let's start with the basics; follow me around the rink."

* * *

**Queen Serenity** quietly let herself into her daughter's room the following morning as the Princess was finishing up her with her hair.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Queen Serenity asked gently.

The Princess turned and smiled at her mother. "I feel fine, mother. I'm really looking forward to the day."

"I'm glad to hear that, darling," the Queen said. Then she held her hands out, and resting on top was a neatly folded garment. "I thought you might like a new skating dress for your birthday, so I had one specially made for you."

Serenity's eyes lit up as she took the pure white gown from her mother and held it up. It had long, flowing sleeves and a scoop-neck, and the skirt was short and loose, designed to go not quite to her knees. Looking back up at her mother, she smiled brightly. "It's beautiful, thank you mother!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now we'd better hurry or we'll be late for breakfast."

"I'll be right there," Serenity assured her as she quickly folded her new outfit and placed it on her bed. Then she scooped Endymion's dry cape into her arms and rushed out of the room.

* * *

**Everyone stood** and greeted them as they entered the Dining Hall. Queen Serenity stepped aside and joined the large group in wishing her daughter a happy birthday. The Princess stared at the decorations for the room and smiled widely. Everyone came up individually and gave her their presents and well-wishes, many with accompanying hugs.

When Elis and Phoebe stepped aside to allow Endymion to approach her, Serenity's face lit up. Stopping before her, Endymion smiled. "Happy birthday, Princess," he whispered.

"Thank you, Endymion," Serenity replied. Then she held out her arms, upon which rested his neatly folded cape. "I believe this is yours."

Smiling, Endymion took it, shook it out, and reattached it to his shoulders fluidly. Then he took one step backwards, dropped to one knee, and captured her hand in his lightly. Bringing it to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss to the soft skin on the back of her hand before meeting her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry I don't have more for you, Princess; but please accept my small gift." As he spoke, he turned her hand over and laid his palm on top of hers. An instant later, a bright red rose appeared between their hands.

Serenity drew a sharp breath and nodded, smiling. As she lifted the rose to hold against her heart, Endymion stood. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Inclining his head respectfully, and biting his tongue on what he really wanted to say, he gave her another small smile before stepping aside for the next person in line.

Serenity permitted herself to watch him as long as she dared before she pulled her attention back to the rest of the room.

* * *

**Once breakfast** was over, everyone headed to their chambers to prepare for the ice-skating event. The Sailor Scouts, who preferred to skate in their uniforms anyway, and Queen Serenity, who had opted only to watch, headed straight to the rink to be sure it was ready to go. A handful of citizens, who often frequented the rink, were there, waiting to help celebrate their Princess's birthday.

Endymion arrived with his guards a few minutes later; by then, the majority of their expected group had already arrived. His father was opting to watch, though his mother was going to skate a little. He'd convinced all of his guards to give it a try the previous night, when Jupiter had finished giving him his lessons.

Sailor Jupiter walked up to them and grinned. "I see you took my advice about wearing something lighter," she declared, indicating his suit.

Endymion inclined his head. "It made sense," he replied easily.

"The suit looks good on you," Mars offered as she joined them. "But don't take my word for it; I'm sure Serenity agrees."

"Here comes the Princess!" One of the civilians cried almost simultaneously.

Everyone turned then, to see Princess Serenity walking up, skates in hand. She was wearing her new outfit, which fit her perfectly; the sleeves and skirt billowing around her as she walked. As she drew near, the citizens curtseyed and bowed respectfully.

She stopped just before the crowd and smiled. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate this day with me; I hope you all have as much fun as I do."

"Well, none of us are going to have any fun until you put your skates on," Venus pointed out teasingly.

"Then I'd better get to it, hadn't I?" Serenity replied, stepping up to one of the side walls and pulling herself up. She quickly slipped off her slippers and laced her skates expertly before gracefully sliding back to her feet.

"If you're ready, then lead the way," Jupiter encouraged.

"Can I skate, too, sister?" Maya asked, tugging on Venus's golden skirt.

Crouching down to Maya's level, Serenity held out her hand. "Would you skate around the rink with me, Maya?"

The little Princess's blue eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please!"

Taking her hand, Serenity led the child onto the ice. Together they slowly circled the ice; when they neared the entrance again, Serenity lifted her off of the ice and spun in a tight circle. Then she gently set her down and winked at her. "Thanks for the dance, Maya; pretty soon you'll be better than me."

"Yay!"

Laughing, Serenity looked up at her audience. "So, who wants to skate with me?"

Sailor Jupiter led the Scouts onto the ice, who spread out and began doing easy laps as, one-by-one, everyone filed onto the rink.

Serenity got her first good look at Endymion as he stepped onto the ice and slowly skated towards her. She couldn't breathe at the sight of him in the sleek black suit with a white silk undershirt and gold button-clips.

"You look beautiful," Endymion declared softly as he stopped before her.

"You're not too bad yourself," Serenity replied.

"I know you've got a lot of people vying for your attention today, but I was hoping you might feel inspired to go around the rink a few times with me?"

Serenity beamed and slipped her right hand in his left. "Nothing would make me happier," she replied honestly.

Endymion smiled and together they began skating around the rink at a leisurely pace. They were half-way around the rink when Phoebe caught up with them, smiling.

"You two certainly look comfortable; perhaps we should send everyone else home?"

Serenity blushed as Endymion said, "You've been around Dad too much; you're starting to develop his sense of humor."

His mother chuckled. "Maybe he got it from me in the first place? You two have fun, now!" She called as she skated away from them.

"Your mother is a good skater," Serenity commented.

"Ice-skating was popular in the winter where she grew up; I used to skate a little when we would go to visit my grandparents."

Serenity looked up at him curiously. "Really? You skate beautifully; I'd have thought you'd been skating for years."

Endymion chuckled. "Not nearly. In truth, I was out late last night practicing."

Serenity smiled teasingly. "Well, then you're a quick learner; I never would have known if you hadn't said anything."

"I'm just glad I haven't embarrassed you yet," Endymion replied.

"You could never," Serenity insisted. "Now, tell me, do you know how to skate in pairs?"

"I think so," Endymion replied hesitantly.

"Good; it wouldn't do for me to lose to Jupiter on my own birthday."

"Lose to Jupiter?" Endymion repeated.

Serenity giggled. "Yes; to wrap the event up, we'll be having a pairs competition. Jupiter is as good a skater as I am and far too competitive to sit out. So I'll need your help to retain my title. You will compete with me, won't you?"

Endymion grinned. "I would be honored."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Alriiiight! Probably one more "Silver Millennium" chapter to go! But, first thing's first…what did you think about chapter six??


	7. Ch7 The End of the Silver Millennium

_**A/N:**_ Ok folks, lots of things happening here! Oh, and, FYI, I know nothing on how to describe cool ice-skating moves…so please bear with me, ok? Thanks! I do hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not the proud owner of Sailor Moon. Sorry.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 7: The End of the Silver Millennium**

**"Alright everybody**, it's time for the final skating event. Would all the pairs please line up at the entrance of the rink?" Queen Serenity requested diplomatically as the final skater slipped off of the ice.

Obligingly several couples settled in to form a line at the entrance to the ice. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were first in line, followed by Sailor Jupiter and King Dymos of Neptune. After them were Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion; behind them were the King and Queen of Mercury. Rounding out the line-up were two of the civilians whom Serenity had befriended years ago at the old ice-rink.

"Sailors Uranus and Neptune," Queen Serenity called once the line was formed. "Please begin."

With the briefest of nods to their Queen, the two Outers joined hands and skated onto the ice to begin their routine.

* * *

**Serenity and **Endymion offered each other small smiles as they skated onto the ice for their turn and the crowd fell silent. Together they skated around the ice, in perfect synchronicity. Taking hold of Serenity's hand, Endymion spun her effortlessly towards the center of the ice. She was truly a sight to behold, spinning in perfect circles, arms straight above her head and hair flying around her dramatically.

As she began to come out of it, he took hold of her hand and skated in circles while she leaned out gracefully. Pulling her back in a moment later, he secured his hands on her hips and hoisted her easily into the air. When he set her down again, he spun her out and she jumped cleanly into the air as she twirled, before landing gracefully on the opposite side of the ice, one leg fully extended behind her.

Endymion skated around the ice and came up behind her, lifting her flawlessly into the air again. She curled her legs beneath her as he held her directly above his head for a full ten seconds before she pushed herself forward slightly and dropped, spinning to face him and catching his hands in hers.

As they prepared their final move, Endymion was struck by an impulse that was too strong to ignore. Suddenly spinning himself around behind her, he scooped her effortlessly into his arms, bringing her once more off the ice. She looked up at him as they spun towards the center and he smiled reassuringly. Then he leaned down slightly and captured her lips with his.

Serenity immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt them stop spinning. A rush of air and soft thud indicated that Endymion had gone down to one knee a moment before he pulled away and grinned down at her.

He set her feet gently back onto the ice before pulling them both to a standing position. As they stood, the crowd erupted into applause and cheers.

* * *

**"I think** that was cheating," Jupiter teased as Serenity and Endymion stepped off of the ice, making room for the rulers of Mercury.

"There are no rules against kissing on the ice," Serenity replied with a soft shrug.

"Very subtle, by the way, Endymion," Mars added as she joined them at the side-wall.

"Subtlety has never been one of my strong suits," Endymion admitted.

Wrapping her arms around his, Serenity said, "I thought it was very sweet."

Endymion looked down at her and smiled before they all turned their attention to the remaining skaters.

* * *

**When the **last pair had stepped off of the ice, Queen Serenity slid gracefully into the center of the rink. The crowd silenced and she smiled at all of them. "Thank you, competitors, for a beautiful show. Now, how about we reveal the results? I have convened with my advisors and several anonymous citizens for our decision. The Prince and Princess of the Skate Rink are King Dymos and Sailor Jupiter."

Applause broke out as the pair skated up to Queen Serenity and accepted their figurine trophies. They skated once around the rink to show them off before slipping off of the ice.

"And now, the Queen and King of the Skate Rink…Serenity and Endymion."

Again everyone applauded and cheered as they returned to the ice, hand in hand. Together they knelt before Queen Serenity, who placed ice-blue crowns on both of their heads and stepped back.

"Congratulations," Queen Serenity declared happily.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stood and looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, before Serenity smiled softly and slid into his embrace, resting her head against his strong chest and letting her eyes drift shut.

* * *

**The day** passed pleasantly after the skating event, and all-too-soon, it was over. Princess Serenity ran a brush through her long, golden hair as she sat on the ledge of her window, staring out at the Earth, but not really seeing it. In her mind, she saw Endymion's smiling face; heard his deep, masculine voice; felt his warm touch. She missed him, and it had only been a couple of hours since she'd talked with him after dinner. Her lips still tingled from the brief goodnight kiss he'd placed there before they'd parted ways for the night.

Closing her eyes, she replayed their piece in the pairs competition from earlier that day. She still couldn't believe he'd kissed her. They had agreed it would be best to keep their relationship secret for a while…but that he'd so willingly announced them as a couple in front of everyone…it gave her hope. Hope that, someday, they could be together without fear of being torn apart. _Is it possible?_

In the end, she knew that only time could answer that question. _Pluto certainly won't tell me._ Shaking her head, Serenity put down her brush and headed for her bed after blowing out her lone candle.

* * *

**The Outer** Sailor Soldiers knelt respectfully before their Queen. Pluto and Saturn had set their staffs on the ground beside them as each bowed her head and rested her fingertips on the cool marble floor.

"What is it you needed to discuss?" Queen Serenity asked as she took her seat on the throne. Her worry seeped into her tone, and for good reason. They practically never called her for a meeting, especially so early in the day. It was still a good hour before breakfast.

"We have sensed an unusual presence at the edge of the solar system," Sailor Pluto declared somberly.

Queen Serenity frowned. "What sort of presence?"

"That we don't know, my Queen," Sailor Saturn replied quietly.

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Sailor Uranus added bluntly.

"I see," Queen Serenity said slowly. "What do you want to do about this?"

"We would like your permission to investigate this presence, and hopefully remove it peacefully from our solar system." Sailor Pluto explained.

Queen Serenity sighed. _It was unrealistic to expect peace to last unchallenged._ "Very well, then. You have my permission to investigate this presence. But please use good judgment; if it is hostile and reveals itself to be too powerful for you alone, return to me to retrieve additional assistance. I don't want to lose you. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Queen Serenity," the Outers declared simultaneously before standing in one fluid motion.

"We shall return as soon as we are able," Sailor Pluto promised before the four of them turned and walked purposefully out of the room.

"Good luck, Sailor Soldiers," Queen Serenity whispered after they had vanished from sight. In her heart, she knew something horrible was approaching. Something they may not make it through.

* * *

**Over the** next two days, people slowly began to notice the absence of the Outer Sailor Soldiers. Queen Serenity said nothing of their mission, assuring those who asked that it was nothing more than a scouting mission and that they should return in the next couple of days.

Soon, the final day of the week of celebration was upon them. All day people were buzzing about that night's ball. Decorations were going up in the Grand Hall and as the hours wore on the excitement built.

Princess Serenity was walking down the hall when she heard Jupiter's familiar voice just around the corner. Instinctively, she pressed herself against the wall and stayed silent, somehow knowing that they would change topics the moment they saw her.

"…got a bad feeling about this." Jupiter declared firmly.

"You and me both," Mars said.

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

Mars's voice was hesitant when she answered. "I had a vision last night…a horrible vision."

"What happened?" Venus asked gently.

Sailor Mars turned and rested her elbows on the railing that lined the outer edge of the hallway. Her voice was low, making it hard for Serenity to hear. "I don't think the Outers are on a scouting mission. There's an evil presence out there…somewhere. In my vision…whatever it is, it possesses and corrupts the minds and souls of hundreds of people, and then…it comes for us. For the moon. They're led by some sort of witch, but I couldn't get a face or a name…after that, all I saw was…destruction. Everywhere. I heard screams, I'm pretty sure we were fighting back, and then…black. And just before I woke up, I swear I saw a spark of light. Pure, white, light."

Silence reigned for a long moment after Mars finished her tale. Finally, Venus said, "That's just a little disconcerting…."

Jupiter punched her palm determinedly. "One vision doesn't mean we're all going to die; it just means _**something**_ is going to happen. We can handle it."

"Yes," Mercury said confidently. "It's possible the vision ended that way simply because it was incomplete. After all, you've told us before that they often come in scattered pieces that aren't even in order, correct?"

"Yeah," Mars said slowly, "but this felt…different."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll keep it to ourselves. There's no sense worrying anyone else about it. When Pluto and the others come back, we'll talk it over with them and see what they think." Venus declared decisively. The girls made sounds of agreement before turning and walking away.

* * *

**Princess Serenity** ran straight for her room, not stopping until she was standing on her balcony. As she looked out over her beloved kingdom, tears pooled up in her eyes and she sniffled. Something in Mars's story had shaken her deep inside and she was worried. Terrified that something horrible was going to happen and that they'd be powerless to stop it.

"Please…no," Serenity sobbed, sliding down to her knees and leaning her forehead against the cool steel of the railing as the tears broke free and fell down her face. She wrapped her hands around the rails, clutching tightly, desperate for something solid to hold on to.

Endymion was walking beneath Serenity's room, when something told him to look up. The instant he did, he saw her collapsed on her balcony, shaking. Eyes wide and fear gripping tightly to his heart, he acted without thinking.

Pushing off of the ground, he leapt into the air and landed on her balcony gracefully, dropping to his knees beside her immediately and pulling her into his arms. She clung to him instantly as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Endymion held her close for a long moment, saying nothing as she released her emotions.

Finally, Serenity drew in a ragged breath and pulled back to look up at him. Her blue eyes were rimmed with red and it tore at him.

"Serenity, what happened?" He asked softly, not releasing her.

Serenity looked away briefly before she leaned her head against his chest and told him about Mars's vision and her own fears. He held her close and promised to do everything in his power to protect her; he told her that she shouldn't let one simple vision worry her so much. That everything would be fine.

She snuggled against him for a while, letting the warmth and strength of him seep into her; comfort her. She convinced herself that he was right; everything would be ok. Even if something did happen, they had the power to fight it off. They'd all be okay.

* * *

**The Silver** Millennium Ball was bigger than Serenity had remembered. Grander. And she loved it. She had danced with Endymion, Elis, Mars's grandfather, several of the other visiting kings, and Maya. She was a bit surprised that Estes hadn't asked her to dance yet, but she wasn't disappointed.

Endymion approached her as she leaned against a wall and held out one gloved hand. He had donned his tuxedo again for the dance, instead of his armor. This time he still wore his cape, which added a certain flare to the outfit which she found incredibly attractive.

"Excuse me, Princess; might I have another dance?"

Serenity laughed softly and smiled up at him as she placed her hand into his. "Certainly, Prince."

Smiling at her, he pulled her close and spun them away from the wall, towards the center of the room. The crowd parted as they danced, lost in each other's eyes. Soon everyone was watching them.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other," King Elis declared as he stood beside Queen Serenity.

The Queen smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I do hope so, Elis. I have never seen Serenity so happy as she is when she's with him."

Elis chuckled. "And I never knew Endymion could smile so much," he added.

"Perhaps the next time we meet, it will be at a wedding." Queen Phoebe suggested hopefully.

"I do hope so," Queen Serenity replied truthfully.

* * *

**Endymion dipped** her easily as their dance ended. Pausing only long enough to create the appropriate effect, he pulled her upright once more and smiled down at her. "Thank you for the dance, Princess," he whispered.

"You may dance with me whenever you wish," Serenity replied almost teasingly. Stepping slightly out of his embrace, she grabbed his hand and tugged, leading him toward the balcony beyond the Grand Hall.

Together they slipped out of the main party, turning to face each other. They were silent for a moment, before she finally looked down and took a deep breath.

"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow," Serenity whispered.

Endymion cupped her face lovingly. "So do I, Serenity," he replied truthfully.

"When will I see you again?"

Endymion hesitated. He had no idea when they could be together again. "I wish I had an answer to that, my love."

When Serenity bowed her head to hide her tears, he pulled her against him. "We will be together again, Serenity, I swear it."

Serenity wrapped her arms around his torso and held tightly to him. "I know…but I don't want to be so far apart from you…I want…more."

Holding her tightly, with her head over his heart, Endymion leaned his head down to whisper, "Some day, Serenity, I intend to make you my Queen…if you'll have me. And then we'll never have to be apart again."

Serenity pulled back suddenly, her big, curious, blue eyes searching his. "You want to marry me?"

Endymion chuckled. "More than anything."

Serenity's smile lit up her face and chased away her tears. "Oh, Endymion…I would love nothing more than to be your wife and stay beside you forever."

Endymion smiled, relief flooding him, and leaned down to taste her lips. She leaned into the kiss willingly. Neither of them saw the swirling energy that had begun building up in the air above them.

* * *

**Screaming tore** through the happy, relaxed atmosphere of the fading party. Shocked silence rippled through the crowd as everyone's attention snapped to the doorway, where the echoed scream had come from. The four Sailor Scouts jumped to their feet and quickly raced into the hall to see what was going on.

"Please, everyone, remain calm. It would be best for us all to stay here while they see what has happened." Queen Serenity called to the crowd.

Out on the balcony, Serenity and Endymion started as the scream echoed up at them. In the distance, they could hear other screams. They turned to look out over the courtyard, and found themselves staring at a dark form of evil energy and an army of possessed humans. Serenity's eyes widened in terror and disbelief.

"We should go inside," Endymion stated firmly as he took in the situation. The energy being was busy blasting apart one of the prized statues of the royal family.

Serenity nodded and spun, leading the way back inside.

"Mother!" She cried as she ran into the room. Endymion took the time to pull the double-glass doors closed behind him.

Queen Serenity turned quickly at her daughter's unusually panicked voice. "What is it, darling?"

"There's something outside, destroying everything…people are dying…it's terrible!"

Worried murmurs erupted through the crowd and the Queen frowned. "Alright, it's not safe here. Please, everyone, follow me calmly to the throne room. We'll be safe there."

The Princess looked around the room while her mother spoke. "Mother…where are the Sailor Scouts?"

"They went to investigate," Queen Serenity explained softly.

The Princess's eyes widened. "No…it can't happen!" Impulsively, she ran quickly from the room, the crowd too shocked to reach out and stop her.

"Serenity!" the Queen called, to no avail. Her daughter ignored her.

Endymion made to chase after her, only to have his father pull him to a stop. "Don't be foolish, boy."

Endymion glared at his father and yanked his arm free. "She's not thinking clearly, father. I won't see her hurt."

* * *

**"This is** terrible!" Venus declared as they looked out over the ruins of the stables.

"Who could have done this?" Mercury asked as they turned in tight circles to examine the area.

"Maybe that thing," Jupiter suggested, pointing up at a dark cloud of evil energy as it released an energy attack of some sort and shattered another building.

Mars took in a sharp breath. "This is it…my vision…"

The other three spun back to her, eyes wide. "This is what you saw?" Venus demanded incredulously.

Mars nodded her head as a haunted look passed through her eyes. "Yes…we have to stop it before she gets any stronger. The more people she possesses, the more energy she has to feed from."

Venus gave a sharp nod of her head. "Then let's go, Scouts. We have a kingdom to protect."

"Right." They chorused before spinning and racing toward the evil energy being.

* * *

_**Where are**__ they?_ Serenity wondered as she searched the corridors for her friends. She had found no signs of them, though she'd passed several destroyed pillars and statues and whole sections of the palace.

Evil, cackling laughter echoed directly behind her and the Princess spun around, eyes going wide as she took in the sight of a tall, lithe, red-headed woman floating before her. She held a staff at her side and her hair stood straight up on her head as she glared maliciously down at the Princess.

"You must be the precious Princess Serenity," she declared with a dangerous smirk.

"Who are you?" Serenity returned as she stared at the woman.

The witch smiled wickedly and replied, "I am Beryl, loyal servant to Queen Metalia of the Negaverse!"

"Negaverse…?" Serenity repeated slowly. She'd never heard the term before; but she had more pressing concerns. Frowning, she called, "What do you want?"

"We are here to destroy your precious little kingdom. And to start, I think I'll scratch out your pretty little face!" Beryl declared, lunging forward.

Serenity threw her hands up in front of her face to protect herself when a red rose slashed across Beryl's path, forcing her back. Both women looked over, surprised to see Endymion standing there, dressed once more in his armor and looking angry. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as he placed himself between her and Beryl.

* * *

**"It's horrible**…" Luna sobbed as she, Artemis, and Queen Serenity watched as everyone fell around them. The kingdom was in flames and they had been separated from everyone else.

A heartbreaking scream pierced the air suddenly and in her heart Queen Serenity knew whose dying cry it had been. Her eyes widened in terror as her heart stopped. The advisors looked up, too, fear in their eyes.

The evil being in the sky above them cackled triumphantly as Princess Serenity's and Prince Endymion's lifeless bodies floated up into the air. They were sprawled, hanging there; even from her distance, the Queen of the Moon could see the tears that still glistened in her daughter's eyes.

"No…Serenity…my darling," her voice was choked.

"Princess!" Luna cried, her own tears flowing.

Queen Serenity shook her head in defeat. There was no choice, she knew that now. She knew, without being told, that everyone who had mattered to her was dead, except for Luna and Artemis. Her heart heavy, she pulled the Crescent Moon Wand out of the sub-space pocket she kept it in, and placed the Silver Crystal into its proper place.

Luna and Artemis looked back at her and their eyes widened. She didn't hear their pleading as she raised the wand high above her head.

"I will not let you win," she said to the evil energy being that stood before her. And then she spoke the words that would set her daughter's future into motion.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Well, there you have it…the end of the Silver Millennium! I didn't really want to alter it too much from the original (or, at least, the anime) version…hence all the similarities. And, in case you're confused, no, this is _**not**_ the end of the story. I promise. So, please remember to review and read chapter eight!!


	8. Ch8 The 20th Centruy

_**A/N:**_ And here is chapter eight! Ok, so, time for some more clarification: I have _**skipped**_ the majority of the anime (essentially); this means that I'm not going to touch on seasons 1 through 5. Which brings up my next point. I am using English dub names (etc) because that's what I'm most comfortable with, however, for the purposes of this story, the fifth and final season (the one never dubbed into English) _**did**_ happen. It's over and done with now and may only be referenced briefly (with the obvious exception of Sailor Moon's transformation and attack). I hope this isn't confusing; if it is, please message me and I'll try to clear it up for you. Ok, now that that's done… you know the drill; please forgive OOCness and/or minor errors, etc. But, above all else, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is the property of someone other than me…what more can I say?

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 8: The 20****th**** Century**

**Seventeen year**-old Serena Tsukino inhaled deeply as she stood just beyond the perimeter of her high school. Eyes closed as a gentle breeze played with her long, golden hair, she smiled softly to herself. The school day was done and the weekend had officially started. _And what a fabulous weekend it's going to be!_

"Serena!" Mina's voice called as her good friend ran over to her.

Serena obligingly turned half around and smiled happily at the other blonde. Lita and Ami were quickly jogging up behind her. "Hey," she said easily as they joined her.

Lita grinned at her. "Aren't you glad it's the weekend already?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, and we've only got another month before the school year's over."

"I am going to find a boyfriend this summer; I refuse to go all of my high school career without love!" Mina declared determinedly, clenching her fist and holding it up to emphasize her feelings.

The girls laughed as they began to walk in the general direction of Crown Arcade.

"Do you have any plans this weekend, Serena?" Ami asked conversationally a few minutes later.

Serena smiled and nodded. "Yep. Darien and I are going out to dinner to some really nice place he hasn't told me the name of tomorrow; and we're going to go to a movie and spend the afternoon in the park!"

"Ooo, so you're having a big date weekend?" Mina asked excitedly.

"That sounds awfully extravagant; anything special going on?" Lita asked curiously.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary; he took me on our first date three years ago! Can you believe it's already been three whole years?" Serena exclaimed as they stepped into the familiar arcade.

"You're so lucky!" Mina declared dramatically.

"You're just jealous," Raye teased as she snuck up behind them and clapped the overdramatic girl on the shoulder.

"You bet!" Mina returned, laughing.

* * *

**Andrew smiled** as he stepped up to their favorite booth in the back corner. "Afternoon, ladies; what can we do for you today?"

"Hey, Andrew!" The girls chorused pleasantly. Then they promptly placed their usual orders. With a chuckle and shake of his head, Andrew headed off to take another order.

The girls were talking about weekend plans, boys, and the upcoming break from school, when Serena squealed and leapt from the booth.

"Molly!" She cried, embracing her childhood best friend. Now that they went to separate schools, for the first time in their entire lives, it had been forever and a day since they'd seen each other. Or at least it felt like it had.

Laughing, Molly returned the hug. "Hey, Serena! How are you?"

Pulling Molly onto the booth beside her, Serena smiled brightly. "I'm cool; you know me. Takes a lot to bring me down. What about you?"

Molly shrugged. "I'm pretty much the same, I think. I totally miss going to school with you, though. It's so much more boring at my school; I'm not even in any classes with Melvin."

"Oh, that sucks," Serena stated sympathetically, patting her red-headed friend on the arm.

Molly smiled. "It's alright; I still see him all the time. And it's been months since I've seen all of you. So, what've I missed?"

"Nothing, really," Raye declared dramatically, holding her hands in the air. "Serena still gushes over Darien every chance she gets and the rest of us are still hopelessly single."

"They don't go out nearly enough," Serena added with a wink.

"We go out all the time!" Raye argued.

Serena lifted a teasing eyebrow at her friend. "Oh yeah? Then how come you're still single?"

As the argument ensued, Molly laughed. "Yep; nothing's changed."

* * *

**Serena was** humming to herself as she kicked off her shoes in the entry way later that afternoon. Depositing her school case next to Sammy's, she turned and headed towards the kitchen. As she passed through the living room, she noticed that it was completely empty. There was no one in the kitchen, either.

Frowning, she turned and headed to the stairs. "Sammy! Are you here?" She hollered, one hand resting on the banister.

"What do you want?!" Sammy's muffled voice called back.

Not feeling like bellowing, Serena climbed the stairs and was soon standing in her little brother's doorway. "Where are mom and dad?"

Sammy sighed and spun around in his desk chair, putting his pencil down on his homework paper. "Weren't you paying _**any**_ attention last night, Meatball Head?"

Serena huffed and crossed her arms. "I was tired, ok? Studying takes a lot out of me and I had a huge test yesterday!"

Sammy scoffed. "Since when do _**you**_ study?"

Glaring at her brother, Serena snapped, "Quit changing the subject. Where are mom and dad?"

"They went to Okinawa for the weekend to visit Grandma. Mom says she's been feeling under the weather for the past few days, so they're going to keep her company. They left us money to order dinner and stuff."

"Oh," Serena said, feeling stupid. She probably should have remembered that. "Well, let me know when you're hungry and I'll order a pizza."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Serena. I have homework, so, do you mind leaving me alone for a bit?"

Serena stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Fine, Mr. Antisocial. I'll be in my room."

* * *

**Luna sat** on the pillow Serena had bought her years ago for her bed, licking her paw absently as Serena rambled on. At length, the reincarnation of the Moon Princess paused and looked over skeptically at her guardian.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" She demanded.

"Your parents are out of town visiting family in Okinawa for the weekend, leaving you in charge of Sammy. You're going to be out of the house all day tomorrow because you have a date with Darien. I'm allowed to go visit Ami or Artemis if I want since I might very well be bored. And you're probably going to order something with anchovies." Luna replied easily.

Serena nodded as she agreed with her cat…and then her face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew, Luna, no! No anchovies!"

Luna sighed and lay down. "Well, you can't blame me for trying."

Serena sighed and flopped down on her bed, pulling a comic book out of the drawer beside the bed, and flipped it open.

"Don't you have homework?" Luna asked as she hopped onto the bed.

"Nope; no homework. Isn't that perfect timing?"

Luna relented. "Yes, I suppose it is. Miraculous."

* * *

**Sammy stared** at his sister as she put her bowl of cereal in the sink Saturday morning. It was barely after ten, on a weekend, and Serena was up and functioning. Fully dressed, seemingly wide-awake, and in a good mood. As he watched her head for the living room, he couldn't think of a single thing that would shock him more.

"You're up early," Sammy said slowly as he followed his probably sick sister into the living room.

"It's ten-fifteen, Sammy," Serena replied as she picked up her discarded comic book and set it carefully on the corner of the coffee table for later reading.

"Yeah…that's early for you. You are aware that it's Saturday, right?"

Serena smiled and turned to face her brother. "Yep. And I'm going to be out all day, so you'll have to eat the left-over pizza without me. The envelope mom and dad left with the money is on the counter if you want to go out for lunch or something. I have my key so you can lock the door when it starts to get dark. I won't be back until late…probably ten-ish. I'll call if I'm going to be later than that."

"You're going out…all day? What're you doing?"

Serena's eyes danced as the doorbell rang. Practically skipping to the entry way and slipping her shoes onto her feet, she replied, "I have a date." Then she swung open the door, revealing her boyfriend, Darien Chiba.

"Morning, Serena," Darien said when she smiled at him.

"Morning, Darien," Serena replied happily. Turning back to her brother as she stepped out, Serena said, "Oh, and if something should happen, call Raye. She'll know how to reach me. And don't go snooping through my room!" With that, she shut the door and turned her full attention to Darien.

Darien chuckled softly as they walked to his car. "I notice your dad didn't come to glare at me this morning."

Serena shook her head as they reached the red car and her loving boyfriend opened the door for her. Smiling gratefully at him, she said, "Mom and Dad are out of town for the weekend, visiting my grandma in Okinawa. So Dad won't have any opportunities to glare at you again until Monday."

Darien shut her door and quickly rounded the car, climing into the driver's seat. As he started the vehicle and clipped his seat belt into place, he replied, "Won't they be worried if they call to check in and you're not home?"

Serena scoffed. "It's Saturday, I'm never home on Saturdays. Besides, Mom knows about our date. She thinks it's sweet."

Darien shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips, as he pointed the car in the direction of the theater.

* * *

**Roughly two** hours later the couple found themselves at the park, sitting on a fairly-secluded bench, watching the lake. Serena was nestled up against Darien's side, her head resting comfortably on his strong shoulder.

"I'm glad we were able to go out today," she whispered as she laced her fingers through his and squeezed.

"So am I, Serena," Darien replied honestly.

"It's been so quiet lately, I keep worrying that some new enemy is going to attack. I mean, when was the last time we went this long without at least _**one**_ battle?" Serena asked, lifting her head to look up at him.

Her big, blue eyes were furrowed ever-so-slightly, the worry she spoke of reflected in their depths. Darien frowned; he hated to see her upset over even the smallest thing. Freeing his hand from her grip, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close again, letting her head rest on his chest. Leaning down to whisper in her hair, he said, "I know what you mean, Serena, but you can't worry about it. Just accept the peace we have while we have it."

Serena nodded against him and gave a soft sigh. "I know…you're right."

"I love you, Serena," Darien whispered, placing a soft, subtle kiss to the top of her head.

Serena giggled and looked up, no trace of her worry in her eyes. "I love you, too, Darien," she replied, absently tracing his chest with her left hand.

The sunlight glinted off of the ring she wore there; the ring he'd given her nearly a year ago at the airport. Darien caught her hand gently and looked at it with a small, almost proud smile. "You still have it," he said, as if surprised.

Serena gave him a curious look. "Of course I do! I may not wear it every day, but it's still my favorite piece of jewelry."

Darien shifted his attention back to her face and smiled. "I'm glad," he whispered, before leaning down and capturing her pink lips for a kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth as she returned the kiss, clutching fistfulls of his shirt as she leaned more into him.

The arm he'd had around her shoulders slid slowly until it was holding her tightly about the waist, while his other hand had clasped her left once more, keeping it close to his chest. Angling his head ever-so-slightly, he brushed her lower lip gently with his tongue. Her lips parted immediately, granting him access to her delicious mouth. Inappropriate thoughts began echoing through his mind. Images of them together; of her long, slender legs curling around his hips; her naked body lying on his bed, tangled in his sheets, as she crooked her finger at him, inviting him to join her.

Darien groaned and pulled away from the kiss, drawing in deep breaths to once again fill his lungs with much-needed oxygen. He'd held out for three years already, he could manage one more. Then she'd be out of high school and they could start thinking -or talking, rather- about that ring on her left hand.

Serena pouted playfully, as she always did when he ended a kiss, and leaned her head back against his shoulder. She didn't seem to mind being so close to him that he could feel every curve of her body. Then again, she loved being close to him. He was always the one putting space between them.

Serena sighed contentedly and he saw her eyes drift shut. "I could stay like this…forever."

Darien chuckled and shifted his gaze out to the lake. Calmness settled into him. _So could I…._

* * *

**"You know,** you still haven't told me where we're going. Should I dress up?" Serena asked as they headed back to Darien's car, her clinging like always to his arm while his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

Darien looked sideways at her, pretending to examine her outfit. "You might blend in better if you do, but I think you look fine."

Serena beamed at his compliment before asking, "Are you dressing up?"

Darien nodded.

"Then I guess I will, too."

"Alright. I'll drop you off, head home to change, and come back to get you?" Darien suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Serena declared happily. Darien chuckled as they finally reached the car.

She realized, as he softly shut the door after she'd sat down, that he _**still**_ hadn't told her where they were going for dinner. And when he sat down in the driver's seat and she asked again, all he said was, "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Serena couldn't** believe her eyes as as she looked up at the fancy, two-story restaurant that Darien was taking her to. It was _**the**_ most expensive place to eat in all of Tokyo. She'd never been there before; her father had, once, for a work thing, and he'd said the food was fantastic. But it was miles beyond their budget. She was suddenly extremely glad she'd gone through the trouble of putting on her prettiest dress.

Darien tried not to stare at his girlfriend as she looped her arm through his loosely and allowed him to lead her to the restaurant. He'd never seen that dress before. It was midnight blue and sparkling in the moonlight. The scoop-neck and off-the-shoulder straps were sure to draw lots of attention, which wasn't helped by the simple gold chain and rose-diamond pendant she had dangling from her neck. The dress itself was sleek and not-quite form-fitting, with a slit that ran up to her knees on the right side. The diamond bracelet the Outers had given her for her seventeenth birthday added extra sparkle to her already-dazzling appearance. She looked like the princess she was, and Darien suddenly didn't want to share her with anybody. Not even for a moment.

"Good evening," the man standing behind the check-in desk said politely, dragging Darien from his thoughts.

Darien smiled at him. "Reservations for Chiba."

The man checked his list, found the name, and nodded with a polite smile. "Yes, your table is ready, sir. Please follow me."

As Darien led Serena down the hall after their host, she smiled to herself. The atmosphere was super-romantic, the lighting was nice and low, everyone around them was all dressed up. As they passed a table with two women, probably in their early thirties, the women stopped talking and looked up, not-so-subtly staring at Darien. For once, Serena ignored them. She couldn't say he didn't look stunning as always in the black tux; the same one he wore whenever he had to wear dress-clothes. But tonight, she actually felt like she belonged beside him. Maybe it was the unguarded, genuine smile he'd given her when she'd met him at the foot of the stairs in her relatively-new dress before dinner. Whatever it was, it was one of the best feelings in the world, and she never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Their waiter** disappeared, having delivered the water glasses and taken their drink orders, and Serena finally had the opportunity to look up at Darien and smile brightly. "I can't believe you brougth me here, Darien; I've always wanted to come here."

"I thought you might like it," he replied easily. "I wanted to do something different. By the way, have I mentioned that you look absolutely stunning?"

Serena blushed faintly. "Earlier you said 'wow' and kissed me, and I took it to mean you liked the dress. But thank you. You don't look half-bad, either."

Darien chuckled, remembering his reaction to her outfit. "When did you get that dress? I've never seen it before."

"Mom took me dress-shopping so that I could have something new for Dad's big promotion party last month. This is only the second time I've gotten to wear it; it's already my favorite dress." Serena replied, absently fingering the diamond pendant and drawing Darien's eyes away from hers, down her slim neck, to the hem of her dress.

He quickly lowered his gaze all the way to his menu, which was open on the table before him, and said "Order whatever you want; my wallet can take it."

Serena blinked and belatedly remembered she hadn't even cracked her menu. As she held it open before her, her eyes landed on the prices and her mouth went dry. Looking back up at Darien, she said, "Darien, are you sure? It's really expensive."

Darien smiled at her and shut his menu. "I've been planning this for a while, Serena. I wouldn't take you somewhere like this unless I had the money for it. And don't try telling me you're only hungry enough for a salad."

Serena blushed again and laughed softly. "Ok, ok. If you're sure." Her eyes sparkled, matching her dress, as she obviously found what she wanted most. Then she promptly closed her menu and looked back up at her boyfriend, to find him watching her curiously.

"Find something you like?" He asked, cringing inwardly at the unintended double-entendre.

"Yep," she replied happily.

* * *

**Pausing with** her fork half-way to her mouth, Serena looked up as the orchestra filed in and began playing. Barely three notes later, several couples got up from their tables and began dancing gracefully around the hardwood floor that had been kept clear of tables and other obstructions.

"They're…dancing," Serena stated, still watching.

"Yeah." Darien commented, grinning as he watched his girlfriend survey the scene in awe.

Serena finally looked back at Darien and blushed faintly when she realized she'd been staring. With a small smile, she brought her fork the rest of the way to her mouth.

Darien's intelligent blue eyes scanned the crowd briefly before settling back on the blonde angel before him. "Would you like to dance?"

Serena's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Can we?"

Smiling, Darien placed his napkin on the table, stood, and rounded the table. After pulling her chair back, he held out one hand and tilted his head toward the dance floor. "May I have this dance, princess?"

Taking his hand gracefully, Serena allowed him to help her stand as her eyes sparkled. "You may."

Chuckling, Darien led her onto the floor and pulled her close as they began swaying to the music. They stared into each other's eyes as they moved without thinking; gracefully swaying around the other couples.

When the music stopped several minutes later as the performers switched songs, Darien stopped and pulled her close to him. "Should we dance another or go back to our dinner?"

Serena paused in contemplation before grinning, absently rubbing the lapels of his suit. "Well, we don't want the food to get cold…we can dance again after we eat if they're still playing, right?"

"Absolutely," Darien replied before leading her back to their table and waiting meal.

* * *

**Neither of** them noticed the couple seated in a back corner, watching them with smiles on their faces.

"I always forget how well Serena dances," Michelle whispered, finally looking back to Amara.

Amara smirked and took a sip of her water. "Yeah. They're good together."

Michelle laughed. "I'm glad they're having such a good time."

"They deserve it," Amara agreed honestly. Both again turned their attention, briefly, out towards their Prince and Princess, watching from afar as they resumed their meal in peace.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Ooookaaayy, there's chapter eight! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and don't forget chapter nine!


	9. Ch9 Life Changes

_**A/N:**_ Hello hello!! It's chapter nine! Thanks for sticking with me this far! I hope you enjoy this installment!

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is not mine…never will be, unfortunately. Now you know.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 9: Life Changes**

**Serena clung** to Darien's arm as they arrived at her doorstep. She really didn't want the night to end already, though she knew it had to. Heaving a sigh, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks so much, Darien. Today was wonderful."

Darien smiled, understanding the almost-hidden regret he saw in her beautiful eyes. "I'm glad you had fun. And I'm glad we were able to celebrate this year."

"Me, too," Serena agreed softly.

Withdrawing his arm from her hold, Darien brushed his knuckles across her cheek lightly before cupping the back of her head and leaning down, capturing her lips with his. His other hand wound itself around her waist once more and pulled her close.

Serena melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as best she could. She reveled in the feel of his lips against hers even as their tongues met once more for a dance of their own.

Sensing his resolve was wearing thin once more, Darien reluctantly pulled away from her. Resting his forehead against hers as they breathed deeply, he offered her a smile. "You are so beautiful, my little bunny," he whispered honestly.

Serena giggled at the cute nickname and smiled back. "I love you, Darien," she declared softly.

"I love you, too, Serena." With a sigh, Darien pulled away from her, letting his hand linger once it was wrapped around her smaller one. "Good night, Princess."

Squeezing his hand briefly, Serena replied, "Good night, my Prince."

* * *

**A very** happy Serena bounced into the arcade the following afternoon, dressed in a casual dark skirt and her magenta sweater, sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She looked over towards her favorite booth and was less-than-surprised to see the girls sitting there. They were almost always early, so that they could look for boys. Or, in Ami's case, study.

"Hi everyone!" Serena greeted as she arrived at the booth.

"Hello, Serena," Ami acknowledged without looking up.

Raye, Lita, and Mina turned their attention back to her and beamed.

"Here, sit down!" Mina instructed, scooting aside to make room for the other blonde.

"So, spill; how was yesterday?" Lita questioned.

"C'mon, talk already, Meatball Head!" Raye demanded.

Serena laughed and immediately began gushing about the previous day. Even Ami put her book down.

* * *

**Andrew looked** up and grinned at his friend as Darien stepped into the arcade a short while later.

"Hey, Andrew, what's up?" Darien greeted, taking a seat at the bar.

"Not much; coffee?" Andrew asked.

Darien inclined his head. "Please."

As Andrew poured the cup and slid it over to his friend, he smirked conspiratorially. "So how was date-night?"

Darien looked up almost before he'd wrapped his hand around the handle of the steaming mug. "When did you get nosy?" He countered curiously.

"Well, three years is a big deal. Serena hasn't stopped gushing about it since she got here." Andrew replied, indicating the corner booth with a tilt of his head.

Darien shifted his attention to the booth and couldn't quite hide the grin as he saw his favorite Meatball Head rambling, hands flying every-which-way as she talked. She was so engrossed in her story that she hadn't even noticed him.

Turning back to Andrew, Darien took a long sip of his coffee before he replied, "Date-night was great."

"How great?" Andrew pressed, something between friendly curiosity and challenging protectiveness flashing in his eyes.

Darien frowned and stood, coffee mug in hand. Meeting his best friend's gaze solidly, he answered, "That's not my style, Andrew. Thanks for the coffee."

* * *

**"Got room **for one more?" Darien asked teasingly as he stepped up to the booth.

The girls immediately stopped talking and looked up at him. Serena's eyes went wide and she launched herself out of her seat and into his arms. Fortunately, he was prepared and had managed to set down his mug before she made contact.

"Darien!" Serena squealed as she hugged him.

Chuckling, Darien held her close for a long second before releasing her. "Having a good day so far?"

Serena nodded vigorously and reclaimed her seat, pulling him down beside her. The girls scooted slightly closer together to accommodate him. Soon they were talking again and laughing.

* * *

**Sunday passed** easily and soon it was back to school. The day was long and fairly boring, with one pleasant surprise.

"Oh my god, girls!" Serena screeched at lunch that afternoon, running up to Mina, Lita, and Ami.

The three girls looked up at her curiously. "What is it, Serena?" Lita asked.

Serena plopped down in front of them and held out her test results from their math test the past Thursday. Ami took it and the other two crowded around behind her to see what the fuss was about. They stared at it in silence for a long beat before Ami smiled and handed it back to her.

"That's great, Serena."

"Wow, I can't believe it…you got a whole grade better than me!" Mina whined dramatically.

"I know! This is the best grade I've _**ever**_ gotten on a math test!" Serena declared happily, looking again at her score of exactly 80%. That was a solid B-! She giggled giddily. For once, all her studying had paid off!

"You know, we should go to the arcade after school to celebrate!" Lita suggested.

"How about we go for a pick-me-up?" Mina asked.

The girls laughed and agreed to meet up and go to the arcade again after school. Then they focused on downing their lunches before having to return to class.

* * *

**"Welcome home**, dear," Ikuko Tsukino declared as Serena let herself into the house that afternoon.

"Mama! You're home!" Serena cried happily, rushing forward and hugging her mother. Pulling back a second later, she asked, "Where's dad?"

Ikuko smiled. "He had to check in at work. He'll be back in time for dinner. Did you get your test results back?"

Serena nodded and promptly held out the test. Her mother took it, curious, and stared in muted shock at the grade. Finally, a smile came to her face and she held the paper close to her heart.

"Oh, Serena, I'm so proud! Your first B on a math test! You're finally learning how to study! Come on, dear, I just finished making cookies; would you like one?"

Serena's eyes lit up and she followed her mother obediently into the kitchen. "Cookies? Of course I want one!"

* * *

**Dinner came** and went, and as Serena turned to head up to her room for whatever reason, her mother called out.

"Serena, Sammy, will you join us in the living room please? We have something we want to tell you."

Looking curiously over at her younger brother, who shrugged to indicate he had no idea what was coming, Serena turned around and started for the living room. Sammy fell into step behind her.

* * *

**"Luna, what** are you doing here?" Ami asked as she looked up from her book to greet the feline.

Luna smiled and sat down on the desk. "I was bored and hoping I could borrow one of your books…Serena never has anything I want to read."

Ami giggled and turned her chair towards her bookshelf before selecting a book the guardian might enjoy and laying it open before her. "Here you go, Luna. Let me know if you want something else."

"Oh, I'm sure this will be fine, thank you." Luna replied, making herself comfortable as she began to read. Ami had much better taste in books than Serena.

* * *

**Darien put** down his textbook and rubbed a tired hand over his face. He'd been studying for the final for over two hours and needed a break. An image of Serena flashed across his mind and he grinned. Shutting the book and setting it aside, he headed into the kitchen and started a pot of water for coffee. Before he could add the coffee to the machine, an idea struck him, and instead he pulled out his box of hot chocolate packets.

While the water brewed for his hot chocolate, he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a quick shower. So he headed down the hall and into his bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel before stepping into his bathroom.

* * *

_**"Okinawa?!"**_ Serena and Sammy chorused indignantly as they sat across from their parents.

Ikuko nodded. "Yes, Okinawa. We've got family there; it's the obvious choice."

"What do you mean, _**obvious**_?! Why would you even consider it?!" Serena demanded, her voice high and fists clenching handfuls of her school skirt.

"Now, Serena, there's no need to yell." Her father interrupted calmly.

Serena's eyes pooled with tears. "How could you do this? We have a _**life**_ here!"

"I know you're upset, Serena, but it's for the best. Your father and I have thought long and hard about it, and we're tired of living in such a dangerous town. Strange, terrifying things are always happening and we just don't feel safe here. We don't want our children living in a place where even we don't feel secure." Ikuko explained sternly.

"So you're just going to pluck us out of our lives, just like that? What about my _**friends**_? What about _**Darien**_?!"

"You can arrange times to visit with all of them," Ikuko reasoned.

"It wouldn't be such a big deal if you put some distance between yourself and that boyfriend of yours, anyway," Mr. Tsukino put in.

"How long…how long do we have?" Sammy asked quietly before Serena could explode again.

"Your father's new position starts next month, and we want to have a bit of time to get settled first. So we're leaving as soon as the school year's over."

"What?!" The siblings echoed.

"But…but that's in three weeks!" Serena cried, her tears spilling down her cheeks.

Ikuko gave them a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, dear. But we've made our decision."

Serena drew a ragged breath, glared at both of her parents, and bolted up the stairs, sobbing. She slammed her bedroom door hard enough to shake the frame, but not hard enough to drown out her echoing sobs.

* * *

**Still crying,** Serena descended the stairs with a backpack slung over her shoulder half an hour later.

"Where are you going, Serena?" Ikuko demanded, stepping in her daughter's way, fists on hips.

Without looking up at her mother, Serena replied, "I'm going to Raye's for the night."

"It's a school night, young lady. You'll do no such thing." To emphasize her point, Ikuko grabbed her arm just above her elbow.

Serena finally looked up, tears streaming down her face, and glared at her mother as she yanked her arm free. "You're ruining my life; the least you could do is let me spend some more time with my friends! I'm going whether you like it or not, if I have to jump out my bedroom window!"

Taken aback, Ikuko stepped aside and watched as Serena promptly raced from the house, faster than she'd ever done when she'd been late for school.

* * *

**Serena ran** blindly, her tears blurring her vision. She wanted, no, she needed to talk to someone…someone who understood. Luna was at Ami's, and it was too late to bother her…the other girls wouldn't mind, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go to any of them. She didn't know where she was going, but her legs were running.

Her head was bent forward as she ran, her feet pounding against the sidewalk and her long, golden hair flying out behind her. She didn't notice as she rounded corners, crossed streets, and narrowly avoided at least a dozen people.

She didn't notice anything about her surroundings until she realized she wasn't running anymore. She was standing in front of a tall apartment building, the tears still running freely. It was Darien's apartment building.

Knowing she shouldn't, and absolutely not caring, Serena headed inside and towards the elevator that would take her to his floor. When the doors dinged open, she pushed her way out and soon found herself standing in front of his door. She couldn't read the number for her blurry vision, but she knew instinctively that it was his. So she reached up and pressed the doorbell button.

* * *

**Darien had** barely stepped out of his shower when his doorbell rang. Wondering who would be at his door, he quickly slid into his boxers and slacks, tugging on his loose, button-up shirt as he walked down the hallway. He rubbed his wet hair with the towel as he reached for the door and pulled it open. His heart stopped at the sight before him.

Serena was standing there, looking up at him, her blue eyes red from her tears that were still streaming down her face. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder and was still wearing her school uniform.

"Serena, what happened?" He asked as he let her step inside. He shut the door, reflexively throwing the deadbolt even as he turned to face her. "Serena?"

She looked back up at him, and the moment their eyes met she flung herself into his arms and held tightly to his shirt as a new round of tears racked her body.

She was shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. He held her tightly, trying to offer her comfort, as a thousand possible scenarios raced through his mind. He wanted desperately to know what had happened, but first, he needed to get her to calm down. Just a little.

After a couple of long minutes, Darien adjusted his hold on her and scooped her effortlessly into his arms. As she readjusted her grip on him, clutching his shirt and burying her head in his shoulder, he walked them into the living room and sat down lightly on the couch.

Serena slowly stopped crying a few minutes later as Darien held her against him, rubbing gentle circles on her back and making comforting sounds beside her ear.

"I…I'm sorry…I know it's late." Serena whispered hoarsely as she forced herself to loosen her hold on his defenseless shirt.

"It's ok; you can always come to me when you need me." Darien assured her, reaching up and gently wiping some of the tears away from her face. "Tell me what happened. Are you hurt?"

Serena hesitated before shaking her head. "No, I'm…not hurt. It's not…like that."

Frowning, Darien carefully set her down on the couch beside him and stood. "Why don't you take a second to pull yourself together; I'll be right back." Then he disappeared into his kitchen.

He came out a couple of minutes later with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and reclaimed his seat beside her, holding it out. "Thought you might like some cocoa," he said gently.

Serena offered him a small, bittersweet smile and accepted the offering gratefully. "Thank you, Darien…."

As she blew on the drink, he noticed the backpack which she had removed from her shoulders and placed on the ground beside her feet. "Can you tell me what's going on?" He asked, his voice gentle yet firm.

He saw her tense, but he knew her well enough to know that she intended to tell him. So he waited patiently for her to find the words.

Drawing a deep, ragged, breath, Serena began. "Apparently, Mom and Dad didn't really go to Okinawa to take care of my grandmother. They were…" she paused, sniffled, and plunged ahead. "They were house-hunting."

Darien's eyes widened at the unexpected declaration. "What?" He asked.

She nodded, her hair bobbling. "They've decided that Tokyo's too dangerous for us. Dad got a job transfer to Okinawa and they said we're…moving…after the school year." Her voice trailed off as she felt another wave of tears building up inside of her. It was as if they were endless.

Darien's mouth went dry at her words. That would mean she was leaving in barely three weeks…to a place far enough away that it would be hard to visit every weekend. Or even every month. _Looks like I'm moving to Okinawa, then. I won't leave her alone._

"I don't know what to do…Darien, I can't move!" She cried, finally looking straight into his eyes.

He saw the tears that were swimming in her sapphire depths and understood her pain. Carefully, he took the mug of cocoa from her hands and set it on the table. A shadow of confusion danced behind the tears and he pulled her back into his arms.

"Serena…no matter what happens, you won't be alone. I promise."

Serena sniffled loudly as she nestled against him. "But I _**will**_! Okinawa's so far away…I've only ever even been there a few times! I don't have any friends there and…I just can't…."

"I would never leave you alone in a strange place, Serena. If you move to Okinawa, then I will, too."

Serena pulled back instantly to stare into his eyes. His expression revealed how serious he was, and while it warmed her heart to know he was willing to do that, she couldn't let him. "Darien…no. You have school here. You can't just quit."

"I can transfer to the local college down there. I'll get the same education. I don't care where I am, Serena; as long as we're together, that's what matters."

"Darien…I love you so much," she finally whispered as she burrowed once more into him.

He held her silently for a while, until she finally pulled back and looked up at him again. "I guess I should go…it's only getting later…thank you."

Her words drew his attention back to the backpack at her feet and he frowned. "Where are you going? I don't get the impression you're going home?"

Serena shook her head and stared down at the pink bag. "I don't want to be there right now…I feel bad for Sammy, but Luna's not even there…I just don't want to be by myself."

"So where are you planning to sleep?" Darien pressed.

"I don't know…I told mom I'd be at Raye's…but I don't want to tell them yet, and I'd have to if I go there…" Her voice trailed off and he knew she'd end up doing something she shouldn't, like sleeping in the park.

Standing, Darien grabbed her hand and her backpack and started down the hallway. Serena followed obediently, asking him what he was doing. He said nothing as he wondered the same thing.

In no time they were standing in his bedroom and he'd deposited her backpack in front of his nightstand before turning to face her.

"Darien?" Serena asked, confusion written in her face and her tone.

Stepping up to her and gently cupping her face, Darien looked straight into her eyes and said "I don't want you wandering around Tokyo late at night. Stay here; please. I'll make sure you get to school on time tomorrow."

Serena's eyes widened and she covered his hand with hers, finally smiling an honest smile. "Thank you, Darien…I don't know what I'd do-" she looked down as she subconsciously corrected herself. "What I _**will**_ do…without you…."

Darien frowned again. He hated seeing her upset. Bringing his other hand up, he pulled her close once again, holding her like the treasure she was.

Serena sighed and fought down the tears that threatened, once more, to bubble over. If she had to move, she would at least enjoy what time she had left with the people she loved. Most especially Darien.

He held her until he felt another, very different, urge stirring again within him. Heaving a mental sigh, he stepped away from his girlfriend and lightly brushed some bangs out of her eyes.

"You should get some sleep, Serena," he whispered.

Serena nodded reluctantly and leaned up to steal a kiss. Darien returned the kiss completely, being careful not to let himself get carried away.

After a moment, they pulled apart. Silence stretched between them before Darien physically stepped back and sideways, indicating the bed. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Thanks so much, Darien…I really appreciate it."

Offering her a smile, Darien simply replied, "Good night, Serena." Then he turned and slipped from the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Heehee, the suspense!! Ahem, yeah, ok, prob'ly not…anyway, let me know what you think! And stay tuned for chapter ten!


	10. Ch10 Decisions Made

_**A/N:**_ Chapter ten is here!! I hope you enjoy it! You know the drill…I'm not perfect LOL. Oh, and, FYI, the main reason this story is rated 'M' is in this chapter. I think you can figure out my meaning….

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon belongs to someone who is most definitely not me.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 10: Decisions Made**

**Serena sat** in Darien's bed, her hair hanging down around her loosely, as she stared out the window. She was dressed in her pink nightgown, which she'd had the foresight to pack, and Darien's comforter was pooled in her lap. She sighed heavily as a single tear slid down her cheek.

_I don't want to go…how can I? What if an enemy appears? The Scouts will need my help…I could never leave them alone for something like that._ A bitter half-laugh escaped her lips as another tear slid slowly in the path of the previous. _They're insisting on leaving because of all the dangerous things…I wonder if they'd change their mind if they knew that leaving might only make things worse?_

* * *

**Darien stared** up at his ceiling blankly as his mind replayed the evening's events for the umpteenth time. _Serena's moving…in three weeks._ It was a hard concept to grasp. But even harder was the fact that she was in his bed, just down the hall…and he really thought he could sleep the entire night on the couch.

His eyes had just drifted shut in an effort to fall asleep when he felt a tug on his subconscious. It was an extremely muted version of the pull he always felt when Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. He sat up, tossing the throw blanket aside and swinging his feet onto the floor.

Rubbing a hand over his face, his eyes fell on the barely-touched mug of cocoa still resting on the table top. He got up, carried it into the kitchen, dumped the cold contents down the sink and filled the mug with water. After he turned the water off, he braced himself against the counter top and shut his eyes to fight back a sudden surge of emotions.

Serena was moving. In three weeks.

"Dammit," he muttered.

* * *

**A soft** tap drew Serena's attention to the bedroom doorway as the door swung partially open, revealing Darien on the other side.

"Darien?" Serena asked quietly as he paused before stepping into the room and approaching the bed.

"Serena…" _What the hell am I doing?_ Darien sat lightly on the bed, facing her, and wrapped his hands around hers, which had been clasped in her lap.

Silence stretched between them as they searched each other's eyes and Darien took a subtle deep breath before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Serena leaned into the kiss immediately.

Releasing her hands, Darien reached up and buried his hands in her hair as he deepened the kiss. As their tongues danced again, Serena reached up and buried one hand in his hair, curling the other around the collar of his shirt. At that point, he knew he needed to stop. To get up and put some distance between them. _She has school in the morning…__**I**__ have school in the morning._

Darien pulled his lips from hers and she leaned forward, resting against him, and pressed a kiss to his neck. A groan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"Serena," he tried, his voice weak.

"I'm not a child anymore," she whispered against his ear. Then she tenderly pressed a kiss to his jaw and something inside of him snapped.

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd pulled her close and rolled, landing on his back on the bed with her on top of him. She squeaked in surprise and he claimed her mouth again, hotly this time, as his desire poured out of him.

Serena moaned in the back of her throat as he kissed her with a fire she'd never felt before. A tingling heat raced through her as she returned the kiss with fervor, lost in the taste of him and the sensation of his hands as one of them slowly trailed down her back and gave her goose-bumps. After a long moment of breathless kissing, Darien rolled again, this time pinning her carefully beneath him.

They pulled apart again, blue eyes locked, and Serena gave him a faint nod, accompanied with a reassuring, honest smile. Bracing himself on one elbow, he traced his other hand lightly across her jaw and down her neck, before running his finger tips slowly along the top hem of her pink, frilly nightgown. He watched her carefully for her reaction and was surprised when he felt her delicate hands slip beneath his shirt and run across his sides and back curiously. Her hands came around the front and slipped out as her fingers began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

Chuckling deep in his throat, Darien sat up and brought her knuckles to his lips lovingly before simply pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Then he crawled over her properly, drawing a sharp intake of breath as she ran her hands over the muscles on his chest.

"I need you to be sure, Serena," he managed, his nose practically touching hers as he searched her expression.

Smiling, Serena cupped his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. "I promise you, I'm ready. I want to be with you."

Adjusting the angle of their heads, Darien kissed her again, tenderly this time. As he rested the majority of his weight on his forearm, resting just above Serena's head, he reached down and slipped his hand beneath the skirt of her nightgown. Pulling back from her addictive lips, he tugged the garment over her head and tossed it without looking over his shoulder, onto the floor.

Reality slammed into him as Serena traced her fingers teasingly down his chest, around the hem of his slacks. Simultaneously, she leaned up slightly and pressed her lips to the crook of his neck; suckling and nipping lightly. Then her tongue came out, caressing the spot before trailing up his neck and along his jaw before he captured it and pulled it into his own mouth. It was at that moment that Serena pulled down his zipper and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his slacks and boxers simultaneously. Another tug dropped them down, out of her reach.

Ever creative, she danced her fingers up his back before grasping his shoulders and lifting her legs. A moment later her feet were at his thighs, pushing the material of his almost-discarded clothing further out of their way. Following her lead, his hand slipped effortlessly beneath her and unhooked her bra. After he had it effectively removed, his hand trailed down her side, skimming her smooth stomach, until he'd reached her panties.

Breaking their kiss, Darien sat up a bit, finished removing his pants, and slipped her underwear off of her, sending it to join the scattered assortment of clothing on the floor. Then his attention focused on the sight before him and his breath hitched in his throat. He'd thought he knew what to expect, having seen her sprawled unconscious in nothing but glowing red ribbons on numerous, hateful, occasions…but he'd been completely wrong. Conscious, uninjured, and completely unobscured, she was perfect. And he was dying for a taste of her.

Serena's heart faltered as she watched him, sitting before her, between her knees, in all his naked glory. That clichéd description from the romance novels she so zealously read flitted through her mind and she couldn't help but grin. _Perfectly sculpted and hard all over…heehee!_

Darien leaned down over her, covering her body with his deliberately and stealing a brief, tender kiss from her well-kissed lips before trailing hot kisses down her neck. As his tongue slid into the groove between her breasts, Serena moaned and arched slightly beneath him, pushing her plump breasts against his face. A heartbeat later his mouth descended on one, while his hand came up to gently massage the other. She was moaning with nearly every breath before he switched to the other breast and repeated the process. Her hands curled tightly into his hair before he pulled back.

"Oh, god…" Serena breathed, releasing his hair and sliding her hands over the muscles in his shoulders.

"You okay?" Darien asked, looking up at her flushed face.

She nodded vigorously. "Fantastic," she replied.

With a deep, rumbling chuckle, Darien proceeded down until he was nestled comfortably between her thighs. Pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of each leg, he was rewarded with a soft gasp, which was quickly followed by a feminine cry as he slipped his tongue inside of her.

Serena could barely breathe as Darien teased her very first orgasm out of her with his surprisingly devilish tongue, and a couple of well-placed, long fingers. As the orgasm rocked through her, her head fell back and she cried out from the pleasure.

Suddenly, Darien was above her again, offering her the sweetest, most tender smile she'd ever seen. She smiled back at him and curled her fingers loosely into his hair to pull his lips to hers again. As they kissed, she felt him adjust their position ever-so-slightly, and a strange thrill went through her when she felt the tip of him brush her entrance. Reflexively, she wrapped her long legs around his hips, locking her ankles together.

Removing his lips from hers, Darien met her gaze. "I'm sorry, Serena…it'll hurt."

"I know," Serena whispered calmly, tracing his jaw with her right hand. "It's ok."

With a quick nod, Darien gave her a sweet kiss and plunged inside of her before holding perfectly still. He felt her muscles contract at his entry even as she tensed beneath him. Her arms held him close for a long second before she finally began to relax.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, his lips brushing her ear.

Drawing a ragged breath, Serena replied, "Not if you stop now."

Darien nearly choked on his laughter at her unexpected declaration and shook his head. "Trust me, that's not possible." To emphasize his point, he slowly pulled almost entirely out of her, before thrusting back in. Serena cried out and arched beneath him, bucking her hips to drive him in deeper.

* * *

**Darien's ears** rang with Serena's scream of pleasure as he joined her in final ecstasy. Sweating, spent, and utterly sated, he used the last of his energy to pull out of her and collapse beside her on the bed. As his breathing began to regulate itself, he looped an arm beneath her and pulled her against him.

Serena willingly curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding in synch with hers. _I can't believe we finally made love…I thought for sure we wouldn't get this far until our honeymoon. Oh my god, that was spectacular! I can barely move…think I'll just stay right here…._

With his arm still wrapped securely around her shoulders, Darien felt sleep beginning to overtake him. Sensing she was half-asleep as well, he whispered, "Good night, Serena."

"'Night, Darien…" Serena's sleep-laden voice slurred as her hand finally stilled over his abdomen.

* * *

**Shrill, obnoxious** beeping roused them from their comfortable, deep sleep the following morning. Serena rolled over, putting her back, and a fountain of golden hair, to Darien as his eyes blinked open.

"Five m're min'tes, 'una," Serena slurred, clearly still sound asleep.

Grinning to himself, Darien sat up, reached across his Princess, and shut off the blaring alarm clock. Then he shifted his blue eyes downwards, drinking in the sight of her nude, sleeping form. He really hated having to wake her when she looked so cute and peaceful. With a quiet sigh, he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Time to get up, Serena," he whispered, leaning down to place his lips beside her ear.

Barely a second later she said, "…Darien?"

As she rolled over to look up at him, he smiled. "Good morning, Princess."

Her blue eyes widened as memories of the previous night flashed through her mind, and she smiled sleepily. "Good morning, my Prince."

Sitting up and causing the blankets to pool around his waist, Darien grinned down at her. "There's time for you to take a quick shower if you want. I was thinking of making breakfast; any requests?"

Serena's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Pancakes?"

Darien chuckled and nodded. "It's a deal."

* * *

**Serena emerged** from the hallway in her school uniform, her slightly-damp hair already up in her traditional "meatball" style. Darien smiled over at her as he set down a plate of five stacked pancakes, sprinkled with chocolate chips, and coated in syrup.

"Perfect timing," he greeted before returning to the plate of two pancakes that still rested on the counter and taking it to the table, setting it opposite the other plate.

Serena claimed her seat with a hungry grin. "Had to happen once in my life, right?" Taking a closer look at the pancakes, she squealed. "You put chocolate-chips in them?? Oh, you are the _**best**_!"

Darien chuckled, watching her bite into her breakfast before he began his own. "I thought you might like them."

* * *

**Coffee mug** at his lips as he took a sip to wash down his breakfast, Darien froze as his common sense finally returned. Clenching his hand on the handle of the porcelain, he shut his eyes and cursed beneath his breath.

Across from him, Serena looked up as she lifted the final bite of her own breakfast to her mouth. "What's wrong?"

Setting his mug down, he frowned, clearly upset with himself over something. At length, he replied, "We didn't use protection."

Serena downed her milk before smiling reassuringly at him. "Yes we did."

Darien's eyes snapped up to hers instantly, obviously not expecting that response. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Serena began, shifting subtly as awkwardness set in, "I'd been having unusually bad cramps for a few months, and so, while I thought you were away in America…I was complaining about it to Molly one day and she suggested I start taking the pill. She said her cramps had been a lot easier to deal with after she'd started taking it, so I decided it couldn't hurt to try…Mom was even okay with it; she said she'd been thinking about suggesting it, too, because of all my complaining."

Darien stared at her for a long moment, not sure which piece of her story shocked him the most. Finally, he said, "You're on the pill…" With a shake of his head, he added, "I'm not sure I wanted to know about Molly, though."

Serena laughed and grinned. "Yeah, I didn't really want to know about it, either. But, the point is, you don't have to worry. We're as safe as we can be."

Darien chuckled finally and returned her grin. "You know, when you put it that way, I actually worry more."

Serena paused before nodding. "You're right…I'll try to never say that again."

Standing, Darien drained the rest of his coffee, scooped both of their plates off of the table, and deposited them into his kitchen sink. Then he snagged his jacket from the stand in his foyer and indicated the door with a tilt of his head. "C'mon, Serena; I have to get you to school. Do you have your books?"

Serena held up her backpack proudly. "I somehow remembered to pack all the important ones when I was throwing things in here last night."

"That's good," Darien replied as he held his door open for her.

* * *

**They were **in his car a few minutes later, swiftly cruising towards her high school, and Serena's mind wandered back to where it had been before Darien had come into the room the night before. Fiddling absently with her skirt, she mumbled, "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

Lifting an eyebrow and briefly cutting his eyes to her, Darien replied, "Of course."

Heaving a large sigh, Serena began, "Mom and Dad are moving because of all the dangerous things that happen around here; but half of the reason things are always so dangerous is because we insist on fighting against the enemies who try to destroy our world…so it seems sort of counterproductive for _**me**_ to move away…either the next enemy will strike here and I won't be able to help, or they'll come to Okinawa and I won't be able to stop them all on my own…so I was thinking…I don't know if it would change their minds or not, but I think it's worth a chance…." Finally turning to face him, Serena declared, "I want to tell them the truth. At least about me; I don't have to out anyone else. But if that's the reason they're moving, they need to know that they might make things worse isolating themselves with me…half the time, it's been the power of the Silver Crystal that drew our enemies out in the first place."

Darien's expression was solemn and serious as he thought about her words. She had a very good point.

He said nothing as he pulled to the curb a couple of yards from the front gate. Shifting in his seat so that he could face her, he said, "First, you need to know that no matter what happens, you're not going to be alone. That said, I think you might be right. If you do decide you want to tell them the truth, I'll be with you. It's up to the girls if they want to reveal themselves, too; if you even suggest it to them; but I don't mind. They need to know the whole truth; not just a piece of it."

Serena smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling with a thin layer of unshed tears. "You really don't mind? You think it's a good idea?"

Darien nodded silently, never breaking eye contact.

A single tear slid down her cheek as her smile grew slightly. "Thank you, Darien. I will tell them, and I will need your support to do it."

Reaching out and brushing the tear away, he cupped her face gently. "I'll be there; just give me the word. Now, do you want to meet up after you get out of school?"

Serena half-nodded. "The arcade?"

Inclining his head, Darien replied, "I'll be there." Leaning forward and stealing a brief kiss, he added, "You better hurry if you don't want to be late."

Serena choked on a spurt of laughter, her tears vanishing. "I know…story of my life, you know? I'll see you after school!" In a flash, she was out of his car and running down the sidewalk with her backpack slung once again over her shoulder. He watched her until she'd rounded the gate, safely on school property, before pulling back onto the road and heading back home; he had time to shower and get his books together before class. If he didn't get stuck in traffic.

* * *

**Serena slid** into her seat with one minute to spare and breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't feel like standing in the hall again.

"What's with the backpack?" Mina asked curious from her seat beside her.

Serena blinked and looked over at her friend, then down at the backpack. She hadn't given any thought to explaining it.

"Oh, um…"

"Good morning, everyone!" Their teacher declared as she swept into the room at precisely that second.

Serena offered Mina an apologetic smile before both blondes turned their attention forward and the school day began.

* * *

**The girls** gathered together, as they always did, for lunch. It was their first real opportunity to talk, since none of them counted the ten-minute passing periods. As they sat beneath their favorite tree, Serena realized she had nothing for lunch. _I knew I'd forgotten something…._

"So, I've been dying to know all day; what's with the backpack?" Mina asked again as she lifted the lid off of her lunch box.

Lita and Ami turned their attention immediately to Serena's pink backpack, resting by her feet. Serena, too, looked down at it reflexively. Finally, she said, "It's kind of a long story…"

"So? We've got the whole lunch period." Mina pointed out.

"Hey, where's your lunch?" Lita interrupted as she realized that Serena didn't have any food in front of her.

Serena sighed heavily. "I don't have one today."

The girls' eyes widened and Ami set her chopsticks down, a concerned frown forming on her face. "Is everything okay, Serena?"

Looking up and meeting the concerned, curious, gazes of her friends, she shook her head. "No, not really…but I don't feel like getting into it a dozen times today. Maybe we can wait to talk about it until we meet up with Raye at the arcade after school?"

The girls smiled and Lita scooted closer, holding out her lunch box. "I'll split mine with you. You know I always bring too much."

Serena smiled and accepted the extra chopsticks her friend held out for her. "Thanks, Lita."

"You want my extra rice ball?" Mina asked knowingly.

"Always," Serena declared honestly, detouring to snatch the offering before it was taken away from her. The girls laughed and just like that the mood brightened as they ate their lunch and talked about classes…and boys.

* * *

**Darien was** already seated, waiting patiently with a half-full mug of coffee, at their usual booth in the back of the arcade. Lita led the entourage into Crown Arcade, smiling at Andrew, who looked up and smiled in return as he saw them. As soon as Serena's eyes landed on her boyfriend, who was watching her with a calm smile, she broke free from her friends and bolted to him. The girls watched, not at all surprised, opting to walk calmly instead.

Serena slid onto the booth effortlessly and cuddled against him, clutching to his arm. Smiling up at him, she said, "Hey."

Darien chuckled and gave her a small, private smile. "Hey, Serena. How are you doing?"

Serena's blue gaze fell down to his favorite green jacket and she shrugged, mumbling, "Okay, I guess," as the girls finally took their seats around them.

"Hey, Darien," they greeted, each offering friendly smiles.

Darien inclined his head to them. "Hey, girls."

Just then, Raye burst into the arcade, huffing. "I _**hate**_ group projects!" she declared in frustration as she flopped into the booth beside Lita, opposite Serena. Dropping her briefcase by her feet, she sighed dramatically before looking up at everyone. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, we just got here," Mina offered.

"I take it your project didn't go well?" Ami asked.

Raye shook her head before dropping it on her forearms, which were crossed on the table. "Oh, we probably did fine…and I hope I never have to talk to them _**ever**_ again!"

The girls laughed as Andrew stepped up and took their orders. He'd barely turned to walk away when Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista entered the arcade. A moment later, they were gathered around the table, which was suddenly rather crowded.

"Hey; what're you guys doing here?" Mina asked bluntly.

Michelle smiled before looking over at a confused Serena. "We heard Serena had something she needed to tell us about."

Raye blinked, finally lifting her head, forgetting about her frustration. "Oh? What? What's going on?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ So…what did you think?? How was it?? Bad, good, somewhere in the middle? I need to know! LOL And, of course, don't forget to read the next chappie… ^_~


	11. Ch11 The Secret's Out

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter eleven! Don't really have much to say…so, you know, forgive OOCness and minor errors! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything but the time it took to write this all up.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 11: The Secret's Out**

**Eight Sailor** Soldiers stared in muted shock at Serena as she finished her tale. Her blue eyes were locked on an invisible spot on the table, tears swimming again in her depths. Darien silently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

"But…you can't!" Raye declared forcefully, her own violet eyes sparkling with tears.

"Raye's right, you can't leave…there has to be something we can do!" Mina agreed, leaning forward to see around Darien, whom she was sitting beside, to get a better look at Serena.

Amara scoffed. "Like what? We can't exactly force her family to stay in Tokyo."

"But we can't just give up…" Lita stated, her own tears building, as she clenched her fists on the table top.

"What'll we do?" Ami asked softly, staring down at the table from her seat beside Mina, as a thin line of tears slid down her cheeks.

Serena sniffled and Darien looked down at her. "Serena," he prodded gently, urging her to continue.

The table fell silent again as they realized that she had more to tell them. At length, Serena whispered, "I'm going to tell them."

"Tell them what?" Raye asked hesitantly.

"The truth. About me." At this, Serena looked up confidently, the tears pooling in her eyes not quite escaping. "None of you have to come with me; I understand if you don't want to. But it's the only thing I can think of that might convince them to stay, and I can't leave…. So I'm going to tell them everything. Tonight."

"It would be incredibly dangerous for you to reveal your true identity to them, Princess. Surly you know that?" Trista stated calmly.

Serena nodded. "Yes. But living for _**at least**_ a year in Okinawa seems more dangerous to me than telling my family the truth. And I'm willing to take that risk, if it means even having a chance of staying here."

"Them knowing your secret puts them more at risk than they already are," Amara pointed out.

Serena shifted her attention to the other woman. "Does it, really? It'll be easier for me to protect them if I don't have to worry about them seeing me transform. Each and every one of them have already been brought into battles against my enemies at least once. And I could stop lying to them, telling them I'm studying late at Raye's or Ami's when I'm really running off to fight an alien monster. I know they'll worry more, but at least they'll finally _**know**_ me. And if an enemy figures out who I am, again, they'll target them regardless of whether or not they know my real identity."

"She's got a point," Michelle relented, looking over at Amara.

"And you're sure about this?" Ami asked after a moment of silence.

Serena offered her friend a small, sincere smile and nodded. "Yes, I am." She paused for a long moment before looking around the table again, adding, "I'm not asking any of you to reveal yourselves. I just want you to know that I'm going to. I'm sure some of you will be mad at me for it, and I'm sorry about that, but it's not going to change my decision. I hope you can understand. Now, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you all later."

* * *

**After Serena** had slipped from the booth and out of the arcade, Darien turned back to the group of women around him, his expression serious.

"You knew about her plan?" Trista asked almost immediately.

He inclined his head briefly. "Yes. And it would mean a lot to her if all of you could at least respect her decision."

"You think it's a good idea?" Michelle inquired.

"I do." Darien replied honestly. After a brief pause, he added, "She won't ask it of you, but I know she'd like all of your support tonight. I'm going to be there with her, to help her break the news to her family. All I ask is that you consider it." Standing, he said, "I'm going to go find her." And then he turned and walked out of the arcade, pausing long enough to pay Andrew for his and Serena's orders.

Mina slid down to the edge of the booth to make a bit more room for them all. Everyone obediently spread out as they thought about Darien's, and Serena's, arguments.

* * *

**He found** her sitting on the bench that surrounded the fountain, head down, shoulders shaking ever-so-slightly. She was crying again.

Silently, he sat down beside her and tilted his head up to the sky. After a moment, he said, "It'll be ok, Serena."

"How can you be sure?" She replied shakily, looking up at him. Her tears were no longer flowing, but they still gathered in front of her eyes.

Smiling, Darien looked down and met her gaze. "Because I intend to make sure I'm right. And I have a feeling."

"What sort of feeling?" Serena asked curiously.

Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him, Darien replied, "Just a feeling." As he spoke, he handed her a single, freshly-blossomed red rose.

Serena gasped and a small smile formed on her face as she took the offering carefully and held it close. Resting her head against his chest, she whispered, "I love you, Darien."

"I love you, too, Serena."

* * *

**Her stomach** shrank as she stared up at her house. She had no idea what to expect once she stepped inside. She hadn't so much as called since the night before, so she knew her mother would be angry. _And I expect to get a word in edge wise? Ha, get real, Serena._ With a shake of her head, she drew a deep breath for courage and entered her home.

Everything looked the same…normal. Sammy's stuff was waiting beside her usual school bag; everyone's shoes, except for hers, were resting in the entryway. The television echoed down the hall, where she knew her father was probably watching the news. Water was boiling in the kitchen.

Kicking off her shoes, Serena walked down the hall and peered into the kitchen. As she'd suspected, a covered pot of boiling water rested on the stove-top. Her mother stood at the counter, her back facing the entryway, chopping vegetables for salad.

"You came home finally," Ikuko declared before Serena could speak.

The blonde hesitated, sighed, and said, "Yes. I'm sorry for what I said last night, Mama…"

Ikuko finally set down the knife and turned, tears in her own eyes, to face her daughter. She smiled sadly, wiping her hands on her apron before crossing the kitchen to stand before her. "I won't lie, Serena. I was hurt by what you said. But I can't say I was surprised at all that anger. I'm so sorry for just dropping this on you and your brother, but we didn't want to say anything until it was final. And it isn't like you couldn't ever visit, you know."

Serena swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself not to cry yet. "Do you and Dad ever plan to move back?"

Her mother hesitated, and Serena knew the answer before it was spoken. "I don't think so…there wouldn't be any reason to, dear. I know you have friends here, but you'll make friends in Okinawa. And if Darien loves you as much as you love him, the two of you will work something out."

Serena shook her head softly and met her mother's gaze. "I still really don't want to move, and I'm going to think of something to change your mind, but…if we do move…I want you to understand that I'll be moving back to Tokyo as soon as I can. Because Tokyo is my home."

"Serena…" Ikuko whispered, surprised by her daughter's determination and seriousness.

"Welcome back, Meatball Head," Sammy declared suddenly as he walked up. The usual teasing tone was gone from his voice as he nodded at his sister, then his mother, and slipped past them both to grab a soda from the fridge.

As they watched the youngest Tsukino head back down the hallway, towards the stairs, the phone rang.

"Oh, Serena, will you get that?" Ikuko requested as she turned and began working again with the vegetables.

Nodding, the blonde jogged down the hall and snatched up the ringing telephone.

"Hello, Tsukino residence?"

"_**Serena? It's Raye."**_

"Oh, hey, Raye. What's…up?" Serena asked hesitantly. She was sure the fiery priestess wanted to lecture her on her decision.

On the other end, the soldier of Mars hesitated before saying, _**"We talked about…today…and…whatever you decide, we'll stand behind you."**_

Serena's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"_**Yes, 'really'! But we were worried there wouldn't be enough room in your house for all of us…."**_

Serena frowned, realizing her friend was right. It would be extremely crowded in their house if all of the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and her family were standing -or sitting- around. Finally, she said, "Maybe we could all meet at the park tonight? Dinner's almost ready, so it would have to be after…how about eight o'clock?"

"_**I'll call the girls and tell them to be there. Should I call Darien, too?"**_

"No, I'll call him."

"'_**Kay. Then we'll see you at the park, Meatball Head!"**_ Raye declared before promptly hanging up.

Serena stared at the phone for a long second after she'd hung up. A soft, happy smile lit up her face. _I should've known my friends wouldn't let me down…now I have to try and not let them down._

"Mom, I'm gonna go upstairs, ok? Let me know when dinner's ready!" Serena hollered down the hall before sprinting for the stairs.

* * *

**Luna looked** up at her as soon as she stepped into the room, but she remained silent until Serena had shut the door, snatched the cordless phone, and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Where have you been, Serena? I heard your mother say you slept over at Raye's last night." Luna demanded firmly.

Serena looked down at her guardian feline, belatedly realizing that she probably didn't know about the situation yet. Setting her phone down, she reached over and scratched Luna's ears gently.

"Oh, Luna, I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't know."

"Know what? What's going on, Serena? Your brother's been moping around the house all afternoon, but I can't catch enough of the conversation to learn anything."

"Mom and Dad have decided we're moving to Okinawa in three weeks. At the end of the school year."

Luna's red eyes widened. "What?! Why?"

Releasing her cat, Serena's gaze glossed over as she looked down at the carpeted floor. "Because they're tired of all the dangerous, crazy things that keep happening. They want to get away from the danger."

Luna sighed and rested her head on her forepaws. "I suppose that's understandable, even admirable, but utterly pointless in their case. Taking Princess Serenity and the Silver Crystal away from the Sailor Scouts will be catastrophe."

"I'm not going," Serena declared, clutching the phone in her lap. Luna looked up at her, startled.

"You're not?"

"Not without a fight."

As Serena picked up the phone and began dialing Darien's number, Luna asked, "And what do you intend to do?"

Placing the phone to her ear, Serena patted the feline's head. "Hush, Luna. I'll tell you everything in a minute."

"_**Hey, Serena,"**_ Darien declared as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Darien. I heard from Raye a few minutes ago."

She could hear the lifted eyebrows in his voice a moment later. _**"Oh? And?"**_

"They're going to support me. But my place is kinda too small, so we're going to try and meet up in the park around eight. Can you make it?"

Darien chuckled on the other end. _**"Of course I can. Let me know if the plan changes; otherwise, I'll see you at eight."**_

"Great. Thanks, Darien. See you soon." Serena replied before they both hung up.

Luna was looking skeptically at her when she returned her attention to the cat. "What are you scheming?" The guardian demanded knowingly.

Serena sighed, set down the phone, and told the plan to her cat. She knew Luna would strongly disapprove, but she wasn't changing her mind.

To her surprise, Luna's reaction was simple. "That's the best you can do in this situation, I suppose."

Serena blinked. "You…approve?"

"No, not at all. I think the entire thing is horrible; but considering the circumstances, our other two options are extremely unacceptable. So I won't try to stop you."

"Serena, Sammy! Dinner!" Ikuko called.

Giving the cat a quick hug, Serena cried, "Oh, thank you, Luna! After this, at least you won't have to hide from my family anymore. I'll bring you some milk!"

* * *

**"Thanks for **dinner, honey," Mr. Tsukino declared gratefully, wiping his mouth with his napkin as Ikuko scooped up the final plates from the table.

Sammy mumbled his own gratitude and pushed his chair back, preparing to disappear for the night in his room.

Serena reached out and dropped a hand on his shoulder, silently asking him to stay for a minute even as she looked out towards their parents. Sammy hesitated but remained.

"Mom, Dad…can we go to the park tonight?"

Everyone looked curiously over at her, Ikuko pausing with the plates in her hands. Finally, she said, "Why would we do that?"

Serena hesitated, eventually saying, "I…I have something important I want to talk to everyone about, and I want to…go to the park. Please."

"What time?" Ikuko asked calmly.

"Eight?"

Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino exchanged a long look before finally turning back to their daughter and Ikuko straightened. As she turned towards the sink to do her dishes, she said, "Alright. We'll go to the park at eight. But you have to do dishes."

Serena beamed and jumped to her feet. "Deal!"

* * *

**Luna in** her arms, Serena stood at the railing that separated those who visited the park from the lake beyond. She smiled contentedly as memories of her and Darien, on a date, rowing out onto the lake, swam across her mind's eye. Memories that would have to sustain her if her family insisted on moving.

"I still can't believe you brought your cat," Sammy mumbled, standing beside her and resting his chin on the railing.

"She's family," Serena said defensively. Luna meowed softly in agreement.

"Alright, Serena, we're here. What did you want to tell us about?" Ikuko asked, taking a seat on the nearest bench beside her husband.

Serena looked at her watch, stalling. It was just past eight; the girls and Darien would be there any minute.

"Well, I…" Luna started squirming, freeing herself from Serena's grasp, and leapt gracefully to the ground. Serena, startled, turned half-around and froze as she saw Darien stop a few feet away, one hand in his trouser pocket. Her eyes lit up and she ran to him. "Darien!"

Darien caught her with practiced ease, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and giving her a loving squeeze before letting go. "Sorry I'm a bit late; where're the girls?" He whispered.

Serena stepped back and shrugged. "Probably on their way. You're not that late."

"Serena," Ikuko called from the bench, earning her daughter's attention. "What is it you wanted to talk about? We can't sit out here forever, it's a school night."

The couple walked over until Serena was standing roughly half-way between the bench and the railing. Luna walked up and sat quietly beside her feet as Darien stopped a few inches back, on her other side.

"There's something I want to tell you, but I can't start until the girls get here." Serena declared calmly, her hands clasped in front of her.

"C'mon, Serena…you just have to accept it. Mom and Dad have made up their minds; even if all your friends start sobbing they're not going to change their decision." Sammy stated somberly, crossing the walkway and dropping down on the bench beside his parents.

"Is that what this is?" Ikuko asked, looking briefly over at Sammy before returning her attention to Serena.

* * *

**"Sorry we're** late!" Four girls chorused before Serena could answer her mother's question as they raced up and gathered around Serena and Darien, on the lake side.

Serena turned and smiled at her friends. "'S ok, I'm always late for everything."

"Oh, trust me, we know," Raye teased, winking at her friend.

"But this time it was my fault," Mina admitted as she released Artemis, who went over and sat beside Luna. "I fell asleep."

"Looks like we're all here," Amara declared as she, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru stepped up beside Darien calmly.

Serena smiled over at them genuinely. "Thank you for coming, everyone."

"Alright, Serena," Ikuko declared firmly, drawing everyone's attention once more. "Please tell me this isn't an elaborate scheme to make us stay in Tokyo."

Serena met her mother's gaze solidly, taking a deep breath. She honestly had no idea how any of them would take this revelation. "I suppose you could put it that way…yes, I want to stay here. This is my home; everyone here, they're my family. But the point of this isn't me begging you to change your mind. Tonight, I want you to fully understand why I _**can't**_ move. That's why I asked you all to come out here."

"Serena, don't be ridiculous. You're over dramatizing the situation; making it worse for yourself." Ikuko argued.

Serena shook her head. "Please, just…listen. I don't know how else to explain it…."

Ikuko sighed heavily and finally nodded. "We're already out here; we might as well hear what you've got to say. Why did you drag so many of your friends out here so late on a school night?"

"Mama, Daddy, Sammy…there's something I've been hiding from you…for a long time now…and it's time you knew the truth about me." Serena stated seriously.

The confusion and concern that immediately appeared on her family's faces was completely expected.

"Oh, god, you're pregnant!" Her father declared loudly, jumping to his feet.

"What?!" The Scouts and Darien chorused incredulously, even as Serena's and Darien's faces flamed for a few long seconds.

Serena threw her hands up, palms out and fingers splayed, shaking them vigorously. "No, no, no, no!"

Her father deflated slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Serena assured. Her father muttered something and collapsed back on the bench.

"So what is it, then?" Ikuko asked, patting her husband's shoulder sympathetically.

Serena hesitated, finally saying, "I…don't know how to say it, really. I mean, I do, but…you won't believe me. Is it ok if I just show you?"

"Of course it is, dear," Ikuko assured, still thoroughly confused about her daughter's actions. She watched as Darien squeezed her hand and Lita patted her opposite shoulder encouragingly. They were clearly well aware of whatever this big secret was.

Taking a visible deep breath, Serena reached up, plucked her favorite broach off of her school blouse, and held her arm high above her head as she spoke three words that threw her family for another loop.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

The broach opened, the crystal within flashed, and Serena's body glowed brightly. She was surrounded by feathers and ribbons one second and then, suddenly, in her place was Sailor Moon.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ The reveal is half-over! Can you withstand the tension?? LOL, sorry…couldn't resist. Anyway, please tell me what you thought and read on!


	12. Ch12 Fall Out

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter twelve! Hope you like it! And yes, I promise, this story _**is**_ going somewhere; trust me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…it's depressing.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 12: Fall-Out**

**Eternal Sailor** Moon stood calmly, silently; letting her family absorb the information she'd just presented them with. She held her breath as their eyes widened, her mother's hand flying over her mouth in shock. Her father slowly pulled off his glasses, wiped them with a clean corner of his shirt, and put them back on; staring at her. Sammy stared, wide-eyed, blinking, and breathed "No way…."

"S-Serena…?" Ikuko whispered slowly, disbelief evident in her gaze.

Sailor Moon nodded. "It's me, Mama. I'm Sailor Moon."

Sammy groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "You've gotta be kidding me! The Meatball Head is…aww, man!"

"I don't…believe it," Mr. Tsukino mumbled.

Suddenly Ikuko was angry, standing and stomping over to stand in Sailor Moon's, and therefore Darien's, personal space. "And what makes you think you're allowed to go around at night fighting all those terrifying creatures? It's dangerous!"

Sailor Moon smiled understandingly. "Because I have to, Mama. I have a duty to protect this world, and I'm one of the few people who has the power to fulfill that duty. Yes, it's dangerous. But if I don't take that risk everyone could die. I can't let that happen, not knowing I could have saved even one innocent life."

Tears swarmed Ikuko's eyes as she balled her fists on her hips stubbornly. "But why _**you**_? Why not let someone else be Sailor Moon? Give them all this power."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. The power I have is _**mine**_ alone. I can't give it up. And I don't want to. I hate fighting monsters and getting hurt; losing people I love. But I love _**helping**_ people. And if it weren't for all this," the blonde paused and waved her hands to indicate herself, "I wouldn't have made all these wonderful friends." Here she swept her hands out to indicate everyone gathered quietly around her.

Ikuko frowned. "What does your being Sailor Moon have to do with all of them?"

"Serena's not the only one with a secret, Mrs. Tsukino." Darien stated gently as he held up a single red rose. The rose-bud glowed, as did he, and a moment later Tuxedo Mask was standing in his place, beside Sailor Moon.

"Then…you're all…Sailor Scouts?" Sammy asked, coming to stand almost beside his mother with wide, curious eyes.

One by one, the girls held out their transformation pens. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Plant Power!"

When the glowing, swirling colors faded, the Sailor Scouts were standing before them, gathered as they had been around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask; proving Sammy's words.

Ikuko took a deep breath, turned, and seated herself back down on the bench. "My baby is…Sailor Moon…ok…so I see why you think you can't leave, but the way I look at it, maybe getting you away from here would get you away from this…lifestyle."

Sailor Moon sighed. "There's more to it than that, Mama. It's no coincidence that all the evil monsters come _**here**_ to try taking over, or destroying, the Earth. One way or another, they're almost always searching for the Silver Crystal."

Her family turned towards her again, confused once more. "Silver Crystal?" Her father inquired slowly.

Sailor Moon nodded and tapped her broach lightly. "It's in here; I keep it with me always. The Silver Crystal is extremely powerful, and if the enemy ever got a hold of it…horrible things would happen."

"Not that any of us would be around to know it," Uranus intoned pointedly.

Sailor Moon inclined her head once more in agreement. "Exactly. With the Silver Crystal, I have the power to protect the planet; but I couldn't do it without the Scouts. I'm not strong enough to fight alone, and if we move…then I won't have a choice."

"Or maybe you won't have to fight anymore? Those things, those creatures, you're always fighting, they'll be looking here for you and you won't be here. I don't see anything wrong with that." Ikuko declared harshly.

"But people would get hurt!" Sailor Moon cried, throwing her hands out to the sides as if emphasizing her point. "Innocent people would be hurt, maybe even killed, because I ran away! My friends, people I _**love**_, they could be hurt, too! I would never, _**never**_, abandon them to that!" Sailor Moon recoiled slightly, holding her hands, fists clenched, over her heart. Tuxedo Mask wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her lean against him silently.

"Besides," Sailor Mars interrupted, taking some of the heat off of her friend for a moment, "That's not how it would happen. The creatures that are always destroying the city, attacking people…they have a whole _**world**_ to chose from to set-up base and launch their attacks. And they always chose Tokyo. They're drawn to our power…to Sailor Moon and her Silver Crystal. If you move to Okinawa, or anywhere else, I can almost guarantee you that they'd start attacking there instead."

"How can you be so sure? What if it's all a big coincidence? Tokyo's a world-famous city, it's not a crazy choice to start trying destroy the world from here or…or something!" Ikuko argued.

"Let's put that issue aside for the moment," Sailor Neptune declared before Mars could fire back. Everyone looked over at her. Neptune met Ikuko's gaze solidly before continuing. "Ultimately, the decision you make is not ours to decide. We all know that. But you need to be aware, fully, of the decision you're making before it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Ikuko asked.

"As Sailor Scouts, we all have one common mission that takes precedence over everything else. Above all, we must protect our Princess; even at the cost of our own lives." Uranus elaborated firmly.

"Princess?" Sammy repeated quietly.

Ikuko huffed. "So you'll have one less Scout to protect your Princess. I'm sorry, but she's not just some soldier in an endless war; she's my daughter! And I'm not about to have her sacrificing her life for some Princess I've never met! Surely you all can protect this Princess just fine without Serena."

"Actually, that would be rather difficult…" Sailor Mercury commented softly.

Ikuko turned her anger and confusion towards Mercury. "Why? Because Sailor Moon has that fancy crystal? I still don't see why she couldn't hand the thing over to someone trustworthy…couldn't your Princess keep it?"

"Mama," Sailor Moon interrupted, her composure returned for the time-being. "Please don't snap at them. They're telling you the truth. It would be impossible for them to protect the Princess without me, because I _**am**_ the Princess."

"What…?" Her mother whispered.

"You're a _**princess**_?! Of what; Meatball-Land?" Sammy wondered incredulously.

Sailor Moon mock-glared at her younger brother teasingly. "The moon, actually."

"The moon? Give me a break; there's no life on the moon!"

Sailor Moon looked away, her heart sad, as it always was when she thought of the moon. "No, not anymore…but there was. A long time ago. And I was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

"That does seem a little extraordinary." Ikuko said quietly.

Sailor Moon looked up at her mother, wounded by the disbelief in her eyes. "It's true, Mama. Please believe me."

"Princess," Sailor Pluto interrupted. When Sailor Moon and the others were looking at her, she said, "Perhaps you should show them the truth."

"But…how?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Use the Crystal. Combine its power with your memories of the Silver Millennium, but be careful; if you use too much strength, you'll exhaust yourself."

"Take my hands, Princess," Tuxedo Mask offered. "We'll show them together."

Sailor Moon looked up at him and smiled as she placed her gloved hands in his larger ones. Then she let her eyes drift shut and summoned the power of the Silver Crystal. The cover of the broach vanished from sight and pure, white light flowed out from the crystal within. Instantly, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were gone, replaced by Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The crescent moon on Serenity's forehead flared and images of days long ago began playing across the minds of Serena's family.

When the lights faded, Serenity and Endymion opened their eyes and smiled warmly at each other before turning to face the Tsukinos once more. Endymion kept hold of Serenity's left hand, lacing his fingers through hers and offering her silent comfort.

"Whoa…" Sammy breathed.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Serenity whispered, her gentle voice carrying on the breeze.

"It's so romantic, and yet so tragic…oh, Serena…." Ikuko stated softly, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Now I understand why you're so upset about moving…but…we already put money down on the house."

Serenity's eyes widened and she clung to Endymion even as she transformed back into Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask held her close, silently wishing there was more he could do.

"Oh," Ikuko gasped, looking away and fighting back her own tears. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It has to be this way."

"No it doesn't," Mr. Tsukino offered thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Ikuko asked, surprised, as Sailor Moon and the others looked over at him.

"We can get our money back; and I can tell my boss that something came up and I can't take the transfer."

"But…"

Giving his wife's hand a squeeze, Mr. Tsukino said, "Think about it, honey. If we move, we'll just be bringing all that crazy stuff with us. At least this way, if we stay here, Serena has people watching out for her. People who can protect her a lot better than we can."

Ikuko gave a wry, teary smile. "I guess…we're never going to get away from it, are we?"

"I'm sorry…" Sailor Moon whispered, watching her family. "You could still go, if you want…but I can't…I have to stay here. And that way, you could get away from all of this."

"Don't be ridiculous, Serena!" Ikuko cried. "Where would you stay? How would you eat? You're not ready to live on your own yet." She paused, took a deep breath, and smiled. "But you're right…you can't leave, can you? So we're not going, either. Just…try and keep it from following you home, ok, dear?"

Sailor Moon's eyes lit up, sparkling like diamonds as she smiled and nodded. "It's a deal." The Inners erupted in cheers and pulled Sailor Moon into a crushing, giggling, group hug, while Tuxedo Mask and the Outers stood by and watched; smiling.

* * *

**When Serena** got home from school the following day, she found her mother on the couch in the living room, surrounded by pictures and photo albums.

"What're you doing?" She asked curiously, leaning over the couch to see the picture in her mother's hand. It was one of the two of them at a lake…from the time when Endymion had been under Beryl's control. Serena could see the statue of the lovers in the background.

"Oh, I was just going through our old family photos…it's something I like to do once in a while. After everything last night…it felt like a good time. Won't you sit down with me?" Ikuko offered, making a spot beside her on the couch.

"Sure, I love pictures!" Serena agreed, sitting carefully to avoid disturbing the slips of laminated paper.

"Do you remember this one, Serena?" Her mother asked, holding out the picture from the lake.

Serena took it and nodded. "Of course I do…the lake was beautiful…."

"Darien was there, wasn't he? As Tuxedo Mask? He saved us from that monster." Ikuko asked conversationally.

Serena hesitated before handing back the picture. "Technically, yes…but he wasn't…you see, our enemy, Beryl, had captured and brainwashed him into fighting for them. So he _**was**_ there, but…he wasn't really on our side then. It's a lot more complicated than that, but…you get the idea."

Ikuko frowned. "Your life is so much more complex than I ever would have imagined…I'm sorry, Serena."

"It's ok, Mama."

They grew silent until Ikuko picked up another picture and giggled softly. "Oh, look, Serena! It's you and your cousin, Rini, from the first time she came to live with us! You were always fighting over sweets; so much alike!"

Serena took the picture reverently from her mother and smiled. She and Rini were playing tug-of-war with a plate that held up a piece of cheesecake. It had been the last slice, and had ended up all over Serena's new skirt. At the time, she had wailed and cursed Rini for being a brat and getting her grounded.

"Rini…" Serena breathed, gently running her fingertips over the image of the smaller girl's face. _I miss her so much…but I'll see her again._

Ikuko looked over, curious about her daughter's reaction. "Serena? Are you ok?"

Serena looked up at her mother before realization hit. She hadn't intended to tell her mother about the future…then again, Pluto hadn't told her _**not**_ to. "I'm alright…I was just thinking about Rini. I miss her."

Ikuko smiled. "I do, too. She was so much fun. The two of you were really so similar, it amazes me that you're only cousins. I wonder how she's doing; have you heard from her lately?"

Serena shook her head. "Not since she left." She hesitated as her mother reached for another picture. "Mama…I want to tell you something, but it might freak you out a little. If Dad ever found out, he'd probably do something crazy again…but…can I tell you?"

Ikuko looked back at Serena, put down the picture, and smiled. "You can tell me anything, sweetie. I'm your mother; I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Handing the picture of her and Rini back to her mother, Serena said, "Rini's not really my cousin."

Ikuko's hand paused over the picture. "What? But…yes she is."

Serena shook her head. "No, what you remember…about her being my cousin, anyway, was sort of a cover-story. I still don't know how she tricked you, Dad, and Sammy into believing it…but, the truth is, Rini's from the future. The first time she came back, she was looking for the Silver Crystal to save her mother from our enemy. They had practically destroyed her future and my crystal was the only way to save everyone. The second time she came back was for training."

Ikuko's eyebrows rose again. "Training? For what? And what's this about the future?"

"Rini is Sailor Mini Moon. Her mother and father sent her back to our time again so that we, specifically me, could train her on how to be a Sailor Scout."

"Rini…sweet, young, little Rini…is a Sailor Scout? But she's just a child!"

Serena nodded. "I know, but it's true. And she had to know how to defend herself. You see, Rini is the Princess of Crystal Tokyo; although her official title is Small Lady."

"Crystal Tokyo?" Her mother repeated.

"That's what it's called. That's where the palace is…the kingdom spreads out over all of Earth. And, someday, Rini will inherit it."

"But, Earth isn't one big kingdom, Serena."

"I know…somehow, that changes. In the future. Pluto doesn't exactly give a lot of details…and when we were there, to rescue Rini and her mother, we didn't really have time to ask a lot of questions."

"Ok…so, if Rini is the princess of the future…then why is she so much like you? Was it all an act?"

"No…Rini _**is**_ family, Mama." Serena paused and took her mother's hands into her own. "Rini is _**my**_ daughter. Mine and Darien's. Although in the future we go by King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity."

Ikuko's eyes widened at the unexpected news. "Then…Rini is…my granddaughter? I have a granddaughter?!"

Serena laughed. "She is, yes, but no, you don't. Not yet. Rini's a few years away."

Ikuko released Serena's hands and held her palms to her temples. "I'm instituting a new rule: only one big revelation a week…no, make it a month; got that? This weird life of yours is going to give me a permanent migraine!"

"I'm sorry, Mama…I just…wanted you to know."

Ikuko sighed. "It's ok, Serena…I was being overdramatic. You had to inherit it from someone, didn't you?"

Serena laughed and nodded just as her father stepped into the house, home from work.

* * *

**A flower**, made of solid ice, greeted Serena the following morning when she managed to pry her eyes open from her blissful, slightly erotic, dream. She blinked, too tired to initially realize that something strange had happened, and reached out to touch it. The moment her fingers grazed the frigid lily her mind kicked into gear and she sat up, scooting away from it.

"Luna!" Serena cried, hollering for her cat.

The feline slipped into the room a few seconds later, panting a bit, as if she'd run up the stairs. "What is it, Serena? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

"Luna, has anyone been in my room this morning?"

"I don't think so. Your family's in the kitchen; why?" It was then that Luna saw the ominous, reflective gift that rested on Serena's pillow. It had barely begun to sweat. Putting her paws on the bed and sniffing cautiously at it, Luna asked, "What is this?"

"I don't know; it was there when I woke up. It looks like a flower. But it's _**cold**_."

"Naturally," Luna declared, looking back up at Serena. "It's solid ice. It'll make a huge puddle on your pillow when it's done melting."

"I don't care about that!" Serena wailed, slumping slightly. "How did it get _**on my bed**_?!"

Luna hesitated, clearly as bothered by it, in her own way, as Serena. "I have no idea," she finally admitted. "Take it to school with you and have Mercury analyze it. Maybe that will give us some answers."

"Should I even be touching it?" Serena asked.

"I don't think it'll hurt you; it's just ice. But, if you want, I'll go ask your mom for a plastic bag. Now hurry and get dressed, Serena. We want Ami to get a look at it before it melts!"

Serena pouted and carefully crawled off of her bed, keeping a wide berth around the flower. Once she was standing on her own two feet, she leaned over it curiously. "It looks like a lily…that's so strange." Sighing, she turned and headed to her closet for her uniform. _Here we go again…._

* * *

**"Ami! Wait** up!" Serena called twenty minutes later as she raced through the school's front gate, trying desperately to catch up with the much-more-punctual girl.

Ami stopped and turned, eyes widening when she spotted Serena sprinting towards her. When the blonde had caught up, Ami said, "Wow, you're early today, Serena. What's the occasion?"

Catching her breath, Serena stood properly and held out the plastic baggie with the half-melted ice-lily inside it. "I need you to analyze this for me. It was on my pillow when I woke up this morning, which, let me just say, is a little bit creepy."

Ami took the baggie and led the blonde to semi-secluded spot by the fence. They both sat down and Ami pulled out her Mercury Computer, setting the frozen curiosity carefully in front of her.

As she clicked away, Ami asked, "And Luna didn't see or sense anything this morning?"

"No, nothing. The only sign that anything at all was wrong was this flower."

"Hey, whatcha doin' way over here?" Lita called as she and Mina came up.

Mina frowned when she saw the computer in Ami's hands. "What's going on?"

Serena indicated the ice flower as the two girls took seats opposite them. "I have a stalker who leaves ice-flowers on pillows. It was there when I woke up."

"Any idea who could've done it?" Lita demanded, worry settling in her eyes.

Serena shook her head silently.

"Does Darien know?" Mina asked as she stared at the still-melting gift.

"I haven't talked to him today." Serena replied.

Ami's startled gasp drew their attention before the conversation could go any further. "What is it, Ami?" Serena asked.

The young genius looked up, confusion evident in her blue eyes. "According to my computer, this ice isn't from Earth. It's Mercurian ice."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Dun-Dun-Dun!!! LOL Anywho, what did you think? Was the reaction at least _**somewhat**_ believable?? I tried, really I did…so tell me what you think!


	13. Ch13 Another Mystery

_**A/N:**_ Ah, chapter thirteen…are you ready for this?? LOL Anywho, you know the drill…please forgive OOCness and/or minor errors and, above all, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing….

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 13: Another Mystery**

**"You're saying** it was ice from _**Mercury**_?" Raye asked, dumbfounded, that afternoon as the girls sat, gathered around the table in her bedroom.

Opposite her, Ami nodded solemnly. "Yes. The computer identified it as originating on Mercury. There's no mistaking it."

"But how is that even possible?" Lita asked from her seat beside Raye.

Ami looked down, staring at the plastic bag that held the long-melted former ice flower. "I have no idea."

Mina looked down at the two felines sitting between her and Serena. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

"No," Artemis replied honestly.

"The only being I know of capable of creating Mercurian ice is Sailor Mercury. And I somehow doubt Ami's behind this." Luna stated.

Serena sighed heavily and slumped against the table, resting her chin on her crossed forearms. The girls looked over and frowned faintly, concerned for their friend.

Silence reigned for a long minute before Mina finally spoke what everyone was thinking. "The real question is: was it meant for _**Serena**_ or _**Sailor Moon**_?"

"We have to assume it means we have a new enemy." Luna declared firmly.

"But is it possible it was just a coincidence?" Lita murmured.

"Statistically, no," Ami stated reflexively.

"Ami," Mina began, looping an arm around her friend's shoulders, "some things you should really keep to yourself."

"Oh…sorry," Ami mumbled sheepishly.

Serena sat up as the girls fell silent again. "I think I'm gonna go home."

"I want to go with you," Ami declared. "I think it might be a good idea to make sure there isn't anything suspicious in or around your house."

"I'll go, too," Raye insisted.

"We all will," Mina corrected.

"Girls…you don't have to." Serena said.

Lita winked and grinned. "Too late; we're coming anyway."

Serena smiled gratefully. "You guys are the best."

The girls laughed and Mina flipped her hair dramatically as she stood and winked, holding up a "V" as she said "We know!"

* * *

**"I'm home**!" Serena called as she and the girls kicked off their shoes in the entry way.

Ikuko stuck her head into the hallway from the kitchen and smiled. "Welcome home, dear. Oh, hello, girls. Is everything ok?"

Serena smiled at her mother. "Oh, yeah. We're just…checking out a few things. That's all."

Ikuko gave them a strange, not-quite-believing look before shrugging and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Serena…?" Raye asked slowly, giving the girl a curious look.

"I don't want to worry her yet…this is _**exactly**_ what she's afraid of, y'know?"

The girls gave brief nods and Ami pulled out her computer, searching for signs of anything that didn't belong. The girls walked slowly down the hall, Ami in the lead, with Serena in the middle. Raye and Mina walked on either side of her as they extended their senses, doing their own search. Lita brought up the rear of the group, paying more attention to Serena than to the energy of the home. Her friend was clearly more worried than she was letting on.

Luna and Artemis walked on either side of Ami as they slowly ascended the stairs.

"Meatball Head, what're you doing?" Sammy asked as he waited semi-patiently at the landing, so that he could head downstairs.

The girls looked up at him and Serena hesitated, finally saying, "It's nothing, Sammy. Don't worry about it."

Sammy's look was skeptical. "Uh-huh…"

"Oh, go mind your own business, you twerp!" Serena countered defensively as Lita stepped onto the landing and slightly aside to make room for Sammy.

Sammy stuck his tongue out at his sister and started down the stairs. "Whatever, Serena. You're so weird."

Ami led the way down the hall until they stopped at Serena's room. The door was slightly ajar, as Serena always left it so that Luna could come and go at her leisure. Luna stepped forward and nudged it open wide enough for the team to slip inside.

Serena gasped audibly even as Lita elbowed the door shut on reflex. The girls and felines turned their attention to their Princess immediately.

"What is it?" Raye demanded.

Serena walked shakily over to her dresser and they instantly saw what had drawn her attention. In the vase that she kept on her dresser -which was usually occupied by at least one healthy red rose- rested a single, gleaming ice lily. But Serena's trembling hand landed hesitantly on the other occupant of the dresser-top. Lying, discarded, beside the vase, was a rose. But the bud was crumpled and frosty and clearly devoid of life.

Serena scooped the rose into her hands and held it close…for all of five seconds. Then it shattered, and Serena's calm shattered with it. A choked sob escaped her throat and she sank to her knees, clinging to the pieces of the rose.

"Serena!" The girls cried, rushing to her and crouching down. After a second, Ami stood up and turned to the lily.

"It's the same as the first one," she reported dutifully a moment later. "And the ice covering the rose is also Mercurian."

"B-but…what…what's going on?!" Serena sobbed, shaking.

Lita held her close while Mina looked around the room for other disturbances. Raye picked up a piece of the stem that had fallen to the floor and cupped it in her palms, letting her powers surround it. After a long silence, broken only by Serena's sobs and gasping breaths, Raye released the breath she'd been holding and looked up.

"I can't get a solid reading from it…but whatever it is, it's not good."

"So what do we do?" Mina asked as she rubbed Serena's arm comfortingly.

Lita looked up as she massaged Serena's shoulders, angry determination flashing in her green depths. "We find this asshole and beat the crap out of him."

"Sounds good to me," Raye declared, curling her fist around the small piece of stem.

"Yeah. Any ideas how to find him?" Mina asked.

"Can you trace the energy signature?" Luna asked, looking up at Ami.

The blue-haired girl looked at her computer screen and sighed, shaking her head. "Not with the minimal data we have now. If I passed the owner of the energy on the street, I would know it…but I have no way to track it."

"Well we can't just sit back and wait. Whoever it is, they're clearly comfortable with letting themselves into Serena's room without permission. That's not exactly a comforting thought." Mina pointed out.

Raye stood and crossed quickly to the large bedroom window. Extracting two sutras, she murmured her chant and placed one on either side of the window frame, securing them to the wall. Then she turned, walked to the doorway, and repeated the process with two more sutras.

Standing back, she rested her hands on her hips. "Without knowing what we're up against, there's no way to know if these'll work. But it's worth a try."

"Is everyone staying for dinner?" Ikuko called up the stairs before anyone could comment.

"Do you want us to stay, Serena?" Lita offered gently as the blonde pulled away from her friend and wiped at her eyes.

"No…I'm ok. I'm sorry for breaking down like that. Really, you don't have to stay."

The girls exchanged a long look before finally agreeing. "I can leave Artemis here tonight," Mina offered.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Artemis put in.

Serena shook her head. "I'll be fine, really."

With hesitant nods the girls stood, Ami put away her computer, and together they headed down the stairs. Serena convinced Mina to take Artemis with her and promised to call if anything else suspicious happened. Reluctantly, the girls left.

* * *

**Serena stood** in her doorway after dinner, staring at the empty vase on her dresser. Ami had taken the lily for further study. The shattered rose pieces rested on top of crumpled papers in Serena's garbage bucket. _I don't want to go in there…it feels so…violated. What do I do?_

"Serena?" Luna asked from her place by the girl's feet.

Serena flinched, startled, and looked down at her cat. "Sorry, Luna," she whispered. Then an urge struck her, and she bolted into the room, dropping to her knees again before the dresser and tugging open the bottom drawer. Luna came up to her side as Serena pulled free the golden star locket. The feline watched as she sank back and gently lifted the lid. The room was instantly filled with the familiar, comforting melody.

Luna sighed, used her paws to push the drawer shut, and turned to face the reincarnated Moon Princess. "Go to him, Serena."

Serena looked up at Luna's words. "What?"

Luna indicated the locket with a forepaw. "You're worried about him, and some company would do you some good right now. I can't say I like the idea of you staying in this room again tonight, since we know someone has been in here at least twice. So go ahead."

Serena smiled, closed and pocketed the locket, and scooped Luna into her arms. "Thank you, Luna."

"Would you like me to stay here tonight, to keep an eye on your family?" Luna offered.

Hesitantly, Serena nodded. "If you don't mind. I can't say I think anything will happen; and if it does, I want you to call me immediately."

Luna scoffed, slipping out of Serena's embrace. "Well, I certainly don't intend to fight an enemy all on my own."

Serena grinned. "Good."

* * *

**Soon she** found herself again standing at Darien's door late at night. Her overnight bag was held loosely in her right hand as she raised her left and knocked; the hall light reflecting off of the ring resting on her ring finger. _I hope he's ok._

She was about to knock again when the door opened and Darien looked down at her, worry crossing his face once more. "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena said nothing as she slipped into his apartment, kicked off her shoes, and set her bag down. Then she turned to face him as she felt the burning of her tears building up in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She finally asked, her voice soft and concerned.

Darien frowned at the strange question and nodded. "I'm fine; why wouldn't I be? Serena, what's going on?"

Serena released a breath and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. "I'm glad…"

Darien paused, confused by her actions. After a moment, he gently pulled her away from him. "Serena…"

Serena sighed, took hold of one of his hands and led him into the living room. She took a seat on the couch and tugged gently, encouraging him to do the same. He obeyed silently, shifting his hand until it had enveloped hers. Finally, Serena spoke.

"I woke up with an ice-lily lying on the pillow next to my head this morning. I have no idea how it got there…. And this afternoon the girls came home with me, to see if they could figure something out, and there was another one…in my vase…and the rose that I put there…it was frozen, too; lying on the dresser. It shattered as soon as I touched it…and I was worried…I know I should have just called…."

Darien's head swam at the newest story. _Someone's breaking into her room and leaving her _**ice lilies**_ of all things? What does that mean?_ "Serena…are _**you**_ ok?" He finally asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Serena hesitated, giving him all the answer he needed. "I don't know…it's really freaking me out, having someone in my room, _**twice**_, without anyone noticing. And Ami can't trace it. But she did say…the ice, it isn't from Earth."

"What?" Darien breathed, utterly thrown by that declaration.

Serena met his gaze again. "It's Mercurian. But who could possibly _**do**_ that? And why me?"

* * *

**It was** then that Darien's phone rang. Both started and looked over at the offending device before Darien decided to ignore it. They could leave a message. Turning back to Serena, he said, "I don't know, Serena. But we'll figure it out; I promise. No one's going to hurt you."

"I'm scared, Darien…" Serena whispered as the answering machine kicked in. Darien silently reached out and pulled her close. She immediately snuggled up against him.

Trista's voice echoed softly out of the answering machine a heartbeat later. _**"Darien this is Trista. I need to speak with Serena immediately; Raye said she was-"**_

Darien reached over immediately and snatched the cordless phone out of its cradle. "Hello? What's going on?"

"_**Is the Princess with you?"**_

"Yes, but she's a little shaken up right now. What happened?"

"_**Do you have speakerphone?"**_

"I do; just a second." Darien pulled the phone from his ear and hit the speaker button, setting it on the table between them. "Go ahead."

"_**Hotaru's had a vision that worries me. She says something cold is approaching Serenity; something powerful. It threatens the future to its core; if we lose to this being, Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist."**_

"What is it?" Serena asked immediately.

Trista's reply was soft and sincere. _**"I wish I knew, Princess. Hotaru's vision was extremely unclear on details. But please be on-guard; they could strike at any time."**_

Darien and Serena exchanged a look and Darien said, "They may have already made their move. Serena's received two Mercurian ice-lilies in her room from an unknown source."

"_**Mercurian ice? That's impossible."**_

"Ami scanned it herself; every time, the computer's readout was the same." Serena insisted.

Trista was silent a long while, before finally saying, _**"That is highly disturbing. We should all meet up tomorrow and discuss this in detail. Until then, Princess, don't go anywhere alone. And don't sleep at home; it's dangerous to be so vulnerable when you know the enemy has already made himself comfortable there."**_

"Trust me; I don't plan on sleeping there. Ok. We'll meet up tomorrow."

"_**Very well. Forgive me for calling so late. Good-night."**_ And Trista was gone.

* * *

**Serena dispiritedly **raised her left arm and flicked open her communicator as Darien clicked off the phone. Pressing the button to call the entire team, Serena took a deep breath and said, "Sailor Scouts, I'm calling a meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"What's going on?" Amara asked.

"Is everything ok?" Mina wondered.

"When and where?" Raye added.

"Is everybody free at four?" Serena asked. When everyone gave the affirmative, Serena hesitated. Darien squeezed her other hand gently, catching her eye.

"Why don't we all gather here?" He offered quietly.

"Serena?" Lita called through the communicator.

Serena smiled gratefully and looked back at her wrist. "Then we'll all meet at Darien's apartment at four tomorrow."

"We'll be there," Amara assured before clicking off. The other girls agreed promptly and a moment later Serena had closed her communicator and dropped her arm onto her lap.

"It'll be ok, Serena," Darien promised gently as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his shoulder wordlessly.

She sniffled, releasing his hand so that she could wrap both of hers into the fabric of his shirt. "Something just feels so…so wrong. Even when Aluminum Siren and Tin Nyanko were after my Star Seed, it didn't feel this personal…but this…I feel so vulnerable." She pulled back suddenly, teary diamond blue eyes searching his concerned midnight ones. "I don't even feel safe in my own home! What am I supposed to do?"

Darien reached a hand up and wiped away the single tear that had slipped free during her declaration. He didn't have a satisfactory answer for her. She was right; it seemed a lot more personal than their previous foes. And he hated it. "I wish I could tell you not to worry, Serena. I hate that this guy is targeting you. But for now, all we can do is keep an eye on you. Trista was right; you shouldn't go anywhere alone. You'll stay here tonight, and tomorrow we'll come up with a more permanent plan."

"But I don't _**want**_ a permanent plan…I want my life." Collapsing again against him, she shook slightly as she sobbed, "When will it end, Darien? I'm tired of fighting…I'm ready for _**peace**_."

Holding her close and rubbing her back, Darien whispered, "I know, Serena. So am I."

* * *

**"Are you** sure you don't mind?" Serena asked a while later as she watched Darien set his alarm clock.

Darien chuckled and looked over at her. "I'm sure, Serena. I think I can handle having you overnight again."

Serena flushed despite herself and fiddled with her fingers. "I don't mean to be an inconvenience…"

Darien straightened and approached her. He rested one hand on her hip, his fingers sliding beneath the hem of her shirt and landing on bare, warm, soft skin. His other hand reached up and tilted her chin until their eyes met. With the hand on her hip, he pressed slightly and guided her forward until they were well within each other's personal space.

"Serena," Darien breathed, his voice low and deep, "you're _**never**_ an inconvenience to me."

Serena's hands landed on his chest as the hand holding her chin slowly moved to cup the back of her head. Simultaneously they leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle for a tender kiss. As Darien's hand slipped further up her back, still beneath her shirt, Serena's arms coiled up, wrapping around his neck. She moaned softly as their kiss deepened, the distance between them vanishing.

* * *

**Serena woke** the following morning to a soft, lingering kiss on her bare shoulder. She mumbled something incoherent and rolled over, into the chest and warm embrace of her boyfriend, who chuckled lightly.

"Time to get up, Serena."

"I don't wanna…let's just stay here." She murmured, snuggling impossibly closer.

Darien grinned as an idea struck him. "I think the girls would massacre me if you didn't show up to school today, Serena."

Serena shook her blonde head in silent disagreement, not budging.

Darien heaved an overdramatic sigh and trailed a hand lightly down her arm, to her hip. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he whispered. Before Serena could ask him what he was talking about, his fingers began dancing torturously over her sensitive skin. He was tickling her.

Serena squealed loudly and tried to throw herself bodily away from him, but he held her securely against him with his other arm. She squirmed, pushing and laughing uncontrollably. "Darien!" She managed between gasps for breath.

"What's the magic word?" He asked teasingly, continuing his torture.

Still squirming and giggling like crazy in her failed attempts to escape from her tormentor, Serena gasped, "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Nope," he replied, slipping his hand over her stomach.

Her screech was louder than before. "Oh, god, stop! Stop!"

Suddenly Darien's hand stilled and he rolled with her until he was leaning over her. She quieted immediately, still gasping for breath as she stared up at him, her face flushed from her exertion. But the smile on her face was worth it.

Pressing a brief, sweet kiss to her delicious lips, Darien whispered, "I love you, Serena."

Serena giggled, tracing her fingers up his chest before cupping his jaw and pulling him in for another quick kiss. "I love you, too, Darien."

Grinning, Darien pulled back and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm going to go start breakfast before I decide to keep you pinned to that bed all day."

As he pulled on boxers and clean slacks, Serena rolled onto her side to watch, saying, "For the record, I still vote for ditching school."

Chuckling, Darien slipped his black turtle-neck over his head and said, "I'd like to live to see our wedding day, thanks. I'll be in the kitchen."

Serena stared at the open doorway after Darien had disappeared down the hallway. She smiled softly and reached for the dresser, where she'd placed her ring the night before. Today was a good day to wear it.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ So, what did you think of chapter thirteen?? Like, dislike, what? LOL Please review! And don't forget chapter fourteen!


	14. Ch14 The Meeting

_**A/N:**_ Welcome to chapter fourteen! I can't think of much else to say at the moment, so…enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I think by now you know the drill…

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 14: The Meeting**

**This time,** when Darien parked his car at the curb, he got out and walked with Serena to the school property. He wasn't taking any chances with her safety.

Lita was leaning against the brick wall that enclosed the school, her arms clasped behind her back. Ami stood beside her, quietly holding her school briefcase in front of her. Mina stood on the other side of Ami, one hand on her hip. They all looked over when Darien and Serena approached.

Mina smiled. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," Darien and Serena greeted. Then Serena released his arm and looked up at him, smiling.

"Thanks, Darien. We'll see you this afternoon."

Darien smiled softly. "You'd better. Be safe, Serena." Leaning down, he stole a brief kiss, waved once more to the girls, and turned back down the sidewalk.

When he was out of sight, Serena turned and joined her friends, who walked with her onto the school's property. They talked about light things, none of them wanting to mention the danger looming in the air.

* * *

**After school** Serena insisted on going home to check on her family and Luna. Raye met them at her driveway and together the girls entered the house. Sammy's school bags and shoes were missing; so were her mother's and father's.

"Is no one here?" Lita asked as they stepped into the living room, finding the television off and the room empty.

"Dad's still at work, but…Mom and Sammy should be here," Serena said softly. Raising her voice, she called, "_**Luna**_!"

They held their breath until the familiar feline poked her head into the room a minute later. Her eyes went wide and she smiled when she saw them. "Welcome home, Serena. What is it? Have you figured anything out?"

Serena turned and walked over to the cat, kneeling before her. "Luna, where're Mom and Sammy?"

Luna blinked. "Oh, they went grocery shopping. Your mother told me to tell you they probably won't be back until after four."

Serena breathed a loud sigh of relief, slouching back to sit on her sock-covered feet.

"Did anything unusual happen last night? Any new ice-sculptures?" Mina asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, nothing. It was quiet all night long."

The soft sound of the front door clicking drew everyone's attention to the hallway. Curious, Serena stood and led the way to the foyer. It wasn't even 3:30 yet; her mother wasn't usually that off in her estimations.

"Mama? Dad? Is that-" She stopped short when she saw nothing but a gleaming ice-lily, propped carefully up beside her discarded school shoes. Her blue eyes widened and she subconsciously stepped backwards.

Raye and Lita sprinted forward, throwing open the front door and disappearing outside. Mina stepped in front of Serena, her hand wrapped tightly around her transformation pen, while Ami kept to Serena's side, half-turned so that she could see behind them as well.

The realization that whoever was stalking her had been so close, and they hadn't even noticed, took Serena's breath away. She sidestepped until she was leaning against the wall, her hands clasped together tightly over her broach as she tried to take deep, calm breaths.

After a long minute, Raye and Lita returned to the house, looking frustrated. Both girls stepped inside and shut and locked the front door. Raye bent, carefully picked up the lily, and stared at it, trying to get some sort of reading.

"Did you find anything?" Mina asked, replacing her pen.

Lita shook her head dejectedly. "No; it's like they vanished into thin air. There wasn't even a damned breeze. We went all around the house from opposite sides and we couldn't see anything down the street, either."

Raye sighed heavily and handed the lily over to Ami. "Still nothing. How come we didn't know whoever it is was so close?"

Ami took the lily and shook her head. "They're avoiding us. I think whoever it is knows exactly who we are and how to keep off of our radars."

"Oh, that's comforting," Mina commented flippantly.

"Paper," Serena suddenly declared, pushing herself off of the wall and heading to the kitchen. "I need paper."

The girls stared, confused, before falling into line behind her. They watched in confused silence as she rummaged around, pulling out a piece of blank notepaper and a stubby, dull pencil. As she began writing something, Luna jumped onto the counter.

"What are you doing, Serena?" The guardian feline asked.

"I'm leaving my family a note. I don't want them to stay here; it's not safe. Sammy's got friends he can stay with, or they can rent a hotel or something…they just can't stay here…I can't, and I won't leave them…there, it's done." Serena finally looked up, set the pencil down, and picked up the paper. Then she went to the fridge, stuck the note under a bright red magnet, and sighed.

"Serena…where are you going to stay?" Raye asked hesitantly. She couldn't bring herself to try talking her friend out of the decision.

"I'll stay with Darien," Serena replied honestly as she headed towards the hallway. "He said I could if I wanted."

"You know," Mina began as they headed towards the stairs, "you've been at his place a lot lately."

Serena blushed. "Twice; that's not a lot!"

"Twice in one week?" Lita teased, grinning.

"It's been an emotional week!" Serena defended as she led the entourage to her bedroom.

"Uh-huh…" Raye added, playfully shoving Serena's arm. The girls laughed as Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye before hauling out her pink suitcase and reaching for clean clothes.

* * *

**Darien looked** up when Serena and the girls walked into his living room. He wasn't overly surprised when he saw her lugging her bright pink suitcase with her. Standing, he met them half-way and snatched the piece of luggage from her.

"Make yourselves comfortable; I just made tea."

The girls nodded and headed further into the room. Serena followed Darien down the hallway, watching silently as he set her suitcase on the floor beside his closet.

"What happened?" He asked softly as he stood and turned to face her.

She tore her gaze away from the properly-made bed and looked up at him. After a long moment, she said, "They came to the house while we were there today."

Darien's eyes went wide. "What?"

Serena clasped her hands in front of her and nodded. "We heard the front door shut and went to look; we found another ice-lily and Raye and Lita went to see if they could find anyone, but there was no one…."

Darien cursed as he stepped forward and pulled her close. It wasn't a good sign that their enemy had been so elusive.

The doorbell rang a minute later and the two separated enough to walk out of the room. Serena held onto his arm loosely, trailing half a foot behind.

* * *

**Everyone was** gathered in the suddenly-cramped living room and Ami held out the still-mostly-solid ice-lily for all to see.

"And you're sure it's Mercurian?" Trista asked as she took in the lily.

"Positive," Ami began. "But I did find something interesting last night. I couldn't sleep, so I used my computer to research lilies in Mercurian traditions. Everything I found said that lilies were used traditionally for courting."

"Courting?!" The group echoed, staring at Ami in shock.

Ami nodded and looked from the frozen lily to Serena. "Living lilies were given to friends and family for all sorts of reasons; the lily was the flower of Mercury. But frozen lilies were used specifically to signify romantic interest."

"Are you serious?" Serena asked disbelievingly.

When Ami nodded somberly, Mina said, "So some guy's in love with Serena and leaving her Mercurian ice-lilies as a testament to his feelings? It'd be romantic if it weren't so creepy."

"Not quite," Hotaru said quietly. The group looked over at her and she continued, her voice soft and her eyes serious. "According to my dream, this has nothing to do with Serena. The lilies are meant for _**Serenity**_."

"Well if whoever this is has access to _**Mercurian**_ ice and knowledge about Mercurian traditions, then them knowing who Princess Serenity is isn't all that far-fetched." Michelle reasoned as the tension in the group visibly shifted.

"That doesn't make it any more comforting," Serena mumbled.

"What worries me is how easily our enemy was able to evade you today," Trista declared. "It takes a special talent to so thoroughly avoid detection."

"Yeah, this guy's just _**full**_ of tricks," Lita grumbled.

"But how are we supposed to find him? I really don't want to wait around until he decides to show himself. And what if he tries using my family or someone to trick me into doing something stupid?" Serena asked.

As one the group frowned, understanding her worries. It was Amara who broke the silence. "Waiting around seems like a pretty bad idea to me."

"But what can we do? We have no leads." Raye argued.

"There's no way to find him without a clue. From what we've heard, so far he seems fairly passive…that could at least mean that her family's safe. Which would be one less thing to worry about." Michelle offered softly.

"What he did to the rose wasn't passive," Serena whispered. Everyone looked over at her and the Inners' eyes widened as they recalled easily the shattered rose from the day before.

"What rose?" Amara asked.

"Yesterday, when we found the second lily in the vase, he'd frozen the rose that had been in it before and laid it on the dresser. It shattered when Serena touched it." Mina explained quietly.

The group jumped when the phone range a minute later. Everyone watched as Darien crossed the room and answered on the third ring. "Hello?" He paused, added, "Just a second," and turned towards the group. Meeting Serena's gaze, he said, "It's your mother."

* * *

**While Serena **took the call in the kitchen, the remaining girls returned their attention to the problem at hand.

"There has to at least be some way of knowing what we're up against here," Mina declared in frustration.

"Let's think about what we do know," Trista suggested. "We know our enemy is someone with some sort of access to Mercurian ice, with knowledge of traditions and customs that no longer exist, who was able, somehow, to figure out Princess Serenity's identity."

"And he seems to be rather aware of the relationship between Serenity and Endymion." Michelle added. When everyone looked at her, she said, "That's probably the reason he killed the rose. He must've known what it symbolizes for her."

"That makes sense…but then he'd have to know all about the Silver Millennium, wouldn't he? I mean, that would make him someone from our past life; it would have to be someone from back then. Who else would know all that stuff?" Raye reasoned.

"I see your point, but…who could it be?" Ami asked.

"There were dozens of people on the moon when it was destroyed that day," Trista declared softly. "Hundreds including civilians, servants, and guards. Any of them could have that knowledge."

"But not any of them would have access to Mercurian ice. It's impossible to _**make**_ with components on Earth; the water chemicals aren't the same." Ami pointed out.

"Well, clearly _**someone**_ has figured it out, 'cause you certainly aren't responsible for all this, and you're the only one with that ability." Mina countered.

"Not necessarily," Darien declared suddenly as he turned away from the window to face them.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

Darien's serious frown slipped firmly into place as he spoke. "Queen Serenity was forced to spare the evil forces of the Negaverse in order to give all of us a chance at life here on Earth. But in the process she granted that same second chance to everyone else who was there on the moon that day. And that day was the final day in some sort of big celebration…I don't remember exactly what, but dignitaries from all the planets were there. Including Mercury."

Their eyes widened as his implication sunk in. "So you're saying someone _**else**_ from Mercury might be alive again, and have somehow regained both their memories and their powers?" Michelle clarified.

Darien nodded sharply. "Exactly."

"But the planets were at peace during the Silver Millennium; why would one of them be after Serenity now?" Raye demanded.

"They're not after her to harm her," Ami reminded gently, staring at the melting lily. "Whoever it is is in _**love**_ with her…maybe they always were, and are only now taking the risk of reaching out to her?"

"Ok, so we've got a reincarnated stalker. He still doesn't have the right to-" Lita began, stopping short when Darien unintentionally interrupted her.

"Estes…." His eyes were wide as realization finally dawned.

"Who?" Amara asked.

Artemis and Luna exchanged shocked looks. "Of course!" Luna exclaimed.

"Wanna clue us in here, Artemis?" Mina hinted pointedly.

"Estes was the Prince of Mercury; Sailor Mercury's cousin. He was obsessed with Serenity; he claimed he loved her, but she didn't return the feeling, and he was always chasing after her every time he was on the moon. He didn't like Endymion much." Artemis explained.

"So what did I miss?" Serena asked as she walked back into the living room and placed the cordless phone back into its cradle.

* * *

**"That's not** funny," Serena declared after they had explained their leading theory.

"Do you remember Estes?" Luna asked curiously.

Slowly, Serena nodded. "Vaguely…I can't really picture him, though. And you really think it's him?"

"It's the only answer that makes any sense," Darien replied truthfully.

Reluctantly, Serena nodded in agreement. It did make sense. Her voice soft, she asked, "How do we find him?"

Silence stretched before her, providing the answer she already knew she'd get. With a heavy sigh, Serena leaned back against the couch and let her eyes wander up to the ceiling.

"I can set my computer to scan for a Mercurian energy signature, but unless he uses a fairly significant amount of power for some reason, it will probably take some time." Ami offered after a long, semi-awkward moment.

"I'll keep asking the Great Fire for help," Raye added.

"And we'll keep our eyes peeled," Amara put in.

"You should probably still be careful; knowing who it is doesn't really make you any safer," Mina reminded, watching her friend continue to stare at the ceiling.

"Remember the buddy-system. If you need to go somewhere, give one of us a call. We'll keep you company." Michelle promised.

"Is Darien taking you home tonight?" Trista asked.

Finally Serena lifted her head, but before she could reply, Darien answered for her. "She's not going home tonight. He's clearly more than comfortable letting himself into her house, her room. She'll be a lot safer here." There was an underlying tone in his voice that caused the statement to sound more like a declaration than an idea, and the look of finality in his eyes dared them to argue with him.

At length, Trista nodded. "You're probably right."

Raye dropped a hand on Serena's shoulder and squeezed, earning her friend's attention. Her tone was gentle; concerned. "You'll call if anything happens? Anything at all?"

Serena nodded and offered her a small, reassuring smile. "I will; promise."

"Good. If I find out otherwise I'm going to kick your butt, you got that?" Raye teased, winking at her.

This time the smile was full of laughter as she nodded exuberantly. "Yeah, yeah, Raye. You wish."

Together the group migrated to the foyer and everyone slipped on their shoes. Serena promised to keep in touch and they promised to call if they found anything, and then they were gone.

* * *

**"Do you** remember him?" Serena asked as the final footsteps faded away, down the hall.

Darien looked over at her, one eyebrow raised. "Estes?"

Serena nodded.

Darien shrugged, stepping up before her. "Not really. I vaguely remember meeting him and not trusting him. The only thing I specifically remember is him watching us dance at the ball, shortly before Beryl attacked. Our eyes met for a second, and I swear he put a curse on me right then and there. But that's all."

"And you remember his name," Serena pointed out as she cuddled into his embrace.

Darien's strong arms came around her tightly. "They were going over who it might be, figuring it had to be someone from the Silver Millennium, and his face popped into my head. That was when I remembered his name."

"All I can remember, when I think about him, is that I didn't really like him…I remember always feeling uncomfortable around him…but nothing specific. Not even his face." Serena mumbled, her words muffled by his shirt.

He could feel her emotions bubbling up again inside of her. Not wanting to see her cry anymore, he scooped her effortlessly into his arms and returned to his living room. Setting her down gently on his couch, he silently crossed the room, closed the dark, heavy curtains, popped a movie into the DVD player, and then headed into the kitchen. They'd gone through the tea he'd made earlier, but this time, he didn't make tea.

He returned a few minutes later with a large, buttery bowl of popcorn and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream. Setting everything down on the coffee table in front of the couch, he sat down beside her, got comfortable, and pulled her against him. When her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was draped around her, he relocated the popcorn bowl to his lap for easier access and started the movie.

Serena squealed softly when she realized it was one of her favorite, totally girlie, movies. Dropping a handful of popcorn into her mouth, she angled her head to look up at her fabulous boyfriend. "I didn't know you had this movie," she stated.

Darien grinned down at her. "I bought it on impulse a few months ago, when you were sick and had to cancel that date. It reminded me of you, so I watched it."

Serena smiled brightly at him before returning her attention to the screen and reaching for more popcorn. "You're so sweet," she whispered. They lapsed into silence as the film began, eating the popcorn and sipping their hot chocolate.

* * *

**They slept** in Saturday because they could, and neither wanted to move from the warmth of the bed and each other's arms. Even then, Darien was the first to wake. This time, however, he stayed where he was, on his back, one arm wrapped around the beautiful blonde who lay half on top of him. Her golden hair was all around them, long and loose, converging atop the head that rested on his chest. She had one long, slim leg nestled between his somewhere beneath the comforter. One arm was extended above his head, wedged beneath his pillows; the other was bent, her hand curled lightly around his bicep. Her chest pressed against his abdomen as she breathed evenly in and out. And in that moment he wanted time to stand still, so that he could savor the peace. The happiness. Because he knew it would be too long before she was done with high school; before they could finally be married.

Serena moaned in her sleep, stirring softly, pressing against him intimately as she finally awoke. She lifted her head, sleepy blue eyes greeting him with a dazzling smile. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he replied softly, dragging her up for a proper greeting. She made no complaint as his lips descended on hers and his tongue chased away the last remnants of her sleep.

It was nearly noon when they finally rolled out of bed to face the world.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ This story's carrying me away again…oh well, that's ok! LOL Let me know what you're thinking! And don't forget to stick around for chapter fifteen!!


	15. Ch15 Obsession

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter fifteen! Action may happen sooner than later (but I can't say for sure, 'cause I have no idea, really! LOL) Anywho, please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** What do I own? Nothing.

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 15: Obsession**

**"Has she** beaten it yet?" Andrew asked with a laugh as he stepped up beside his best friend, who was watching his girlfriend play the Sailor V game vigorously.

Darien grinned and shook his head. "Not yet; but she's beaten her own high-score."

"Well, that's something."

"Take that, alien scum!" Serena cried, punching a faded red button. The screen flashed and her shoulders sank. "Aw, come on!"

"Do you want some more quarters, Serena?" Darien offered as she spun around on her stool to face them.

She shook her long, golden hair and folded her hands in her lap. "No, I'm done. My fingers are starting to hurt."

Andrew laughed. "I'm not surprised; you've been playing for nearly forty minutes now."

Serena's eyes went wide. "I have?"

Darien nodded. "Thirty-eight, to be precise."

"Oh, wow…." She stood, stepping up beside Darien. "You're going to be late if you wait much longer; I'll be ok by myself."

Darien frowned and shook his head. "We already talked about that, Serena. If no one's here in ten more minutes, I'll just have to cancel."

"You can't do that; really, it's not a big deal!"

"It is, Serena." Darien argued firmly.

Andrew cocked a curious brow at their strange conversation. "What's with you two?"

The couple looked over at their friend, quickly exchanged a look, and then chorused, "It's nothing."

Andrew crossed his arms disbelievingly. "Uh-huh…you forget I've known both of you longer than you've known each other. I think I can tell when you're lying."

Serena's look became mischievous and she looked squarely up at Darien, saying, "Darien has a meeting with some of his classmates he's trying to get out of."

Darien sighed. "Serena…"

Andrew's expression shifted to confusion. "That's not like you, Darien."

"It's more complicated than that…" Darien grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking back at Serena. "I'm not leaving you here, Serena. That's final."

Serena huffed. "I'll be fine here for an hour; you're being paranoid!"

Darien took one long step forward, standing only a few inches away from her, and dropped both of his hands on her shoulders firmly, locking eyes with her. "School is not worth the risk, Serena. Paranoid or not, I won't take it. Try putting yourself in my place. What would you do?"

Serena opened her mouth to argue, but stopped herself. He was right, she knew it. If it were him, she'd be clinging. With a sigh, she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest in surrender. "You're right…I'm sorry. I just hate that I'm taking you away from something important to you."

"You're a lot more important, Serena."

Andrew cleared his throat as Serena stepped out of Darien's loose embrace. "Either of you want to tell me what's going on? Clearly something's wrong."

It was then that Mina and Lita stepped into the arcade and made their way over to them.

"Sorry we're so late!" Mina cried before Serena or Darien could reprimand them. "I thought you said 2:30 and Lita was waiting for me to meet her at the school."

"Did we make you late?" Lita asked, looking up at Darien.

Darien checked his watch and shook his head. "Not quite. But I have to run; you girls have fun." Meeting Serena's eyes, he added, "Call if anything happens."

Serena smiled and leaned up on tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips. "I will," she promised.

* * *

**Serena released** their hands when they rounded the corner three minutes later and sighed heavily.

"Wow, what's the hurry, Serena? I didn't get to flirt with Andrew!" Mina asked, pouting.

"Yeah, I thought we were just gonna hang at the arcade while Darien was busy?" Lita added.

Serena laughed guiltily. "Well, we were, but…Andrew was asking questions and I didn't have good answers so…we can go to the mall or something."

Mina's pout vanished. "The mall is always fun."

Lita grinned. "Totally; what are we waiting for?"

Together the girls began walking in the direction of the city mall, and before long Mina plunged into her favorite curiosity. "So, what did you and Darien do yesterday?"

Serena flushed and sputtered, "Well…mostly we just hung out…we watched some movies and played games…and he made me do my homework. I called Mom and checked in, but we didn't talk too long. Today we went out to breakfast and took a walk through the park before we ended up at the arcade."

"So you had a nice, cozy, lazy day at Darien's, huh? Just the two of you?" Lita clarified with a wink.

Mina sighed wistfully. "Mm, I wish I had a boyfriend…just think of all the fun you could have, spending all day locked up together." Her blue eyes turned mischievous again and she smirked at Serena. "How much fun _**did**_ you have, exactly?"

Serena paled. "_**Mina!**_"

Mina blinked innocently. "What?"

* * *

**They rounded** a corner, laughing, and Serena crashed full-force into someone. Again. She made a startled sound, as did the man she'd slammed into, and stumbled backwards. Lita and Mina both reached out instantly to catch her before she collapsed onto her backside.

"Sorry!" The man called a heartbeat later.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Serena echoed as the girls released her arms. "Are you ok?"

The guy chuckled and nodded. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Holding his hand out, he said, "I'm Eric."

Smiling, Serena shook his hand. "I'm Serena. This is Mina, and Lita."

Inclining his head to them, Eric pocketed his hands and said, "It was nice meeting you, Serena. See you around." Then he angled around them and continued on down the sidewalk.

It was then that Serena registered the cold sensation in her palm. Looking down, she realized with a start that she was holding another ice lily. She gasped audibly, dropping it reflexively.

"Hey!" Lita called, spinning around and darting after Eric. Serena and Mina followed a second later. Eric had stopped and was watching them with an arrogant smirk on his fairly handsome, clean-shaven face.

He was a couple of inches taller than Lita, with narrow, deep, midnight blue eyes and fairly close-cropped midnight blue hair. He was lean but not out of shape, wearing black slacks with creases in all the proper places, and a dark blue t-shirt.

"I couldn't give you a gift yesterday, Princess," Eric declared evenly. "So I couldn't pass up the opportunity today. And it has been so very long since I've heard your sweet voice."

Mina and Lita stepped in front of Serena protectively, glaring at him. "Hope you enjoyed your visit, 'cause that's as close as you're going to get!" Lita snapped angrily.

Eric smiled maliciously as a light breeze kicked up. "Oh, come now, Jupiter. When will you ever learn? Your pathetic intimidation tactics don't work on me." Shifting his gaze back to Serena, he said, "I'll take my leave for now, Serenity, but rest assured. We'll meet again very soon." Water began swirling around him and soon he evaporated into thin air.

"Dammit," Lita growled, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Well…at least now we know what he looks like." Mina finally said, relaxing her stance with a defeated shake of her head. Turning to face Serena, she asked, "Are you ok, Serena?"

Lita turned to face her also and they watched silently as Serena clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. Finally she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

The girls frowned, knowing her better than to fall for that particular tone. Forcing a smile they didn't quite feel, they looped their arms through hers and turned her around.

"C'mon, let's go shopping!" Mina declared.

* * *

**"…for **understanding," Darien said into the phone as he heard his front door swing open.

"Darien?" Mina's voice called.

Pulling the phone away from his face, Darien called, "In here," before returning to his conversation to wrap it up.

He'd just set the cordless phone back into its cradle when Serena stepped into the living room. He heard the door click shut and figured the girls had already said their goodbyes. As soon as he looked up at her, he knew something was wrong. Standing, he met her half-way.

"What happened?"

Serena looked up at him. "We went to the mall…I bought some new shoes I probably shouldn't have, 'cause it took up my whole month's allowance…but I wanted them. And on the way to the mall, I met Eric. He gave me an ice-lily and then vanished in a show of swirling water."

Darien ground his teeth and pulled her close. The moment her head touched the fabric of his shirt, her resolve shattered and the tears began flowing. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, saying nothing as she cried, overwhelmed.

* * *

**Two more** days passed. On both days, she found an ice-lily waiting on her school desk in the morning. Both days, after school, she would go home, with the girls for company, and check-in. Afterwards the four of them would go to the arcade and hang out for a bit. They'd talk about everything, serious and not, just like usual. They saw neither hide nor hair of the reincarnated Prince of Mercury on either day.

Serena took a deep breath as she, Mina, Lita, and Ami prepared to enter their classroom Wednesday morning. Lita stepped forward and slid open the door, drawing short as she looked into the room.

"Oh, man," she murmured.

"What is it?" Serena asked, stepping up beside her friend. Mina and Ami crowded around them as well, also curious. Their eyes widened at the sight before them.

The room glistened with the sparkle of ice-lilies. They were everywhere; at least a dozen on every desk. Intricate statues, more than likely also made of Mercurian ice, stood in all four corners of the room. On Serena's desk the lilies were arranged in a circle, stems pointing inward, all framing the symbol of Mercury, with a crescent moon curved intimately around it.

"This is crazy…" Mina whispered.

Clicking drew their attention away from the room. Ami was typing away on her Mercury Computer, a familiar look of concentration on her face. A moment later, she drew in a sharp breath and looked up.

"What is it?" Lita asked.

"Those statues are Mercurian symbols of marriage." Ami declared softly.

As Lita's and Mina's eyes widened, Serena dropped her briefcase and lunch-bag on the floor, clasping her hands over her ears and shaking her head. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I want it all to stop! Why won't he stop?!"

"Maybe we shouldn't go to school today?" Mina suggested.

Lita said nothing as she bent and picked up Serena's things with her free hand. Ami took a long look into the classroom and sighed. "We need to clean this all up before class; especially if we're going to ditch."

Serena sniffled, pulling her hands into fists by her sides. "You guys don't have to miss school for me…really."

"Well, we're certainly not leaving you alone." Mina asserted, dropping a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Lita set her briefcase and Serena's things against the wall and faced the classroom, hands on hips. "Ok, so how do we get this all cleaned up in the next…five minutes?"

Mina rolled her sleeves up dramatically. "Time to get cleaning, scouts!"

* * *

**Lita was** rubbing Serena's back comfortingly when Raye caught up with them at the park nearly half an hour later. Ami sat on Serena's other side quietly with her hands folded in her lap, and Mina was leaning backwards against the railing on the other side of the path, watching them.

"I got here as fast as I could! Is everything ok?" Raye demanded, looking over at Serena.

"Yeah…Serena's just feeling a little overwhelmed, and Estes is taking things just a little far," Lita explained.

"We have _**got**_ to figure out a way to track him." Mina declared.

The girls nodded silently in agreement. There was nothing else to say, really. With a sigh, Raye walked over to stand next to Mina, leaning her elbows on the railing and looking out over the lake. A gentle breeze kicked up, barely enough to play with their hair.

"Good morning, ladies." A suave, arrogant male voice called.

Raye spun around as Mina pushed away from the railing and the others came to their feet, Lita stepping protectively in front of Serena. None of them were overly surprised to find Eric standing before them casually, hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Lita demanded angrily.

"Why are you stalking Serena?" Raye added.

Eric shook his head as if he were disappointed. "I'm not _**stalking**_ anyone, let alone _**Serena Tsukino**_. I could care less about that whiney little brat."

Mina frowned. "Then why are you constantly leaving her those lilies? And what about the statues and the symbols on her desk?"

"Those gifts were for Serenity. You see, I know she is trapped within that girl behind you. Centuries ago, I asked her for her hand in marriage and Endymion interrupted us. I won't be so easily thwarted this time; I intend to rescue her from that human brute. In fact, I've found a way to separate my beloved Princess from that weak little girl entirely." Eric declared calmly.

"Separate…?" Serena repeated softly.

"That's impossible," Ami argued firmly, glaring at their enemy. "Serena _**is**_ Serenity."

Eric's eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at her. "No, she isn't, cousin. You were always such a fool."

"I've heard enough," Lita interrupted, summoning her transformation pen. "We're not going to let you take her."

His icy glare shifted to her. "You haven't the power to stop me."

"We'll see about that," Mina declared decisively.

Eric sighed. "This is entirely pointless." Looking past Lita, he locked eyes with Serena. "I know you can hear me, Serenity. Rest assured, my Princess, I will save you today, and by tomorrow, we will be wed, as we were always meant to be."

Serena's shock finally wore off and her anger simmered to the surface. Glaring at him, she stated, "I don't need to be rescued from anybody but _**you**_. And I will _**never**_ marry you. But I am sorry it had to come to this."

"So am I…but you won't deny us, _**Serena Tsukino**_." Eric declared calmly, extending one hand from the depths of his pocket. A wave of frigid energy flew forth, knocking all three of them backwards.

"No!" Raye and Mina cried as they watched their friends fly down the sidewalk. Together they ran forward, blocking their friends from further attack, and glared at their foe. Holding their pens high, the girls called out their transformations.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

In a flash of fire and gold Sailors Venus and Mars were standing before him, their anger eminent. He didn't seem daunted in the slightest.

"So good to see you again…it's a pity we can't reunite under better circumstances; I'm sure Serenity would have liked to have you at our wedding."

"There won't _**be**_ a wedding!" Serena asserted as she pushed herself to her feet and stepped slightly ahead of Ami and Lita, who were also standing once again.

"And we're taking you down, asshole," Lita snapped. "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

Serena detached her broach from her school blouse and held it high, leveling a determined stare on Eric. "Moon Eternal Power!"

Lightening crackled, water poured, and feathers and ribbons fluttered in a flash of light, revealing Jupiter, Mercury, and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stepped forward determinedly.

"I won't forgive you for the grief you've caused me and my family or for threatening the people I care about. I fight for love and justice; I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Eric smirked and held his hands out beside him, surrounding himself in a swirl of water. As it converged onto his palms his clothing shifted, becoming a light blue suit with a white undershirt, and his back was covered by a knee-length dark-blue cape, secured at his neck with a clasp containing the symbol of Mercury.

"I have been waiting to meet you, Sailor Moon. I was curious to see how my beautiful Princess would transform into a Sailor Soldier. And though you are certainly attractive, I must say, you're no comparison to Serenity. With a little luck, this will be the last time you ever need take this form." The Prince of Mercury declared pompously.

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed marginally. "Finally we agree on something. Prepare yourself, Estes. I won't take mercy on you."

His blue eyes flashed and he shot his palms forward. The water swirling there arched towards them, forming dangerous points.

"Venus Love-Chain _**Encircle**_!" Venus cried, slashing through the first spout with her golden-heart chain.

"Mars Celestial Fire _**Surround**_!" Mars called, cutting off the second spout with her fire-rings.

Sailor Jupiter cupped her hands together and pulled them back. "Jupiter Thunder Clap _**Zap**_!"

Sailor Mercury gathered her hands together in front of her and spun. "Shine Aqua _**Illusion**_!"

Estes leapt aside to avoid Jupiter's lightening-cloud and met Mercury's ice-blast with one of his own, canceling it. His eyes glinted tauntingly. "Is that really all you can do?"

"Not nearly," Jupiter all but growled, clenching her fists. Throwing her hand out, she called, "Jupiter Oak _**Evolution**_!"

"Venus Love and Beauty _**Shock**_!" Sailor Venus cried, sending her own attack flying with Jupiter's.

This time Estes countered both and jumped into the air to avoid what was left of the backlash. From his place in the sky, above them, he turned and attacked once more. "You won't stop me, Scouts! You're not strong enough!"

The girls shouted and scattered to avoid the attack, effectively separating Sailor Moon from the rest of the team. Estes landed before her, offering her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

"Don't be so upset, Serenity. It won't hurt you, I promise. Only that whiney brat will feel any pain." He assured her, holding out a hand.

Sailor Moon glared up at him as she again pushed herself to her feet. "I am only one person, Prince Estes. And I am _**not**_ going anywhere with you."

Estes sighed in resignation. "I can see you're leaving me with no other choice. In time you'll see the truth, Princess. Until then…good-bye, Sailor Moon." Then he held out a hand again and once more his power swirled within.

Behind him, the Sailor Scouts picked themselves up and headed to intercept him, but with barely a thought, he directed another powerful blast of icy water at each of them. They cried out, not-quite dodging the attack. Returning his full attention to Sailor Moon, he flicked his wrist and sent the attack forth.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried, pushing herself to her knees.

Sailor Moon held her arms over her face to protect herself when she saw a familiar and welcome slash of red. The attack shattered and dissipated harmlessly as a red rose impaled itself into the cement a few feet away. Dropping her arms back to her sides, she looked over at where her rescuer balanced perfectly on the branch of a towering tree.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She called reflexively.

Estes looked over and snarled at the caped man. "Endymion."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Yes, I know, kind of a clichéd/predictable ending for the chapter…so? It's still good, if you ask me! But my opinion is only part of the deal, so let me know what you think!! And stay tuned for chapter sixteen!


	16. Ch16 Final Victory

_**A/N:**_ Chapter sixteen has arrived! My goodness, who knew this story would last so long?? LOL Nothing new to say, so please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No new news…

**No End in Sight**

**Chapter 16: Final Victory**

**Tuxedo Mask** leapt from the tree branch and landed between Sailor Moon and Estes flawlessly, staff already in hand. "I won't let you hurt her."

Estes returned the glare he knew was being aimed at him from beneath the simple, white mask. "I never asked your permission, Endymion. Now get out of my way."

"Never." Tuxedo Mask replied tersely, his body tense.

Estes shrugged. "Fine; I was planning to kill you, anyway." Again he lifted a hand, this time towards Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Aqua _**Rhapsody**_!" Sailor Mercury called, attacking him.

Estes growled and spun, countering the attack. "Fool, you think your powers could possibly surpass _**mine**_?"

"Raw power isn't everything," Mercury replied calmly.

"Mars Flame _**Sniper**_!" Mars cried, releasing her flaming arrow.

Estes took to the air instantly, deftly avoiding the attack. In the process, Tuxedo Mask wrapped a strong arm around Sailor Moon's waist and pulled her away from their enemy and the railing he'd cornered her against. They landed softly between Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury, and he set her gently back on her feet.

"You'll have to do better than that, Scouts," Estes called mockingly.

"World _**Shaking**_!"

"Deep _**Submerge**_!"

The two unexpected attacks caught Estes square in the back and he cried out, eyes going wide, and collapsed to the ground.

"There's more where that came from," Sailor Uranus declared as she, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn landed between Estes and the Inners.

"For attacking the Princess we cannot forgive you, Prince Estes." Sailor Pluto stated evenly.

"We are the Sailor Soldiers of the Outer Solar System. It is our sworn duty to protect the Prince and Princess at all costs; we will not hesitate to destroy you." Sailor Saturn added pointedly.

Estes frowned and stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Since when did your duties extend to Endymion? He is the one endangering Serenity; I seek only to rescue her and provide her the life of a Queen. The life she deserves."

"I've heard enough. This conversation is through." Sailor Moon declared firmly.

Pluto and Neptune stepped apart as everyone turned to look at her. She was standing just in front of Tuxedo Mask, fists clenched. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes close and summoned her scepter. Spinning it around in her hands, she called, "Silver Moon…Crystal Power Kiss!"

Eyes squinted against the pure, blinding white light that poured forth from Sailor Moon's scepter, everyone watched, trying to see if it had worked. A muffled, male grunt came from Estes' direction a moment before the light began to fade. The light pulled back into Sailor Moon, revealing Estes on his knees, palms braced on the concrete.

After a long moment, he looked up, his deep blue eyes spitting venom. "I see…how it is, then. But I will not…surrender."

"You've lost, Estes," Sailor Moon stated matter-of-factly, holding her scepter at her side.

Estes snarled and sat up, still on his knees. "I haven't lost just yet, Princess." Crossing his arms over his chest, he closed his eyes and summoned his power. Then he flung his arms out to the sides and a sharp ice-spear hurtled through the air, towards her.

The Scouts cried out, Sailor Moon stepped backwards, Tuxedo Mask reached out for her, and Sailor Saturn threw herself between the projectile and her Princess. As she leapt, she called, "Silent _**Wall**_!"

Estes ground his teeth as his weapon shattered against the dark barrier harmlessly. Just three more seconds and he'd have succeeded. Now he had other problems to worry about.

"Venus Love and Beauty _**Shock**_!"

"Mercury Aqua _**Rhapsody**_!"

"Mars Flame _**Sniper**_!"

"Jupiter Oak _**Evolution**_!"

"Space Sword _**Blaster**_!"

"Submarine _**Reflection**_!"

"Pluto Deadly _**Scream**_!"

The former Prince of Mercury threw himself to the side, but not quickly enough as the attacks slammed into him and knocked him for a loop. He slammed into the railing and cried out before finally collapsing on the ground.

They held their breath as they waited to see what would happen next. They weren't waiting long, as Estes groaned and flipped to his feet, spraying smaller ice-spears everywhere.

"Mars Fireballs _**Flash**_!"

"Sparkling Wide _**Pressure**_!"

"World _**Shaking**_!"

"Venus Crescent Beam _**Smash**_!"

"Silent _**Wall**_!"

The ice-spears splintered against their attacks, once again causing no pain. Estes snarled and curled his fists. "You're really rubbing my last nerve, girls. You fail to see that I am trying to _**help**_."

"If you start spouting that crap one more time, I swear I'm going to break you the old-fashioned way," Jupiter growled.

Estes laughed. "Oh, Jupiter, don't make threats you can't keep. You'll only embarrass yourself." Then he lifted both hands in front of him as his power swirled once more.

Shining white light pierced the battlefield, drawing everyone's attention once more to Sailor Moon. Her eyes were closed as the Silver Crystal sparkled in her hands, her arms outstretched before her.

Estes released the swirling energy at his fingertips, which immediately arched towards the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Moon's eyes opened and she raised the Silver Crystal above her head. It was Princess Serenity who called out "Silver Crystal, protect us! Moon Eternal _**Power**_!"

The Sailor Scouts waited with bated breath as the attacks met and pushed. Prince Endymion stepped up behind Serenity, sending a single red rose slashing through the intersection of their powers before reaching up and wrapping his hands around both of hers, lending her his power.

The shine of the Silver Crystal pulsed once and pushed forward, overpowering Estes' attack. It slammed into him, causing him to cry out.

* * *

**Princess Serenity** leaned back into Endymion's strong, armored, chest as the energy drain finally kicked in. His strong arms came around her immediately, holding her close.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He whispered in her ear.

Serenity nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Princess!" The Scouts cried as they jogged over and surrounded them, desperate to know she was alright.

In a flash of light, Serenity and Endymion reverted to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask; neither shifted position.

Sailor Neptune turned and looked at the spot where Estes had been. There was a shallow puddle that glistened in the sunshine as if covered by a layer of the thinnest frost. "Hopefully we won't be hearing from him again."

Sailor Uranus turned and looked, smirking. "I doubt it."

"Thank you, Sailor Scouts," Sailor Moon said, extracting herself from Tuxedo Mask's embrace to offer her friends a genuine smile.

They turned their attention back to her and returned the smile. "You don't have to thank us; we all know you'd do the same for any of us." Sailor Jupiter insisted.

With a mischievous wink, Sailor Venus added, "Besides, this way, we get to ditch school."

* * *

**Tuxedo Mask** landed gracefully on his balcony less than fifteen minutes later, Sailor Moon in his arms. When his feet touched down, she loosened her grip on his neck expectantly, but he did not release her. She looked up at him curiously. Instead of answering her unasked questions, he dipped his head and captured her lips for a kiss.

The kiss was strong and tender, full of their love. All too soon, Tuxedo Mask pulled back and offered her a warm smile. "I know you'll have to go home today," he began softly, "but maybe first we could grab lunch?"

Sailor Moon's eyes sparkled as she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder. Sighing contentedly, she replied, "I'd like that."

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds before she began giggling. He lifted an eyebrow in silent question, so she said, "Of course, we can't really go anywhere dressed like this…although that won't matter either, 'cause if you don't put me down we'll just have to stay out here."

Tuxedo Mask grinned teasingly. "Do you want me to put you down?"

Looping her arms again around his neck and trailing her fingertips along the collar of his suit, she said, "Not really. But I'll admit it's not like you, although I try really hard to get blasted at all the time so you'll scoop me up and whisk me away." When she finished, she threw in a teasing wink for good measure.

He shook his head as he chuckled quietly. "Maybe I've just been holding back before?"

She looked up at him curiously, asking, "Have you?"

He hesitated before responding, telling her that the conversation had shifted to one more serious; more personal. At length, he said, "I've always wanted to hold you for no other reason than to have the feel of you in my arms. I just never trusted myself before…and I had thought to wait until we were married before making love to you."

Sailor Moon burrowed closer to him, trailing one gloved hand half-way down his chest as she watched his face. Softly, she said, "Do you regret that we didn't wait?"

The soft smile returned to his face. "Not at all… I wouldn't change what's happened between us for anything."

Smiling, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his for another brief, sweet kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "For the record: I've always trusted you. And you can hold me whenever you want to. Really, I like it."

Tuxedo Mask chuckled again, dropped a tender kiss on her forehead, and set her gently back on her booted feet. Simultaneously, they returned to their civilian forms and Darien stepped forward to unlock his sliding glass door.

* * *

**Serena sat** in the booth beside Darien, pressed up beside him with his arm draped over her shoulders. She had changed out of her school uniform so as not to draw attention to the fact that she wasn't in class, even though the school day wasn't over yet. Despite this effort, it didn't escape their waiter's attention.

Andrew lifted a suspicious eyebrow at them as he stopped at their table. "Isn't today a school day?"

Serena blushed and nodded; Darien slightly inclined his head, the epitome of casual.

"So shouldn't you _**both**_ be in class? Why are you here?" Andrew questioned. It was unlike Darien to ditch…though he wouldn't be too surprised if Serena did it once or twice a month.

"For a nice, thick, extra-strawberry milkshake with whipped cream," Serena replied, offering Andrew a sugary smile.

Darien calmly met Andrew's gaze before his friend could ask another question. "Serena's had a few stressful days and it got to her this morning, so I'm taking her out for lunch and milkshakes."

Andrew didn't back down. "And you can afford to miss a day or two, but Serena's grades aren't _**that**_ great; besides, ditching is sort of not allowed, remember?"

Serena huffed, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. "I'll have you know my worst grade this year so far is a _**C**_, thank you very much."

"Really?" Andrew asked before he could stop himself.

Darien frowned slightly as Serena stuck her tongue out at him. "Andrew…if we're bothering you, we'll go somewhere else."

Sighing, Andrew shook his head. "No, no, it's no problem. I'm sorry, it's just…I worry about you two. You've always confused me."

Serena's face returned to normal as she blinked in confusion. She and Darien both said, "We have?"

Andrew grinned. "Well, a few years ago you lived to torment each other, always slinging insults, and then one day you're practically falling all over each other. I always suspected there was _**some**_ sort of attraction, but _**this**_…well, a solid three-year relationship is nothing to balk at."

Darien grinned as Serena smiled and leaned into him. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he said, "No, it isn't. Trust me, Andrew, you don't need to worry about us. We're going to be fine."

"Well, for your sakes -and my sanity- I hope so. Crazy as it is, I'll admit, you do fit well together…but, it's not my place. So…the usual?"

Darien smiled ever-so-slightly and nodded. "Please."

* * *

**"You want** me to carry these in for you?" Darien offered, indicating the pink suitcase and school bag in his hands as they mounted Serena's doorstep.

Shaking her golden head, Serena replied, "That's ok; I can manage."

"Alright, then," he replied, setting the items down gently before looking back up at her.

Her blue eyes were dancing. "Thank you, Darien. I'm sorry I kind of messed up your week."

Darien shook his head and pulled her in for a hug. "You don't have to thank me, Serena. You didn't mess up anything; I probably would've been going crazy if you'd been staying with Raye or one of the others." Pulling away so he could look into her eyes, he added, "I love you, Serena. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Serena smiled. "I love you, too, Darien…with all my heart."

Cupping her face gently, Darien leaned down and stole a brief kiss before pulling away. "You'd better head inside. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok…bye, Darien!" Serena called as he waved and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

**Ikuko pulled** her daughter into a long hug in the hallway. "Oh, Serena, I'm so glad you're home! I've been so worried about you!"

Serena returned the hug as her eyes misted with tears. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Mama. Everything's ok now."

Ikuko pulled back and dragged her daughter into the living room, sitting on the couch and tugging Serena down with her.

"The school called today and said you didn't show up. What happened, dear? Are you hurt?"

Serena shook her head. "No, Mama. I'm fine."

"Well, then what's taking you so long? Tell us what's going on already." Luna demanded as she leapt onto the back of the couch and sat down to face her Princess.

Serena smiled and reached out, scratching the feline behind her ears. "Hi, Luna."

"Why did you miss school, Serena?" Ikuko pressed.

Taking a deep breath, Serena replied, "I told you about the enemy leaving me ice-lilies; the reason I felt it wasn't safe for me to stay here. Well, today he left them all over the classroom and I sort of freaked out, so Lita, Mina, and even Ami skipped school with me. Raye left early and we met up at the park, and then our enemy showed up. He was…well, he was the reincarnation of the Prince of Mercury from the Silver Millennium. Anyway, we fought and we won…I think I even managed not to get any bruises."

Luna let out a relieved breath and bowed her head. "Oh, thank goodness it's over. It was rather creepy with him stalking you."

"Tell me about it," Serena agreed.

Ikuko frowned. "The fight took all that time? That was hours, how would you get away without a scratch?!"

Serena looked back at her mother and blinked slowly, confused for a second. And then she realized what her mother meant. "No, Mama. The fight didn't take nearly that long. Afterwards I was still a little upset so Darien took me to lunch. And then I still had to pack all my stuff back into my suitcase."

"I see…" Ikuko relented. Reaching over, she clasped Serena's hands tightly. "I'm just so glad you're alright…I hope someday you won't have to fight anymore."

Serena gave her mother an understanding, sympathetic smile. "Me, too, Mama. Someday."

"You've been wearing that ring an awful lot lately," Luna observed, spying the ring on Serena's left hand.

The two women looked down at Serena's ring and Serena blushed despite herself. "So? I'm entitled."

"I've always wondered about that ring," Ikuko declared, bringing her daughter's hand close to her face so that she could get a better look at it. "Where did you get it? It's beautiful; I'm sure you couldn't afford it on your allowance."

"Darien gave it to me," Serena replied honestly. "Before he left for America."

Ikuko's eyes widened and she looked up, releasing Serena's hand. "Did he? It looks a lot like an engagement ring, Serena. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Looking almost dazedly at her ring as she gently fingered it, she replied softly, "I guess it is an engagement ring…it took me awhile to realize it, though. I'm kind of dense that way. But we've always planned on marrying…after school."

Her mother stared at her, smiling lovingly. Reaching out, she gently tilted Serena's chin up so that their eyes met. "I've always liked Darien, though I admit I used to think it was strange that a college-man would be so obviously devoted to a Junior High School girl, and it did worry me…but now that I understand where your love comes from, all I can say, Serena, is…I'm so happy for you. All a mother ever wants is for her children to be happy, to find the love I see in your eyes whenever you think of him. But we had better be invited to this wedding of yours."

Serena laughed and smiled happily. "Of course you're invited!" Leaning forward, she embraced her mother. "Thank you, Mama. I'm glad you understand." Pulling back, she added, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a nice long bath before dinner. My dirty clothes are in the pink suitcase!"

* * *

**Life returned **to normal, or their version of it, within a couple of days. The girls were laughing and having fun again in no time, making the most of their peace while it lasted. And before they knew it, the school year was over.

"Oh my god!" Serena declared as she stared at her report card.

The girls stared at her from around the table, curious. "What is it, Serena?" Ami asked.

Raye lifted a teasing eyebrow. "Did you manage not to fail any classes, Meatball Head?"

Serena turned happy blue eyes on her friends and turned the paper out to face her friends. "My worst grade was a _**C**_!"

The girls all leaned in and stared at the paper. Sure enough, she had B's and C's. Not even a C-.

"Wow, Serena. Congratulations. I knew you could do it." Ami declared proudly.

Mina, Lita, Raye, and Serena looked over at her and chorused "You did?!"

Mina heaved a sigh and sat back. "Man, this is embarrassing. Serena got better grades than I did."

"I thought you got an A in one of your classes?" Lita asked quizzically.

"Yeah, but I got a C- in one, too. Like, 1% above D+."

"You've been passed up by the Meatball Head, Mina. That's not a good sign." Raye teased.

"I know," Mina agreed dramatically.

"Hey!" Serena cried. "Do you have to be so cruel?"

Raye grinned and winked. "Yep."

It was then that they heard Andrew call a greeting to Darien, who had just walked into the arcade. Serena snatched her paper from the table-top and sprang from her seat as she raced for him.

"Darien!" She cried happily, throwing herself into his arms.

Everyone watched as Darien wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a long second. Chuckling softly, he said, "Hey, Serena. How's your day been?"

Serena pulled back and smiled up at him, holding out her grade sheet for his inspection. Silently he took the paper and scanned it quickly. As he handed it back to her, he said, "Good job, Serena. I told you you could do it."

Serena nodded happily, leaning her head against his chest again. "I'm just glad school's over for a few months; it's so crazy!"

"Yeah, it can be." Looking over to Andrew, who was again watching them curiously, he said, "How 'bout an extra-thick strawberry milkshake?"

Andrew grinned and shook his head. "You're wrapped around her finger, aren't you?"

Serena looked up at Darien. "You don't have to do that."

Darien smiled down at her and nodded. "I want to." Looking back at Andrew, he replied, "I suppose you could say that. We'll be at the booth."

And together they walked back to their usual booth, the girls scooting around to make proper room for the new addition.

_**To Be Concluded…**_

_**A/N:**_ That's right, folks, the next chapter's the last one! The story lasted much longer than I initially thought it would, but that's alright! Please let me know what you've thought so far, and stay tuned for the epilogue!


	17. Epilogue: A New Beginning

_**A/N:**_ This is it! The final chapter aka the epilogue! Are you excited? I hope so! I really hope you enjoy it! Oh, and FYI, it's entirely possible that stuff in this chapter will disagree with things stated in the anime (more so the manga as I'm absolutely uneducated on the SM manga), so in that situation, for the purposes of this story, my version is accurate. Which is probably kind of obvious, but, just in case it confuses anyone, I thought I'd mention it ahead of time. So, without further ado, the 'end' of No End in Sight!!! Please enjoy!

**No End in Sight**

**Epilogue: A New Beginning**

**Preparations that** had been months in the making; dreams first dreamt centuries ago, were finally coming to fruition. Serena and the girls had graduated high school nearly a month prior. After graduation, they'd gotten even busier.

Raye had convinced her grandfather to close the shrine for the day, not that he'd taken much persuading. She and the other Inners were busily setting everything up. It was early in the morning, but none of them minded. They were wide awake anyway.

"I think that's it," Raye finally breathed, physically exhausted as she leaned against the wishing tree.

"All the tables are set," Mina reported dutifully.

Lita nodded. "And all the chairs are up and in line."

"Then we're done," Ami declared softly, looking around.

"Can you believe it's finally today?" Mina asked rhetorically.

"It's been a long time coming," Lita said.

"C'mon, we've got more to do. Let's head over to Serena's." Raye reminded, glancing at her wristwatch.

The girls nodded and together they turned and headed for the stairs and Serena's house.

* * *

**"This is** so weird," Sammy declared for the umpteenth time as Serena deposited her final suitcase beside the door.

Wiping her forehead, Serena looked over at her little brother. "I _**have**_ been known to get up early occasionally."

Sammy shook his head. "Not that…I mean, you're barely eighteen, you know? Shouldn't you at least get a _**job**_ first?"

Serena walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "I'm plenty busy without one, thanks. I think I'll manage. Now, don't you have to go change?"

Sammy grumbled and turned towards the stairs. "Who'd have thought you'd be so formal?"

Serena stuck her tongue out at the back of his head. "Gee, thanks, you little brat!"

Knocking at the door interrupted her brother's retort. Serena turned and opened it, not surprised to find her friends standing on the other side. A big smile broke out on her face.

"Good morning!" They chorused.

"Morning!" Serena replied.

"So, are you ready to go? We've only got a few hours left, you know." Mina reminded, fists on hips.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I just have to grab Luna." Turning to face the rest of the house, she called, "Luna! Let's go! Mama, Dad, I'm leaving! Please don't be late!"

"That was always your job, Meatball Head," Sammy teased.

"Yeah, well, not today it won't be," Serena declared assuredly. Luna joined them a moment later, her parents promised to be on time, and the girls -and feline- headed off.

* * *

**Michelle** **opened** the door and ushered them inside. "On time today, I see," she teased lightly.

"That's the plan," Serena returned.

Michelle smiled and led them into the living room, which was all set up for what they needed. "Have a seat, Serena. Everything's ready for you."

Serena obligingly took a seat in the proffered chair, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Mina moved immediately behind her and quickly undid her trademark 'meatballs', letting the long, golden hair flow to the ground. Raye took out two brushes, handed one to Mina, and together they set to work brushing Serena's hair.

Michelle pulled up a seat beside Serena and lifted up a bottle of nail polish. "I need a hand, Serena," she stated. Serena obligingly held out her left hand, fingers splayed, and stayed still as Michelle set to work painting her nails.

"Well, if you three are all good here, we're gonna go pick up a few things," Amara declared as she stepped into the room.

Ami inclined her head. "We'll be back shortly."

"Good luck," Michelle called.

"Oh, somebody check up on Molly please and make sure she remembers it's today?" Serena asked as they stepped towards the hall.

"Relax, Serena, I'm sure she remembers. But I'll give her a call while we're out, ok?" Lita assured her with a grin.

"Thanks," Serena replied. A moment later, Amara, Ami, and Lita had disappeared out the door.

* * *

**Michelle pulled** back and smiled. "I think you're ready. Want to see yourself?"

Serena nodded as the curiosity and nervousness began swimming in her stomach. It was starting to really sink in. As Michelle handed her a mirror, Raye and Mina leaned over her shoulders and cooed.

"Wow, Michelle, she looks amazing," Raye whispered.

"Can I get you to do that for me someday?" Mina asked.

Michelle chuckled. "I think I could manage. Thank you. What do you think, Serena?"

Serena took the mirror and saw what her friends were talking about. Her makeup was perfect. Soft accents and just the right shade of glistening lipstick. It was all accentuated by the curls of blonde hair framing her face. It was gathered around her head, though her meatballs remained and most of it still hung behind her as it always did. Enough had been left to frame her face, just as she'd wanted. Her eyes misted as she smiled and handed the mirror back. "Thank you so much; all of you."

The women before her smiled kindly. "We're glad to be a part of this," Raye said truthfully.

Mina nodded. "Yeah; we're so happy for you. We want everything to be perfect."

"You deserve it," Michelle agreed. Standing, she added, "Now, we should get back to the shrine, don't you think? It's time to get dressed."

Serena stood and smiled. Yes, it was finally time to put on that dress.

* * *

**Everyone was** gathered and ready. Serena could barely breathe as the excitement took hold of her. It was time…it was finally time. She took a deep, calming breath as Molly stepped up behind her.

"Just breathe, Serena," she prompted, smiling. "You'll be fine."

Serena smiled. "I know. Thanks, Mol."

The music began, drifting out to them, and Serena clutched her bouquet, took a deep breath, and started forward. Through the veil her eyes met Darien's as he stood, waiting for her, and she calmed instantly. There was no sense being nervous.

* * *

**Slipping his **arms around her slim waist and pulling her flush against him, Darien dipped his head and captured her lips with his. Serena melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as it deepened.

Around them, their guests erupted in happy cheers and applause. Tears of joy and pride flowed as the couple parted, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Their love for each other was so obvious it touched all of their hearts.

Serena could barely contain her tears as she smiled up at him. Her husband. "We did it, Darien. We're married."

Darien's smile was genuine and meant only for her. "I know…I can't believe how lucky I am right now."

Serena shook her head briefly and leaned in to him. "I'm the lucky one," she whispered.

After a moment, they turned together and walked down through the crowd. They still had a reception to go to. As they walked, the crowd threw rice on them. The newlyweds exchanged a look and laughed.

* * *

**Everyone gathered** in the backyard of the shrine for the reception. They were preparing for the dancing, and everyone was talking.

"Oh, Serena, what song are you going to dance to?" Ikuko asked, stepping up beside her newly-married daughter.

Serena hesitated. "Actually, I have no idea. Darien insisted on surprising me."

"Really?" Her mother stated.

"So you can't tell us?" Mina begged.

"Nope," Serena replied as Darien stepped up to them.

Extending a hand to her, he said, "May I have this dance?"

Serena smiled and took his hand. The moment their hands touched, the music started. And Serena gasped, eyes widening. Darien smiled and nodded as the familiar tune of the star locket echoed around them.

Together they moved to the center of the lawn and began their first dance. Serena couldn't stop smiling. "Darien…thank you."

"You approve, then?" He asked teasingly.

She laughed softly. "Oh, very much."

"Good," he replied softly as they moved effortlessly on the makeshift dance floor. Everyone watched in awe as they danced together, their steps flawless and perfectly synched.

When the song ended they stopped and met in the middle for another kiss. Everyone applauded and then the next song began. This time, everyone joined in, grabbing dance partners and having fun. The party continued until long after sunset. Even then, every guest remained until Darien and Serena finally slipped away, off to start their honeymoon.

* * *

**The sun** roused them from their peaceful slumber the following morning, pouring through the sheer curtains of their suite. Serena rolled over in Darien's warm embrace, snuggling into his chest. His arms tightened around her as his hands skimmed lovingly over her back and down her arm.

"Good morning," he whispered huskily.

Serena giggled against him, leaned up, and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw. "Good morning."

"Tell me, my love, what would you like to do today?" Darien asked, deliberately inserting a slight flair in his voice.

"Hmm," Serena replied softly, tracing his shoulder with her finger tips. "I'm feeling lazy…but maybe we could go out for dinner? And tomorrow we can see the sights…"

Leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to her neck, he whispered "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Two weeks** after the wedding the couple returned to Tokyo. It was early afternoon when their flight landed, and after heading to Darien's apartment to drop off their luggage, they decided to head to the arcade and say 'hi' to whoever was there.

Hand-in-hand they stepped into the familiar atmosphere of Crown Arcade and spotted Andrew almost immediately behind the counter. Raising his free hand to capture his friend's attention, Darien called, "Hey, Andrew."

The blonde man looked up and beamed instantly, setting down his rag and walking around the counter to greet them. "Hey guys, welcome home! How was the honeymoon?"

"It was great! We had lots of fun!" Serena declared happily.

Andrew grinned. "That's good, but, please, spare me some of the details. I don't want to think of either of you like that."

Darien rolled his eyes but returned the grin. "Oh, trust me, you couldn't handle it anyway."

"Right, well, you're probably right. Anyway, I've got work to get back to, but the girls are at the back booth if you're looking for them." Andrew declared, indicating the booth. Waving at them, he turned and headed back for the counter.

Spying a mostly-full strawberry milkshake on the table in front of Mina, Serena dashed forward and snatched it up, wrapping her lips around the straw. "Oh, thank you! I've been dying for one of these!"

"Hey, that's mi-!" Mina cried, looking up and cutting herself off.

"Serena!" The girls chorused as Serena set the not-quite-empty milkshake back on the table.

Grinning, Serena said, "I'm home!"

* * *

**Peeking over** Darien's shoulder three days later, Serena looked curiously at the newspaper sprawled out on the table before him.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked lightly.

Setting the pen down, Darien replied, "I thought maybe it was time we looked into a house."

Serena came around him to stand beside him, leaning against the table. "A house? I just assumed we'd stay here until…whenever Crystal Tokyo starts."

Meeting his wife's curious gaze, he said, "We don't know how long that'll be, and I never really designed this place for two. Probably we'd be more comfortable in a house."

Serena blinked. "I'm comfortable here. Why spend the money on a house? I mean, a house would be nice, of course, but since we don't know how far away Crystal Tokyo is, maybe we should save the money for something we might need it for?"

Darien smiled, reached out, and pulled her onto his lap, trapping her between himself and the table. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he said, "That's fine with me. I thought you might want a little more room is all."

Snuggling into him, Serena replied, "I've got all the room I'll ever need."

It was then that the phone rang, startling both of them. Squeezing out of her husband's hold, Serena jumped up and snatched it off the counter. "Hello? Chiba residence."

"_**Good morning, Serena. It's Trista. The world is changing. It's time for the future, if you're ready."**_

Serena's eyes went wide. Finally, she said, "You're sure? Already?"

"_**Yes. You have the power to protect the world from the darkness that approaches. But to do so would realize your ultimate destiny."**_

"What should I do?"

"_**We should meet tonight on the hill overlooking the city. If you have anyone you wish to keep with you, bring them to the hill as well. Everyone else's memories will be altered; those who have met you in passing and could recognize you as Serena or Darien will forget you. Those who knew Sailor Moon but not your true identity will also forget."**_

Serena nodded, though she realized belatedly that Trista couldn't see her. "Alright, we'll meet at eight o'clock, will that work?"

"_**Yes. We'll meet you both there."**_

* * *

**"Why are** we meeting out here at night?" Molly asked as she and Melvin followed Serena up the hill, towards the waiting group.

Serena looked briefly back over her shoulder. "It's…a surprise. You'll have to trust me, ok?"

Exchanging a look, Melvin finally said, "Sure, Serena."

A minute later they were gathered together and Serena stepped up beside Darien, who had brought Andrew, Rita, and Elizabeth. Together they turned to face the fairly large group.

Raye's grandfather, Chad, Andrew, Elizabeth, Rita, Molly, Melvin, Ami's mother, and Mina's parents stood around Serena's own family and former Rainbow Crystal carriers Greg and Peggy. Standing off to the side, facing the city and the group, the Inner and Outer Sailor Scouts stood in civilian form, patiently waiting.

Darien squeezed Serena's hand and Serena smiled gratefully up at him before looking back to the group of curious individuals.

"Thanks for coming tonight, on such short notice. Please let me…us…apologize in advance for everything. We called you all here to tell you the truth…a truth we've been keeping hidden for many years. I promise we'll answer all your questions soon, but there's something we have to do first."

"It's time," Trista interrupted calmly.

Serena and Darien nodded. Serena reached into her skirt pocket and withdrew her treasured broach, rubbing her fingers over it before holding it above her head and calling, "Moon Eternal Power!"

As the ribbons and feathers enveloped her body, Darien extracted a single rose seemingly from inside his jacket pocket and silently transformed.

One by one, the Scouts joined in. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

Several gasps and exclamations were heard from the crowd as the lights faded to reveal the infamous Sailor Scouts who'd protected the city for four years.

Sailor Saturn looked up to the night sky and spoke, her soft voice carrying easily and hushing the crowd. "The darkness approaches, Princess."

Everyone looked up to see a strange, cloud-like mass beginning to blot out the stars.

Sailor Moon gasped, her sapphire eyes wide. "That's the enemy?"

"Yes," Sailor Pluto declared. "The Silver Crystal can defeat it, but to assure the creation of Crystal Tokyo and the new Silver Millennium, you will have to use quite a bit of strength."

Sailor Moon nodded in understanding. "Then let's save the Earth, once and for all." Holding her gloved hands up to her chest, she closed her eyes and brought forth the Silver Crystal. It sparkled brightly in the moonlight, effortlessly transforming her into Princess Serenity for the last time. Holding it high before her, she called, "In the name of the moon, we must protect this planet! Silver Moon Crystal _**Power!**_"

Endymion stepped up beside her, resting a hand at the small of her back, just above her bow, and wrapping his other around her wrist lightly to lend her his power. Behind them, the Scouts lined up and joined hands.

"Mercury!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Venus!"

"Uranus!"

"Neptune!"

"Pluto!"

"Saturn!"

Multicolored beams of light shot forth from the jewels of their individual tiaras, swirling around and finally merging with the energy flow of the Silver Crystal. The powerful magical energy surged forward and crashed against the sky, forcing back the dark force that had barely begun to gather there. Then the light spread out in all directions, encompassing the planet as a whole.

* * *

**Stray swirls** of light danced around the gathered group of civilians and, in the space of a heartbeat, they understood fully everything that was happening. Then the light suddenly receded into the Silver Crystal, which shined brightly for a second more before fading entirely. Simultaneously, the full-length staff Sailor Moon had used to battle Galaxia materialized in her hands. Endymion stepped back and accepted the tall, golden staff that was suddenly floating before him.

Fabric fluttered as though in a breeze, transforming the Prince and Princess for the final time. Neo-Queen Serenity took a deep breath and smiled, turning to face everyone as her free hand slipped inside King Endymion's own.

With smiles of their own, the Sailor Scouts kneeled as one, bowing their heads to the new rulers of the solar system.

Over the horizon, the sun lit up the sky, revealing the beautiful city of Crystal Tokyo as it sparkled in the morning light. As the Scouts stood, Serenity and Endymion turned again to gaze for the first time upon their kingdom. A sensation of peace settled over them and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"We can finally live in peace, Endymion," she whispered.

King Endymion nodded faintly and squeezed her hand gently. "Let's go home, my love."

Together the group turned to head back into the city, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion leading the way into the dawn of the new Silver Millennium. With every step, they put their lives as civilians and superheroes behind them, unafraid of the journey they were embarking on. Looking forward to the future.

_**The End**_

_**A/N:**_ It's done! Over! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought, about this chapter, about the whole story! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
